Hattie Potter
by Silverwing013
Summary: Strange things always seemed to happen with Hattie and her brother, their magically straight and messy hair aside. When an unforgettable man strode from the storm, he spun in impossible tale of survival and a far away world that captured their attention. The strangest thing yet was that her brother was the decided hero of it all. Then they, and this magical world, were introduced.
1. Life at Privet Drive

The Harry Potter series does not belong to I, but to J.K. Rowling. Coverart is a combination of screen shot and a google image search from a while back. A first attempt at Harry Potter having a sibling story. Also, now that I think of it, first Harry Potter story at all.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Life at Privet Drive**

"There you are Harry. Now your hair is no longer a mess. Aunt Petunia can die happy now." The girl giggled at her handiwork and he grinned back. The few other children at the playground looked over to the freak Potter kids. Most ignored them, but a tiny toddler laughed and stepped toward them. Far too used to the scorn of others, the Potters didn't notice as the toddler's mother swooped in and gave them a look of disgust. Harry reached up and felt the numerous hair ties gathered about his black hair. Typically his hair was wild beyond compare. This probably was the tidiest it had been for the boy. Abnormal methods aside.

"Lightening Harriet and thunderous Hattie to the skies," he quipped.

"We'll make your hair stand up on end," she responded.

"Look at how fast the Potter duo flies."

"You left far behind will be how our story will be penned."

She sighed and tossed a pebble off of the merry-go-round they sat on. Harry gave it a push with his foot and looked up at the sky. "Until we have to return," he grumbled. "How many years do we have left after this summer?"

"Seven," she grumbled back.

The tiny girl lay back, letting her hair dangle off the side and drag through the dirt. Her strawberry blonde locks nearly never gave the sheer amount of trouble Harry's did, but she often went without pulling it up as a way to stand together with her brother. It drove Petunia mad. But Hattie knew her Aunt Petunia wouldn't treat her any nicer when she did. Knots seemed to magically not affect Hattie though, despite her attempts to get it magically messy like Harry's hair.

On a couple of past situations, they had actually discussed if they were freaks. There had certainly been some beyond strange moments that seemed to affect them. Once, Aunt Petunia had gotten fed up with Harry's hair and practically butchered it off his head. In solidarity, Hattie had used a paring knife while they were preparing a meal to slice her own hair short. They had both been yelled at, their Uncle Vernon saying it was just more proof of how there was something inheritably wrong with the Potter brats.

The next morning, Aunt Petunia shrieked at seeing Harry's hair back to the length before it was cut. Hattie had jumped out from behind her brother with a gleeful shout. Both her and Harry were sent straight to their cupboard after school was out for a week. For laughing at their aunt when she jumped backwards in fright and then flipped spectacularly over the couch. Well, that and their freakiness, even if they had no utter clue how their hair was back to normal.

Hattie breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of fresh cut grass in the park. She looked over to her brother, her head still dangling upside down as she did so. Strange things always seemed to happen with them, magically straight and magically messy hair aside. She could recall a time about a year ago when Aunt Petunia had been attempting to get this ugly brown and orange sweater over Harry's head. In the end, their aunt threw it away and complained lightly over how certain things shrunk in the dryer like that. It was laughable. The sweater that had once fit their overlarge cousin Dudley, too small to fit Harry?

There was another time when Harry had been on the run from Dudley and his gang that her brother had suddenly found himself on the school building. Hattie had been racing over as they had finally cornered him, Harry taking a leap over the kitchen dumpsters. When all of a sudden, he vanished in mid-jump. Dudley had spun about and given her a look as though Hattie had been part of it, but she was just as baffled as any of them to hear Harry cry out in surprise from up above.

On the merry-go-round, Harry looked at her and grinned before giving another push of his foot. The merry-go-round spun with the burst of speed. It was not just Harry though. Hattie remembered when she and Harry were younger, even tinier than now, outside taking care of Aunt Petunia's garden. Harry had told a worm sized snake to leave, when their aunt stuck her head out the house window and asked what was going on. In looking up at her aunt, Hattie missed a different creature and shrieked in fright at the large rat on her hand. It then let off a loud meow and ran off as a tabby striped kitten.

There was also something that happened last summer. It still caused her nightmares and a bit of Aunt Petunia's softer side to show, but Hattie wondered if it was really natural Harry forgot that day. He had run in to help her, but ended up being thrown into the wall. Knocked silly, Hattie had been scared at what her brother had seen and realized before he ran headfirst into the situation. Aunt Petunia put it down to a concussion, but Hattie had been petrified when it became obvious her brother had forgotten it all. He still had a prominent bump where his head had struck the wall.

Being called to start heading back, the Potter siblings took their time with Miss Figg. She was an older neighbor with a great love of her cats. Every year on Dudley's birthday, they had been carted off onto her. Every year on Dudley's birthday, she pulled out her albums and showed off all her photographs of her cats to them. This year had been different. Miss Figg had called up their Aunt Petunia about a recent broken leg. Hattie had been berated speaking out of turn, but suggested her and Harry be put to work helping her run errands.

It had gotten them out of the usual affair. Miss Figg had huffed, but Hattie caught a brief smile when the three of them had headed out for the day. It seemed as though their neighbor was well aware of how dull she must be to them. A slow rambling walk around town was what occurred, Miss Figg insisting she not leave them unwatched. The day had actually turned out well thanks to Hattie's suggestion, conversation interesting with the older lady when she wasn't rambling on about her cats.

Harry and Hattie said their goodbyes and waved after helping her carry in her newly checked out library books, and then dragged their feet to the Dursely household.

Privet Drive was the same as it had always been in all their years spent here. As if the people there were frightened of change or any developing imperfections, in denial of the fact that time forced both of these. Hattie could practically hear the ticking of the clock as her and Harry made their way back. She sighed, not enjoying the pressing eyes and feelings of entrapment of this road. It wouldn't be long until she would feel as though the people there had won the fight against change, she knowing exactly what would happen when her and her brother arrived at Number Four.

Hattie peered closely at one of the many pictures adoring their cousin Dudley. She beamed at it before continuing on. At the edge of the photograph lay the only hint that a child other than their cousin lived there. The tip of Harry's scuffed shoe. It went ignored in favor of Dudley's bright smile directed to the camera atop his perch on a bicycle.

"There you two are," Aunt Petunia fussed loudly. "Get going! The oven has already started; your cousin's birthday cake is not going to make itself!"

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The pair of them hurried along, quickly dashing about the familiar kitchen. Harry wrinkled his nose when he noticed Hattie placing a thin cord with a red trinket under Dudley's plate. He carefully pulled out the finished cake and set it to cool.

"I can't believe you are doing that again this year."

"Why not?"

Harry shook his head. "I still can't see how you can get along with Dudley."

Hattie shrugged. It was true. The two boys had never gotten along with each other. Dudley would often take to what he called 'Harry Hunting' and Harry would often take to snappy insults. But there was no abuse between Dudley and Hattie. She often became a mediator with them. It became frequent enough that when he'd find them without his gang along, Harry was okay to ignore for a while and he'd insist upon Hattie reading a story out loud.

Somehow, it had started years ago between them to get each other small things on important days. As it was Dudley's birthday, Hattie had done so yet again. Last year on her birthday, Dudley had given her some chocolates. His pudgy face grinned as he watched her eat one. "I knew you'd like it. It's the best kind," he said importantly. She had shared the leftovers with Harry in their cupboard.

It made living with the Dursleys more tolerable. Hattie actually liked her waddling cousin. He may be not the greatest person in the world, but he was a child like Hattie was and he had parents who acted like snobs. Aunt Petunia had her moments, but she and Uncle Vernon were not television model parents for him. Besides, Dudley was the only one who treated them as if they were not one person and regarded as worthless servants.

He was also the only one who cared to remember Hattie and Harry's birthday. Little as it was.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	2. The Battle of Letters

**Chapter Two: The Battle of Letters**

"What is that smell?" Hattie asked one morning without hiding her disgust by it.

Just as curious, Harry went over to the tub in the sink to see what it was. "It looks like rags floating in gray water. What's this?"

Having been tightening already, Aunt Petunia's lips pursed tighter. "Your new school uniforms."

"Oh. I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

Hattie covered her mouth quickly with her hand, amused at Harry's false stupidy. It was something she would normally be doing. Getting on people's nerves with wrong assumptions was always high on her list.

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. She shot a look at Hattie as if Hattie had something to do with this. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I'm finished."

Hattie then peered into the tub to see overlarge clothes inside and her heart fell a little bit. As though Stonewall High would be terrible enough with gray as their uniform color, her and Harry would be swimming in those without the aid of water. Hattie sighed, knowing she'd be using her safety pins she'd taken for her clothes onto these as well. It only solved the problem of them not falling off of her though.

At least Aunt Petunia didn't rely on all of Dudley's old things for both of them, but Hattie knew they would never receive the same treatment as Dudley in the Dursley household. Uncle Vernon thought it was terrible enough she didn't completely rely on just handing them all of Dudley's old things. Shoes, undergarments, and a few shirts were purchased cheap to have something that fit on them better.

Harry's glasses had been a complete nightmare to get with Uncle Vernon bellowing like a wounded animal about it.

With wrinkled noses, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in. Uncle Vernon sat and picked up the newspaper to read as usual. Dudley came in, carrying his Smelting stick as he had been since he got it, tapping it against various items as he went to sit at the table. They heard the mail slot.

"Get the mail Dudley," Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry get it."

Of course, Hattie thought, now that Dudley is sitting. She rolled her eyes at her cousin and he grinned back. And of course it was Harry Dudley wanted to do it.

"Get the mail Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick Dudley."

Harry dodged the stick easily and Hattie whacked the end of it back down. Dudley stuck out his tongue. His stick came back up and tapped her hand. She grabbed it, thus starting an impromptu tugging war much to Dudley's delight. Uncle Vernon was too busy with his papers to notice their bit of fun, but Aunt Petunia swooped over and put her hand on the middle of it. Dudley froze and Hattie let go of her end. She gave them both a withering look in silent reprimand.

When she went back to check on the clothes, Hattie mimicked her in poor fashion and Dudley snorted.

"Hurry up boy! What are you doing? Checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon chuckled, but no one else did at his joke.

Harry reentered the room, handing Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard. He sat and stared at a yellowing thick envelope he had kept. Hattie blinked. There were two there. Baffled, he looked up at her and displayed the emerald writing on them. Each one was addressed to an H. Potter. Who would be writing them? Hattie looked back to Harry, just as baffled as her brother.

Concerned with his own mail to pay mind to them, Uncle Vernon shared the contents of the postcard with Aunt Petunia. Harry and Hattie studied each of their envelopes with interest. Dudley leaned forward to look at them as well. He poked Harry in the side with a finger. Harry scowled, but too curious about it, Hattie and he opened their first bit of mail, matching parchment inside. Dudley stretched his neck out farther to see.

The Smelting stick clattered to the ground and they jumped at the noise. Next thing they knew was the letters had been ripped out of their hands.

"Hey!" Both Hattie and her brother protested, trying to snatch their mail back. "That's ours!"

"Who'd be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon unfolded one, his face going suddenly from red to green. Dudley got up and hurriedly made his way around Hattie and Harry, trying to jump to see the letter. His dad's face went a greyish white. "P-P-Petunia?"

Annoyed, Dudley kicked at Harry as he tried to get a foothold on the chair, attempting to see what his father held. Uncle Vernon held it out of reach. Aunt Petunia made her way over and began to read it. Clutching her throat, she made a funny noise. "Vernon! Oh my goodness! Vernon!"

They stared at each other, forgetting that Hattie and Harry and Dudley were in the room.

"Dad! I want to read that letter!"

"I want to read it," said Harry. "As it is mine and Hattie's in the first place!"

Hattie pushed at Harry's chair. Harry quickly got up and did the same. Atop the chair, Dudley made a decent swipe at the letter Uncle Vernon held out, nearly getting it.

"Get out! All of you!" He stuffed the letter back inside its envelope and gripped tightly to both in a large fist.

"I want my letter."

"Let me see it!"

"OUT!"

Uncle Vernon grabbed his son by an arm and shoved Hattie and Harry out of the kitchen with the other. Hattie scrambled quickly out of his arm's reach. Uncle Vernon slammed the door to the kitchen shut. Letters inside with him.

Immediately, the three of them had a silent battle at the door, vying for spots. Dudley won the listening place at the keyhole. Hattie and Harry pressed close together where the door met the floor. Not realizing the extra listeners, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia held a fierce conversation about the letters and the unknown people behind them.

The three of them all looked at each other, united for once on being left out. Harry was the first to speak up. "Write back to who?"

"Stamp what out of us?"

"Why won't they let me read your letters," Dudley complained.

"Do you think they are watching?"

"That's creepy," Hattie and Dudley said together.

* * *

"Where's my letter? Who was writing to us?"

Hattie kept beside her brother as he peppered Uncle Vernon with questions the second he was in the household. They had been waiting all day to ask on where their letters went. As had Dudley, who had disappeared a minute ago to get a drink from the kitchen.

"No one. It was addressed to you brats by mistake."

Dudley rushed into the room. "No it wasn't," he declared loudly. "I want to read their letters dad."

"It was addressed to you brats by mistake. I burned it," Uncle Vernon said.

"It wasn't a mistake. It had our names on it. And our cupboard on it," Harry insisted.

"Silence!" Uncle Vernon took a few deep breaths and then forced a smile. Worried by the smile, Hattie tugged Harry back, bumping into Dudley behind them. "Uh, yes. About the cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking, you two have really been getting too big for it." Understatement of the century, Hattie declared silently in her head. Where was Uncle Vernon going to shove them into this time? "We think it would be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry managed out.

"What," Dudley shouted. "I need that room!"

"Don't ask questions," snapped Uncle Vernon. "Take your stuff upstairs. Now."

The Dursley household had four bedrooms. One for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Another for a guest room, typically for Uncle Vernon's horrible sister Marge. One where Dudley slept. And the last one for all of Dudley's broken toys and things that wouldn't fit in his first bedroom. It only took Hattie and Harry one trip to move all their things upstairs to that room.

Hattie took a look around the room, recognizing many of the broken things in here. The only things that appeared untouched were the books up on the shelves. She knew otherwise. Between these and ones she checked out from the school library, Hattie had read many of them out loud to either her brother, cousin, or both.

Harry sat on the bed, doing the same. Hattie plopped onto it as well and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yesterday, I would have given anything to be in this room."

"And today, we all know about that mysterious letter," Hattie said.

"I'd rather have that."

"The same here Harry. I bet it has something to do with why we're here. The people watching us? Maybe it's the same ones who dropped us off here for our parents after the car crash. Child services?"

"It would make sense on why Uncle Vernon decided to give us an actual bedroom."

The morning after their letters and thus moving upstairs, the kitchen table was silent. Dudley had thrown a fuss about them being in his second bedroom, but hadn't, for once, gotten his way. Her cousin sulked at the table and glared over at Harry. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept sharing looks across the table. Hattie wished he would pick up his typical newspaper. It was odd to see her uncle without it at breakfast. Also, she rather enjoyed the time she didn't have to see his face.

In a rare show of being nice, Uncle Vernon made Dudley go get the mail that morning. Hattie smiled a bit to herself, enjoying all the noise her cousin made with his Smelting stick as he made down the hallway. Then he cheered.

"There's another set! Ms. H. Potter, the smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Dri—"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall. Hattie and Harry were quick to follow, their small legs dashing around their uncle as Dudley's eyes went wide. Uncle Vernon struggled to get the letters from Dudley, made harder due to Harry's arms wrapped around his neck. Hattie skidded around the chaos and helped tug her cousin out from under his father. After a confused minute of fighting, which everyone got hit at some point with the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon stood up with their new letters clutched in his hand.

"I got them from the mail slot!" Unwavering in his righteous anger, Dudley took another whack at his father's leg with his stick. His father ignored him and directed his attention to Hattie and Harry first.

"Go to your cupboard. I mean bedroom. Go to your bedroom."

He then turned to his son. "Dudley. Just go. Just go."

"But dad!"

"Go."

* * *

Hattie and Harry paced around their new bedroom.

"Someone knew we moved out of the cupboard."

"Child services," Hattie questioned. "Still with Dudley on that one. If someone is watching, it's creepy. But why not have authorities come by? Why send letters announcing their knowledge about us and how they treat us? It's weird."

"They seem to know we didn't get the first letter. Think they'll try again?"

"Probably. They're being creepers about it and watching, sending letters and being more creepers about it."

Harry noticed something in the pile of broken things and grinned. Hattie looked as well. An alarm clock sat there with cracks in its plastic. "Think that alarm clock still works?"

Hattie thought it over for a bit. "I think Uncle Vernon's works fine."

He shrugged, getting up to pick it up. Together, Hattie and he checked it over and popped a couple buttons back in place before setting it for early the next day. They dressed quickly and quietly after it went off, stealing their way down the stairs. Plans of getting down the street for the post danced temptingly in Hattie's head. And then there was a scream when Harry reached the doormat.

Realizing what had happened, Hattie stepped forward too, earning a second scream. In the dark, Uncle Vernon couldn't possibly pin down which one exactly stepped on him. It made her feel a little bit braver and scared. The lights around the house turned on, Aunt Petunia and Dudley coming down the stairs to see the fuss. Rising up from the lumpy sleeping bag, Uncle Vernon yelled at them for a half an hour before telling them to go make tea and start breakfast. Dudley plodded along behind them.

"Any idea how to get those letters?" He asked when Hattie turned to look curiously at him. She shook her head, huffing. Harry sighed and looked back to the front door where Uncle Vernon was now sitting on a chair near the mail slot. "I think it might have something to do with your birthday."

"Why do you say that Dudley," Hattie asked as she started up the stove.

"I saw the number 31 on it. Pretty sure the word next to it was July, but I didn't manage to get a good look." Hattie frowned. Dudley shrugged at her, peeking back to the door his father still guarded, put out by not getting a hold of these mysterious letters as well. He turned back, pointed at the tea he wanted, and Hattie tugged out a bag. "You better make bacon today Harry. I'm up early because of you." Dudley poked at Harry's side before going and sitting at the table.

Harry shuffled back over to the doorway. Hattie peered over to see Uncle Vernon flipping through the delivered mail. One, two, three, four, five, and six thick envelopes with emerald writing. She heard a kitchen chair scrap across the floor and caught Dudley scowling over at his father. He tore the letters into pieces.

That day, Uncle Vernon did not go to work. Hattie was in shock. She peered around the corner of the hallway, watching as he cheerfully nailed boards overtop the mail slot. Beside her, Harry and Dudley wore a pair of matched scowls. She covered her mouth so that neither her brother nor cousin would realize the current similarity. The second battle for letters happened the following morning on a Friday. Around twenty or so had been shoved through underneath the door and on the sides, a few more pushed in the window in the small bathroom. The three of them scrambled around Uncle Vernon, grabbing at and ripping open the letters, in hope of reading one of them.

"There is a 31 on them," Harry shouted out in gleeful confirmation.

Uncle Vernon roared. Hattie cried out for her cousin. The two of them forwent any other letters and leapt onto Uncle Vernon. Dudley slipped over his dad's head and tumbled into Harry. Uncle Vernon snatched the letter out of Harry's hand before bellowing for all three of them to get out of the house.

On Saturday, even more letters appeared in the most unusual of places. Seeing as they could not get through the newly boarded cracks of the door anymore, they made their way inside by the eggs and milk deliveries. Aunt Petunia shook her head at her husband, worry lining her face as Uncle Vernon called the post office in order to find someone to properly yell his grievances at. She shredded the letters by kitchen appliances.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you two this badly," Dudley asked them in amazement. "Tomorrow I am going to read one of them. I bet there will be hundreds sent by then. Dad can't possibly stop them all."

It was a rather good idea, but Hattie grumbled. "There's no post on Sundays."

Dudley's face drooped at the reminder. "Oh yeah. Monday for sure then."

The following morning, Uncle Vernon sat at the table looking tired but cheerful as he reminded them what day it was. Just as he did so, Hattie went wide eyed as something shot down from the kitchen chimney and hit Uncle Vernon in the back of the head. A letter. She looked to Harry and Dudley who wore similar expressions as her. As one, they burst out of their chairs as more letters came from the chimney. Letters pelted across the kitchen like bullets, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ducking.

But for Hattie and her brother and cousin, it was battle on, each jumping into the air to snatch at the letters. Uncle Vernon shot up and Hattie pushed Harry, but he managed to grab her instead.

"Out! Out!"

Caught in his other arm, Harry fought to get out of their uncle's hold. Dudley continued hopping up and down in hopes of snagging one of the fast flying letters. Thrown out, Hattie and Harry hurried to rush back into the kitchen, but Uncle Vernon's wide girth pushed them back as he heaved his son out there with him. Aunt Petunia hurried out and away from the paper projectiles before Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.

Hattie stared at it and then looked to Harry. Dudley pounded his fists onto the closed door. They could all hear the letters still hitting walls.

"That does it. I want you all back her in five minutes ready to leave," Uncle Vernon announced. "We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments."

Dudley's mouth closed from whatever he was going to shout, then stomped upstairs as loudly as he possibly could. Hattie and Harry quickly followed up. Ten minutes later, things had been thrown into the car and Uncle Vernon drove it onto the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the backseat, farthest away from Uncle Vernon. His father had hit him over the head when he had wasted time in trying to get his television, video game, and computer into his sports bag. Not pleased with his father, Hattie and Harry could hear Dudley dragging his feet and making rude comments as he packed those. Harry had rolled his eyes, but she had thrown extra layers of clothing on herself and threw more of the Dudley second hand clothes they had into their bag. As well as a book from the shelf.

They drove. And they drove. The silence among them not dared to be broken. Dudley's sniffles had ceased, but his glare at the driver's seat let his displeasure known. Every now and then, Uncle Vernon would take sharp turns and mutter about shaking them off. They did not stop to eat or drink all day. Dudley had taken up to howling on how this had been the worst day of his life. Uncle Vernon drove to what looked to be their final destination, a hotel on the edge of a big city.

"And just think," Hattie spoke up suddenly. Dudley's howls broke for a precious minute. "Whoever these creepy people are, knew when Harry and I changed to your bedroom. Chances are they will know we changed places of residence."

It took Dudley a moment, and then his eyes went wide in realization. Aunt Petunia had winced, as though she had realized this fact earlier, cautiously looking to her husband and then son. She shook her head at Dudley.

After a night at the hotel, they all trudged down to have a poor looking breakfast of soggy cornflakes. In the midst of their meal, the owner of the hotel came to their table. "Excuse me? Are any of you mister or miss H. Potter? It's only that I've got a couple hundred of these at the front desk."

A pair of letters was held up, each to Hattie and Harry, addressed with the town and hotel and room number they had slept in. Three hands flew out to grab the letters, but Uncle Vernon slapped their hands and snatched them first. The owner stared on in shock.

"I'll take them," Uncle Vernon said standing up quickly.

"You were right," Dudley whispered in awe to Hattie.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	3. A Visit From Rubeus Hagrid

**Chapter Three: A Visit From Rubeus Hagrid**

"Make a wish."

Bunched up together under the flimsy blanket, Hattie and Harry beamed at each other and then blew out their makeshift birthday candles. It was a better birthday than most, she decided. The Dursleys were freaked out by mail. It was slightly humorous that mail deliveries had them running to this old shack.

"I wish I had gotten a hold of one of those letters," Harry said.

"I wish your wish was granted." She grinned at her brother and shifted about, before pulling out two envelopes. "Ta-da. Happy birthday. Who's an awesome sister?"

Harry jaw dropped before he grinned back. "Who's my only sister? Here, give me a second."

Hattie perked up as he dug around; his hand searched for his pants pocket, and then finally displayed a stretchy band of round beads. The caught and sparkled in the sparse light of the room. Gold, pink, and orange gave the dull shack the tiniest of dances. The little bracelet was clearly handmade by Harry, Hattie could tell because she remembered telling him she liked the color of those beads from the art room. Dudley was like a hawk on Harry, tattling whenever he could, and currently had an assigned seat right beside him this last year.

"Harry. How long did it take you to get all of the beads for this?"

"Oh, I think it took a few months for them. I was more worried about getting the string past Dudley. Turns out, he doesn't really pay much attention to the terrible state of my clothes and I attached it onto one of my broken zippers. But now you got something nice to wear…if you want."

"It's perfect. Best brother ever."

Harry nudged her shoulder. "I'm your only brother," he teased back. "Shall we open our mail now?"

"Let's."

It was at that moment something beyond the door slammed into it. They both jumped, scrambled upright to peer at it.

"Where's the cannon?"

"He should be concerned," Hattie whispered to Harry. "Dudley's probably the ammo for a cannon."

Harry clapped a hand hurriedly over his mouth. "Hattie," he sputtered through his fingers. She smirked. She had beaten her brother to the punch.

Footsteps pounded closer and they hastily shoved the letters back into hiding. Another slam echoed across the room. Her brother jumped, his laughter snapped shut. Hattie's smile fell. That wasn't just part of the storm, was it? Uncle Vernon skidded into the room with a rifle. Where and who gave a rifle to that vermin ball?

"Who's there?" He shouted. Good point, Hattie thought. It was the middle of a night, in a storm, in the middle of a huge mass of water. Who got over here? She itched to go open the door and see who this interesting person was right now. But she didn't trust that man with a rifle. Or at all really. "I warn you—I'm armed!"

There seemed to be a pause and then the door smashed open, landing thunderously onto the floor, taken clean off its hinges. The tallest and largest man Hattie had ever seen stood impressively at the opening, calm as could be. A great scraggly mass of hair covered most of his face, lightening flashing shadows across it. He looked a little abashed when he peered down to the door. He ducked through and then easily lifted the door up and popped it back in place.

"Couldn't make a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

"I'll make him tea," Hattie quickly volunteered. Easy journey. It shouldn't have been in this weather and conditions. This man was amazing. Impressive feats and then asking about as if he were a regular visitor. Not even a greeting or introduction, just made himself right at home, which was sure to offend the rightly done Dursleys.

"You will not girl," Uncle Vernon snapped.

The large man made his way over to where Dudley sat petrified on the sofa. "Budge up yeh, great lump." Her cousin squeaked and rushed to hide with his mother behind Uncle Vernon and his rifle. Seriously. Who gave that man a rifle? The unexpected guest settled carefully onto the couch. It sank a bit under his weight. "An' here's Harry and Hattie!"

They peered together at the stranger who seemed to be smiling at them. "Las' time I saw yeh two, yeh were only babies! Yeh look a lot like yeh dad Harry, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." The man turned his focus onto Hattie and she smiled. His whole face brightened. "Yeh've both got yer mum's eyes. Yeh still got a touch of yeh've mum's red hair about yeh Hattie, eh?"

"I do?" She touched her hair, looking at her strawberry blonde locks.

"I demand you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon made a funny noise in his throat.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune."

Then the man reached over the back of the sofa and jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands. Then he made a pretzel out of the rifle and tossed it into a corner of the room. The Dursleys were all in wide eyed terror by now, but Hattie was in a glorified heaven. Best birthday. The best.

"Anyway." He turned back to face Hattie and Harry. Harry shuffled a bit awkwardly next to her and she took her brother's hand. "A very happy birthday to the two of yeh. Got summat fer yeh here—I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

"A real cake," Hattie said softly. The man had pulled out a slightly squashed box and opened it for them to see. There, written in green icing, 'Happy Birthday Harry & Hattie' on a lopsided, but magnificent cake. She turned to Harry excitedly. "He brought us a real birthday cake Harry."

"O' course I brought yeh a cake. What kinda birthday would it be without a bit o' cake?"

"Thank you."

"Um, yeah, thank you. I'm sorry, but…who are you? You seem to know us, but I don't think I know you."

"Little hard for us to do that if the last time you really saw us was as babies," Hattie pointed out.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He stuck out a hand and shook Harry's whole arm, then Hattie's. "What about that tea then, eh? I'd not say no ter summat strong if yeh've got it mind."

Hattie grinned.

"I'm sorry. We left in rather a hurry, so we don't have anything to drink," Harry apologized.

"Oh, right. Sorry Rubeus."

"Call me Hagrid, everybody does. An' s'alright, I got summat here." He looked to the fireplace where half shriveled chip bags still sat and snorted. The giant of a man stepped over and fiddled with something. Hattie inched closer, trying to peer around him. By the time he stepped back, there was a roaring fire going that lit up the whole grimy place. Harry drifted close, they hovered their hands over it to take in the warmth properly. Rubeus Hagrid sank back into the sofa, pulling items out of his overlarge coat and soon had a pot of tea going and a poker of sausages over the flames.

Dudley fidgeted at the sight of the sausages being finished. Uncle Vernon spoke up sharply. "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' no more, Dursley, don' worry."

"Oh, Dudley," Hattie called out suddenly. He stepped around his father, curious. "Do you want a piece of our first birthday cake?"

Dudley's face brightened, but Uncle Vernon snagged him before he could go get some cake.

"Like Lily," Hagrid chuckled under his breath. "Here yeh are yeh two." He passed the sausages to Harry and Hattie. Starving, they split them up so they each had three and ate them. The giant of a man watched them eat with a fond look.

"I'm sorry," Harry spoke up. "But we really don't still know who you really are."

"Like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts—yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course."

"Uh, no."

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Not really, sorry," Hattie apologized.

"Sorry?" Hagrid quickly spun around to the Dursleys. They shrank back. "Sorry? It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters, but I thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts! Fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?

"All what?" Asked Harry.

"A school," Hattie answered simply. Then realized what Hogwarts must be. "It's a school? They both went to the same school?"

"All what? O' course it's a school! Now wait just one second!" Hagrid leapt up, his whole body seeming to take up much of the hut. The Dursleys shrank back farther. This school must be important somehow. How, Hattie wasn't quite sure yet, but she knew she would. "Do yeh mean to tell me, that these two, that these two, know nothing about, about anything?"

"I know somethings," Harry said.

"We _have_ been to some school," Hattie added.

"We can, you know, do math and stuff."

"Like reading and writing."

Hagrid waved them off. "About our world I mean. Yer world, my world, yer parent's world."

"What world?" Both Hattie and Harry asked.

"Dursley," Hagrid boomed.

Uncle Vernon had gone very pale. Hattie was perfectly accepting of her and her brother's confusion of current events. If it meant Uncle Vernon was in trouble for it, she wasn't going to pass seeing that up. He mumbled something like 'Mimblewimble'. Hattie resolved to use that word sometime soon.

"But yeh must know about your mum and dad? I mean, they're famous! Yer famous!"

"What? Our mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"What'd they do? You knew them, didn't you," Hattie asked excitedly. "Tell us! What did they do?"

"Yeh don' know? Yeh don' knoooow!" Hagrid ran a large hand through his hair. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?"

"Stop." Uncle Vernon had finally found his proper voice. "Stop right there sir. I forbid you to tell them anything."

"Yeh never told them," Hagrid said in quiet rage. "Yeh never told them what was in the letter that Dumbledore left for them? I was there. I saw Dumbledore leave it there Dursley an' yeh've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept what from us?"

"Stop! I forbid you!" Aunt Petunia gasped next to Uncle Vernon. Dudley appeared just as baffled as Harry and Hattie were.

"Ah, go boil yeh heads. Both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry, Hattie…yeh're a wizard an' witch."

There was silence in the hut. Hattie could hear the storm still going on outside. She looked at each Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She was pale and trembling, a tear leaked from one eye. He was pale and trembling too, hands clenched tight into fists.

"I'm a what?"

Dudley blinked his eyes in shock, mouth dropping at her.

"A wizard an' witch o' course," said Hagrid. From their aunt and uncle's faces, it seemed to be true. Dudley seemed to be just as stupefied as Harry.

"Wait, what?" She turned and looked at Hagrid again. He sat back down onto the sofa.

"An' a thumpin' good one I'd say, once yeh'd been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yer's, what else would yeh be?"

"A witch and wizard school? That's what Hogwarts is, isn't it?" Hattie asked with a gasp. "Our parents went there you mean?"

"O' course. An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer's letters."

"Our letters? We were just about to," Harry said. "Hattie grabbed a couple for us. We were about to read them before you came."

"What?" Dudley burst out loudly. "But I wanted to read it! Hattie!"

She turned at the whine and stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Special day for us Dudley."

"I don't care," he pouted. "I wanted to read it before Harry."

Hattie laughed and went digging under her shirt, pulling the yellowing envelopes back out. One was for a 'Mr. H. Potter' and the other for a 'Ms. H. Potter', both written in emerald green.

Harry turned to face their cousin. "It's our letters, not yours."

"I wanted it."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly," Hattie read out loud once they had their envelopes open. Her and Harry shared an excited look. Magic was real? There was a school? Their parents went here?

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorcerer. Chief Warlock. Supreme Mugwump. International Confederation of Wizards. Dear Mr. Potter," read Harry.

"Dear Ms. Potter," Hattie countered with her own greeting.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Please and find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl, by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

Questions filled Hattie's head. They were all exciting and rushing about with a buzz in her head. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities.

"I knew it had your birthday on it Hattie," Dudley crowed.

"W—what do they mean, they await my owl?" Harry asked. Hattie looked to Hagrid as well, curious by this too.

"Gallopin' gorgons, that reminds me!" Impossibly, magically it seemed and could have been, he pulled out another item from his large overcoat. A real live rather ruffled looking owl. Then a quill and a bit of parchment. Hattie continued staring at the owl. It hooted at her.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. Hattie finally looked away from the owl to see that her brother was reading the note Hagrid was scribbling. "Harry and Hattie received their letters. Taking them to buy their things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope your well. Hagrid."

Hagrid rolled up the parchment and gave it to the owl, which took it with its beak. Then, he went to the window and opened it before tossing the owl out into the storm. He went back and sat down as though this was normal. Hattie dashed to the window to peer out and see the owl flap away, disappearing into sheets of rain.

"Where was I," said Hagrid.

But then, Uncle Vernon stepped out into the firelight. "They're not going."

"I'd like to see a great muggle like yeh stop them," he said.

"A what?"

"A muggle. It's what we call nonmagical folk like them. An' it's yer bad luck yeh grew up in a family with the biggest muggles I've ever laid eyes on."

Hattie frowned. Was that word meant to be in insult?

"We swore when we took them in, that we'd put a stop to that rubbish. Swore we'd stamp it out of them. Wizard and witch indeed."

"You knew?" Harry said. "You knew I'm a…a wizard? And Hattie a witch?"

Hattie huffed. This wasn't truly that surprising. Hadn't he seen their reactions before? And they had been called freaks for years. This was probably why.

"Knew," shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be? My dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that…to that school. She came home every vacation with her pockets full of frogspawn! Turning teacups into rats! I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that! They were proud of having a witch in the family!"

Petunia took in a deep breath. It was if she had been holding it in for years. Jealous? Had Aunt Petunia been jealous of their mother? But, Hattie thought Aunt Petunia sounded betrayed by their mother. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married. And had you two. And of course I knew you two would be just the same, just as strange, just…just as abnormal. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with the two of you."

Hattie felt herself go cold for the first time since Hagrid stared the fire.

"But they were magical, like poof and then they reappear after the explosion, right mum? I've seen magicians on the telly and they do that all the time. They gotta come back, don't they? Hattie's not so bad though, let's give them back Harry." Aunt Petunia looked startled at that.

Ignoring the usual dislike of Dudley, Harry shouted at Aunt Petunia. "Blown up? You told us that they died in a car crash!"

"Car crash?" Hagrid burst up from his seat, yelling so loudly that the Dursleys scuttled back again. "How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage, a scandal. Harry Potter and Hattie Potter not knowing their own story, when every kid in our world knows Harry's name?"

"But why? What happened?"

"Well, Harry is a common name," Hattie told him. Then she nudged him. "If only to know how hairy a Harry can get."

"Be quiet." Harry nudged her back. "Crazy hat girl."

"I never expected this," Hagrid said in a low worried voice. "I had no idea. When Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' a hold of yeh two, how much yeh didn't know. Aw Harry, Hattie. I don' know if I'm the right person to tell yeh. But someone's gotta. Yeh can't go off to Hogwarts not knowin'. Well it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh. Mind I can't tell yeh everything, it's a great mystery parts of it."

He sat back down and stared into the fire for a few seconds. Hattie saw movement from the corner and noticed Dudley was peering around his parents, curious.

"It begins, I suppose, with a person called…it's incredible yeh don' know his name. Everyone in our world knows."

"Who," Hattie asked. "Know who?"

"Well, I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles Harry. People are still scared. Well, blimy, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went…bad. As bad as yeh could go. Worse, worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped.

"Could you write it down?"

"Nah, can't spell it. All right. Voldemort." He shuddered. Well, that didn't sound scary at all. Actually just sounded as if they guy wanted to attempt spiffing up a rodent name. News flash mister. It didn't work. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this, this wizard, about 20 years ago now, started looking for followers. Got them too. Some were afraid. Some just wanted a bit of his power. 'Cause he was getting' himself power all right. Dark days. Didn' know who to trust. Didn' dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches. Terrible things happened. He was takin' over."

Hattie glanced over to see Uncle Vernon's stormy face. Aunt Petunia had her mouth covered with a trembling hand. Petunia knew, didn't she? And she was scared of him, just like Hagrid was scared of him enough to be afraid of saying his name. Dudley's head poked out farther from around his parents, eyes wide and mouth gapping.

"O' course, some stood up to him. And he killed them. Horribly. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn' dare try takin' the school. Not just then anyway. Now, yer mum and dad were as good as witch and wizard I ever knew. Head Boy and Girl in Hogwarts in their day. Suppose the mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get them on his side before. Probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore to do anything with the dark side. Maybe he thought he could persuade them. Maybe he just wanted them out of the way. All anyone knows is he turned up in the middle of the village where yehs were all living on Halloween ten years ago. Yehs were just a year old. He came to yer house and…and…"

Hattie swallowed and looked to Harry as Hagrid pulled out a dirty looking handkerchief. He gave her a wide eyed stunned look back. Hagrid blew his nose loudly.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad. I knew yer mum and dad. A nicer people yeh couldn't find. Anyway You-Know-Who killed them. And then, this is the real mystery of the thing, he tried to kill yeh too. Wanted to make a clean job of it I suppose. Or maybe he just liked killing by then. He went to kill Harry first, but he couldn't do it. Never wondered how yeh got that mark on yer forehead?"

Harry blinked in astonishment when Hattie turned to look at him.

"That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful evil curse touches yeh. Took care of yer mum and dad and yer elves even. But it didn' work on yeh Harry. An' that's why yer famous Harry. No one lived after he decided to kill them. No one except yeh. An' he killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age. The McKinnons. The Bones. The Pruitts. And yeh was only a baby. An' yeh lived. Yeh both lived."

Hattie held her heavy stomach, swallowed hard and looked away from Hagrid. She caught the sight of the green icing in the firelight and could hear the sound of high cold laughter, as well as a shrill scream.

"Took yeh two from the ruined house myself," Hagrid said. She looked back to him for the rest of his story, her hand scrambled for purchase until it clamped tightly to Harry's own hand. "On Dumbledore's orders, brought yeh to this lot."

"Load of old tosh," Uncle Vernon stated. Hattie turned to see him, but caught sight of Dudley's flabbergasted face instead. He blinked dazedly at her for a moment and then to Harry, mouth opening and closing. "Now you listen here. I accept there's something strange about you two. Probably nothing a good beating wouldn't cure. Ha." Hattie tightened her hold on her brother's hand. "And as for all of this about your parents, they were weirdos, no denying it. And the world's better off without them in my opinion. Asked for all they got. Getting mixed up with wizarding types. Just what I expected. Always knew they'd come to a sticky end."

But at that moment, Hagrid burst up from the sofa, brandishing a long pink umbrella from his coat at Uncle Vernon. "I'm warning yeh Dursley. I'm warning yeh. One more word."

He pressed against the wall, words falling away from him. Aunt Petunia stuck close, but Dudley was a step away from listening to the story earlier. He stared at the end of the umbrella in confusion.

"That's better," said Hagrid. He sat back onto the sofa, this time the bottom finally touched the floor.

"But what happened to Volde—I'm sorry, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question Harry."

"I made him go poof Harry," Hattie said sarcastically. "A pair of babies. One took out his evil killing curse and the other took out him. Now to be famous for living past 15 months and not knowing how."

"Quiet Hattie." He shoved into her shoulder. She shoved back.

"It could be. He disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried to kill Harry. Make yeh even more famous. That's the biggest mystery yeh see. He was gettin' more and more powerful. Why'd he go? Some say he died. Coddswallop in my opinion. Don' know if he had enough human left in him to die."

"What was he, a vampire?"

"Nah. Not as far as I know."

Hattie turned to Harry, a new fascinating world introduced right then. "Vampires are real too?"

"Oh yeah, but that's not what I mean. Some say he's still out there biddin' his time. But I don' believe it. People that was on his side, came back to ours. Some of them came out of kind o' trances. Don' reckon they coulda done it if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere, lost his powers, too weak to carry on. 'Cause something about Harry finished him."

"Why just Harry? I lived past 15 months too."

"It could have been Hattie," Harry suggested. "Both of us are still here, so why is it me?"

"Yeah," Dudley chimed in. "Why Harry?"

Aunt Petunia shushed him, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Most assume yeh Harry, 'cause yeh was the one touched by You-Know-Who's curse, marked by the encounter. They figure Harry was just the first of yeh two he made to kill after yer parents."

"So…how?" Hattie questioned Hagrid. "How did Harry…or I finish this guy from when we were only one?"

"Dunno. There was something going on that night he hadn't counted on. I don't know what it was. No one does. But something stumped him all right."

"Hagrid," Harry said softly. "I think you made a mistake. We can't be…I don't think I can be a wizard."

Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard? Never made things happen when yehs was scared or angry?"

Hattie went wide eyed and poked him. "Magic hair! We really do have magic hair Harry! No wonder you can never get yours neat and I can't get mine messy!"

Hagrid laughed a little. "Ah. That might just be from yer father. Never saw James Potter without windswept hair. Did always seem a bit magical though how it was never neat. That'd be a real trick if I could have hair like yeh Hattie." He winked at her. "See? Hattie Potter not a witch? An' Harry Potter not a wizard? Yeh'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"Haven't I told you! They're not going! They are going to Stonewall High and they will be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish. Spell books and wands and—"

"If they wants ter go, a great muggle like yeh won't stop them. Stop Lily and James's children from going ter Hogwarts? Yer mad. Their names have been down ever since they've been born. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardly in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort fer a change. An' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumble—"

"I am not paying for some crockpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!"

Hagrid seized his umbrella and twirled it over his head. "Never…insult…Albus Dumbledore in front of me!"

The long pink umbrella swished down at Dudley, the only Dursley not hiding due to listening to the earlier story. There was a flash of violet light with a sound like a firecracker. And there was a painful squeal. Dudley danced on the spot, hands clasped to his bottom as he howled.

Hattie gasped at seeing the pigs tail poking out through his trousers. "Dudley!"

Uncle Vernon roared and pulled his family to the next room for safety with a terrified look. The door slammed behind him.

Hagrid stroked his beard, looking at his umbrella. "Shouldna have lost my temper. But it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig. But I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do. Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm…not supposed ter do magic strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit to follow yeh and get yer letters to yeh and stuff. One of the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?"

Well, that certainly wasn't Hattie's question, but it was a good point. Harry and she had been doing magic by accident for a while. How did someone stop doing what made them a witch or wizard?

"Oh, well, I was at Hogwarts myself but I…got expelled to tell yeh the truth. It were my third year. They snapped my wand in half and everything." Hattie looked to his umbrella. Somehow, she was betting that long pink thing held more than it should. However, were wands even necessary? Hagrid's had been snapped, but Harry and she didn't even have wands, so how did that work out? "But Dumbledore let me stay on as Gamekeeper. Great man Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?"

"It's gettin' late and we've got plenty to do tomorrow! Gotta get up to town and get all yer books and that." Hagrid hastily threw his coat to them. "Yeh can kip under that. Don't mind if it wiggles a bit. I think I still got a couple of dormice in one of the pockets."

"Letters and stuff includes removing the pigs tail off of Dudley," she asked quickly before the large man could lay down and ignore them further due to Harry's question. Hagrid blinked over at her, then up to the closed door.

"I can. Didn' mean ter lose my temper like that."

"Good. Or I would have insulted Dumbledore just to get a matching one." Harry shook his head at Hattie. "What," she asked him with a nudge. "Aunt Petunia is always after me to have a pigs tail anyway."

Harry snorted and laughed.

Hagrid smiled at them. "Yeh two are good kids. I wish yer parents could have been here with yeh. G'night." Then he lay down at an odd angle, most of the sofa disappearing under his frame.

"Good kids?" Harry whispered. "I think Dudley keeping that pigs tail to match his size is brilliant."

Hattie snorted and pushed her brother in slight reprimand before pulling a large chunk of Hagrid's coat over herself instead. Harry bounced back up with a grin, pulling back at it. After a small tug of war that had a dormouse squeaking angrily up at them, Hattie and her brother soon settled for the night.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	4. Meeting the First Fellow First Year

**Chapter Four: Meeting the First Fellow First Year**

"Might as well get yeh uniforms," Hagrid said. He guided them to a building the proclaimed it was 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. "Listen. Would yeh two mind if I leave yeh fer a bit to kip back to the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick me up? I always hated those carts."

Hagrid, still looking a bit green, went off. Hattie watched as his hand patted over a new bulge in his coat and made a silent bet to herself that he was going to deal with that secret Hogwarts business. Not that she'd go out of her way to find out, but considered her bet won. After Hagrid turned the corner, they entered the shop alone but together. A squat smiling woman dressed all in mauve greeted them, Madam Malkin. "Hogwarts dears? I've got another young man just getting finished up right now."

Hattie and Harry leaned to see another boy in the back. He was pale with white blond hair slicked back. It made his chin look a bit pointy and as though he was trying too hard not to be a child. The boy stood on a footstool as another woman was pinning his black robes. Hattie wondered what his reaction would be if she inferred he looked as though he had just finished a bubbly bath soaking. Then she felt a bit glad robe uniforms looked much like a dress and probably wouldn't look as strange on her as it would be Harry.

The woman who had greeted them at the door, had Harry stand on the footstool next to the boy, slipping a robe over him and began pinning it up. Hattie watched curiously. Peering on as her brother and this other boy were sized up into their uniforms.

"Hello," spoke up the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," answered Harry.

"My father is next door buying books and my mother is up the street looking at wands." Hattie perked up. So the boy was their age. He was a first year student as well. He sounded bored though, she thought, not excited by the prospects of heading off to a magic school. Unlike them, it seemed this boy had known he was a wizard for a while and grown up in it. She couldn't imagine anyone who hadn't grown up in this world to sound emotionless about it all. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't know why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into buying me one and smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

Hattie had caught the disappointment and disapproval on her brother's face. It was ironic that the first person they met their age was so like Dudley, she wanted to laugh. People of all kinds were found everywhere and she thought this boy was far too cultured. Dudley would throw tantrums and she highly doubted this boy would do the same. The boy wanted to impress, be confident, and not be a child. However, he still was a child and Hattie wanted to see his face react.

"I do," she spoke up from behind them. The other boy startled at this, turning his head to see her properly. Hattie stepped lightly forward, bouncing a little as she peered up at him. "I don't see how you don't have one yet. How do you sweep the dust out of your house?"

He scowled. "Our family employs a house elf."

"Oh? So your house elf has a broom and you don't?"

"No," he sputtered. "House elves don't need brooms to sweep with as anyone would know. Racing brooms are different than normal brooms anyway."

"I can race with mine though. Always been faster though."

The boy looked sorely confused at this point and directed his attention back to Harry. "She is," Harry confirmed. "But that's just regular brooms."

"Oh. Do you play quidditch at all then?"

"No."

"I do."

Hattie laughed at the puffed up boy. Play sounded as though it was a sport on these racing brooms, which the boy had already admitted to not owning one yet. He gazed down at her and then turned up his nose to speak to Harry again. "Father says it's a crime if I don't get picked to play for my house. I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," Harry said again.

"Well no one really knows until they get there do they?"

"Exactly," Hattie agreed. Harry and she didn't know about all of this until they arrived. She was sure they would learn more with every place and person they ran into from this world. The boy cracked a small smile at her agreeing. Hattie then decided to show exactly what she meant. "Do you play football? I'm sure you have a favorite team, most boys do. Me, I'm just pleased when I have the chance to play and be able to watch one. Although, I do admit I enjoy watching the Stonewall Lions with their new goalie. He's just brilliant."

Stumbling, the boy fumbled with his mouth a little before agreeing back with her. "Uh, yeah. Yes, they do have a decent goalie. As far as goalie's go. But football pales to compare to quidditch."

Hattie beamed. "See?" She poked Harry in his arm. "I'm not the only one who likes Cadwell as their goalie."

Harry laughed, struggling to hold it in. "Sure. Of course you aren't."

"I just said Cadwell was a decent goalie, didn't I?"

"We should play together," Hattie suggested quickly as she turned back to the other boy. "Or are you just a fan? Fine just to watch the game?"

Eyes wide at being caught out, the boy nodded. "I am. I prefer watching football," he lingered on the name a little. Then he looked down for a moment at his feet, before back up to her. "I play better on broom than feet."

"Football is still football," Hattie said. "You can still join me for a quick passing game perhaps with one once we are at Hogwarts? It can't hurt, probably improve your athletic ability for quidditch."

"Mmm, perhaps," he responded cautiously. Then he suddenly blinked and turned about to look out the shop. "I say, look at that man."

Hattie and Harry both turned to see Hagrid at the shop window, pointing at the two ice creams he held to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry answered quickly. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh. I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. Hattie wrinkled her nose and wiggled her mouth a bit. This boy was raised far differently than they were if he was casually asking if another person was a servant like that. Even Dudley wouldn't blatantly refer to her brother and her like that even though they were treated like that in receiving most if not all of the household chores. Unless he wanted to get Harry riled up. But that was typical with the boys.

"Yes, exactly. I've heard he's some sort of savage. Lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"Do you?"

"I think it's a case of heard wrong," Hattie pipped in. "If you haven't actually spent time with him, you can't really know if they told you the truth. He seems to be a jolly fellow and cares about others from the time we've spent with him today, don't you think?"

Harry scowled at her, knowing she was doing the same thing Hattie did when it came to him and Dudley. "Yes," he agreed reluctantly.

"Hm. Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

Hattie scowled at Harry and nudged him. He scowled back. She sighed.

"Oh. Sorry." The other boy didn't look much sorry at all. He was giving Harry a strange look. "But they were our kind weren't they?"

"They were a witch and a wizard if that's what you mean."

Hattie glared at her brother. Harry was setting right into hating this boy without taking the time to understand the other probably had no idea what was wrong.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, they're just not the same."

"Everyone being the same is just dull though," Hattie interrupted the boy's words. He frowned a little at her, obviously not used to being interrupted in repeating those beliefs or interrupted in general.

He pursed his lips, thinking before he spoke up more slowly than when he began. "But they should keep it in the old wizard families, don't you think? The other sort, well, they haven't even been brought up to know the wizarding ways. I'm told some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter. Imagine."

"You seem pretty well informed," Hattie said. She grinned as he preened at the compliment. The boy clearly wanted to make a great impression and to sound impressive. He just had no idea of how some of it sounded to certain people. "Why don't you tell them all about quidditch and such?"

"Oh, everyone should know about quidditch." The boy's eyes lit up more than they had during the entire conversation. Hattie beamed back at him. She had hit upon something the boy really cared about more than anything he said of keeping it to the old families in the wizard world.

"Practice on me," Hattie said quickly. "Quidditch? Why that's a funny sounding name. Sounds a bit like dealing quid pro quo, this or that."

"Nothing like that, quidditch is much better than a Latin phrase. See it's a sport played on brooms."

Hattie raised a finger and wagged it. "Racing brooms that do what?"

"That fly of course, you know that. The game involves two teams and each team has three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and of course, the most important player called the seeker. I plan to be the seeker for my house," the boy said excitedly.

"Impressive."

But before Hattie could say anymore, Madam Malkin came over. "That's it. Done with you dear."

Harry hopped down quickly.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose," the boy said as he stepped off of his own footstool.

Hattie made her way forward and the boy paused a little, but then put his hand out for her. She took it and stepped up onto his vacated footstool. Well, the boy certainly had been raised differently to offer her a hand. It was actually nice, even though she knew he was probably taught to do this.

"Thank you."

Harry snorted.

The boy arched an eyebrow at her brother and sneered at him, but turned back to give her a small quirk of his mouth that could pass for a smile. "You're welcome."

His eyes flickered down and he realized he still held her hand. The boy swiftly took it back.

"Thanks for practicing on me. You'll tell me more at Hogwarts, correct?"

Confusion flickered across his face. "You can help me tell the other kind about important things like quidditch."

Hattie shook her head. "Only as much as you've told me and what I've guessed from the advertisements outside of the broom shop outside. I should tell you about football in return. A sport for a sport."

His jaw dropped and Hattie smiled. The boy looked fairly cute when he dropped his guard.

"You, you…you said for practice. You mean you're a mu…a muggleborn?"

"Well," Hattie trailed off. "You'd have to properly explain to me what that means for me to answer you properly."

The boy closed his mouth, still wide eyed at her. "I…I must be going." He spun and straightened his shoulders back once again. "Have those robes sent to Malfoy Manor." With that, the boy strutted out of there.

Harry snorted and laughed. "Nice one Hattie! Did you see his face?"

She smacked him over his head. "I was being nice! Didn't you notice how he just wanted to impress us with his knowledge? Most of it was things he had heard from other people or agreeing with me about football to not sound as if he didn't know something. I had guessed football wasn't as big here with that broom shop, but I don't think he knew anything about football. I at least cracked his mask of trying to be like an adult and all knowing when asking about quidditch."

"He's like Dudley. You started treating him like Dudley," Harry accused. He huffed. "But did you hear what he said with—"

"Harry."

"Fine. I won't say anything to him if he doesn't say anything like that to us again."

"Ask about quidditch."

"Sure," Harry drawled out his agreement. But then he grinned. "I still know totally did that on purpose Hattie."

She pushed his shoulder. "Be quiet. And only because I wanted to see him act like a kid instead of trying to be an adult," she admitted.

Madam Malkin came over to Hattie. "Alright dear. Let's get you started now."

Harry grinned from behind the squat lady. "Knew you did it on purpose. I'm gunna go out and tell Hagrid you'll be out soon."

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	5. Bound for Hogwarts

**Chapter Five: Bound for Hogwarts**

On the first day of September, both Hattie and her brother woke up early. Having packed and repacked many times, there really wasn't anything to be up early for but she took out one of her schoolbooks once again. Between Transfiguration and Potions, Hattie was fast growing favorite subjects already. They were all fascinating, but there was something about changing one thing to another and how all the ingredients worked together for that end result. History was always interesting, reading stories of the past and Harry and she had both been delighted as they had poured over the once thought impossible creatures listed in another book.

Harry paced back and forth. Hattie grinned at him from over the potions book, currently reading the section near the back that detailed information on various potion ingredients. She marked her page with asphodel and tossed the pillow from the bed at him.

"It's early Harry. Besides, Hagrid told us that if there was any trouble we could send him a message with Hedwig."

"I know." He plopped onto the bed and bit his lip. "It's just...it still all feels so impossible. Us, special? Going off to a school for witches and wizards? It seems..."

"Farfetched?"

Harry nodded.

"It does," Hattie admitted. "But, hey, it has our chauffeurs of the day frightened enough to deliver us to King's Cross."

He smiled at that, amused at the idea. "Chauffeurs. I think they only agreed because they think they'll be rid of us."

"I'll miss Dudley and Petunia though."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Really? But they, they...not Uncle Vernon?"

"I'll never miss him," she declared harshly. "At least Petunia is tolerable in giving us chores and then freedom to wander. She's the reason you finally got your glasses. And she told me how to make the drink her and mum always made for each other late at night after a nightmare as kids. Dudley is just as curious as us in about this magic school. We should send him letters."

Harry snorted. "You can send him letters."

She snorted back and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Boys."

A couple of hours later, Hattie and Harry had everything packed in the car ready to leave. As usual, Hattie was sitting between her brother and cousin because things never went well in the few times they had sat beside each other in the vehicle.

They arrived at King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry and Hattie's things onto a trolley and wheeled it into the station for them. She shared a look with Harry both of them puzzled at his bout of niceness he was showing. Then he stopped dead and gave them a nasty grin. Hattie stepped close to Harry, eyebrows furrowed. This was a public place full of people. What exactly was Vernon up to to have such a pleased face?

"Well there you two are." He laughed. "Platform 9 and platform 10. Your platform should be right here but they don't seem to have built it yet do they? Have a nice term."

With that said, he turned and left them without another word, stranded between the two platforms.

The Dursleys drove away, all three laughing in the car. Dudley gave a last look back and waved, peering curiously between the two platforms. Then, the Dursleys were out of sight.

"Petunia was here years ago with Mum," Hattie reassured herself out loud. "There must be a Platform 9 3/4."

"With her laughing like that?"

"She wouldn't actually ditch us, she still took us in all those years ago. It must be somewhere, we just don't see it yet."

"I suppose," Harry grudgingly admitted.

Both baffled, they peered about, looking for something. If there was a trick to it, Hagrid must have forgotten to tell them. When Harry went to step toward a guard, Hattie pulled him back.

"There must be other witches or wizards here. Look for weird clothes or owls with someone. Rats or cats. Big trunks too. Anything out of the ordinary."

Harry nodded and they went back to looking around for signs through the people milling around them. Her brother fidgeted on his feet and Hattie shifted in concern too at noticing the large clock displaying the time. They only had ten minutes before the train to Hogwarts left.

"Hattie we only have ten minutes. What if we get stuck here?"

Catching someone behind them say something with 'muggles' in the sentence, she turned to see a group of red heads. They had an owl with them.

Hattie nudged Harry. He looked to where she pointed and bewilderment filled his face, then he sighed in relief. A bespectled red head had strolled to a wall between platforms 9 and 10 with his trolley. Literally strolled into the wall.

"Magic," Harry said simply. He looked to Hattie, face bright. "Crazy."

Together, they hurried to push their trolley over to the family. Two more disappeared into the wall, a set of identical twins, one right after the other. Hattie and Harry moved faster before all of them were gone.

"Excuse us," they chimed as they reached the plump older woman directing the children.

"Hello dearies. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed to the last and what looked to be youngest of her sons. He was tall and gangly, with lots of freckles. What looked to be his sister standing next to the lady scowled up at Ron.

"Yes. The thing...the thing is...we don't know..."

"How to get onto the platform?"

They nodded.

"Don't worry," she said. Hattie smiled at her reassuring words, glad they found someone to help. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Don's stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it. That's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on. Go on before Ron."

"Er..."

"You were here first," Hattie spoke up. She didn't blame Harry. That barrier looked awfully solid. "Why not you go first?"

"Still nervous? That's all right. Ron, you go on then."

The youngest boy turned about and made for the wall, not slowing down, but he his head turned to the side with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Go on. You just walk straight through." She patted Harry on his arm. Harry swallowed, looking at the barrier and Hattie looked at it as well. The lady turned and smiled over at Hattie. "You can go next with us girls dear."

"I can go through with my—"

"Go on now." The older woman ushered Harry forward. Hattie rushed to follow, grabbing hold of the trolley as well. The small red haired girl went wide eyed, gob smacked at her mother's word being not followed. Hattie winked at the girl.

Then everything went black before lighting up again, a train whistle blew loudly. Platform 9 3/4 the sign declared under the archway they had just run through. Hattie turned to face forward and saw the scarlet steam engine waiting next to the platform. The sign up ahead said 'Hogwarts Express 11 o'clock'. It was packed. Owls hooting from cages, students of varying ages chattering excitedly, families hugging farewells, trunks and trolleys being all loaded onto the train.

"I've always wanted to go through walls like a ghost," she declared to Harry. He grinned back at her.

"Mental. Like a ghost? It's only magic. Aren't…aren't you a witch?" The freckled boy asked with uncertainty. Hattie and Harry looked to see the boy who had gone through before them.

"Well I'm certainly not a wizard," Hattie joked. "Or perhaps you were talking to my brother."

The boy goggled. "Uh, we should probably move out of the way for when my mum and sister come through."

"Oye Ron!" One of the older red head boys shouted and waved. Ron started and rushed over to the rest of his family, handing over one of the small boxes on his trolley to one of the twins. Faces all alight in glee, the two of them hurried to put it into a different trunk before their older brother turned around to see it.

Hattie looked back to the wall that kept this from the rest of the world, remembering that they still stood in the way for the older woman and her daughter. Together, she and Harry pushed their trolley around with their trunks. A round faced boy was frantic, worried about a lost toad. Hattie immediately looked about for it before they passed completely. Another boy with dreadlocks had the look of hosting the entertainment of the hour, surrounded by a crowd persisting to see what he had inside of his box. A pair of girls walked along the opposite direction. The one with long black hair and was of Asian decent smiled at Hattie as they passed, before continuing to chat to her friend about the Tutshill Tornadoes.

Reaching an empty compartment near the end of the train, Harry took Hedwig in first. Hattie grabbed his trunk first and tried to push it up the steps. Harry pulled from his end, but it got caught a couple of times before they got it up there. Hattie turned to get her own trunk and came face to face with one of the red haired twins, who grinned mischievously.

"Want a hand?"

"Which hand are you offering?"

Startled, the boy stepped back and then let out a laugh. Another laugh sounded behind her and the other twin came bounding around to peer closely at her. The first said, "That's a good one. But all good hands, all good hands this time. The school year has yet to start after all, Fred and I have plenty of time to get the first years later on."

The one who wasn't Fred clapped a hand on the one who was Fred. Hattie glanced between the two and found it difficult to see an obvious difference between them.

"To right we do. Especially little Ronnikins, eh George?" The one who was Fred clapped a hand onto the one who was George. Hattie smiled at seeing Fred had a slight pucker on the edge of his hand, as though he had burnt it at some point. That would work for now.

With the twins help pushing and Harry pulling, Hattie's trunk got tucked away in the corner of the compartment together with Harry's trunk.

"Thanks," they said together. The nonburnt hand twin, George seemed startled at this and glanced between Hattie and Harry, then nudged Fred. Fred looked over as Harry pushed his sweaty hair back.

"What's that?"

Fred pointed at Harry's lightening scar and Harry froze.

"Blimy," George said. "Are you..."

"He is. Aren't you?"

"What?"

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.

"Oh him. I mean, yes. I am. " Harry fidgeted under their closer scrutiny.

The older woman's voice floated through the window, saving them all from anything after the startling silence. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming mum!"

They sent a last look back at Harry, George's eyes lighting up when Hattie stepped in front of her red faced brother, then the red haired twins were gone.

Harry wandered over to sit at the window, half hiding as he watched the red haired family. Hattie watched her brother for a moment, his eyes following the plump lady taking out a handkerchief and fussing over the youngest boy. The boy struggled away, the twins grinned and said something, obviously teasing their brother. The mother looked about and asked a question, then spotted the bespeckled red head son striding up to the rest of the family to speak with his mother. He had already changed over to his robes.

Once again, the twins grinned and began teasing their other brother. The fuss seemed to be over the shiney badge he wore upon his chest, a large 'P' on it. Their attention turned back to their mother and she seemed proud. Hattie caught the tail end of complaints over new robes and noticed the eldest boy seemed to have the new robes. The mother kissed the eldest goodbye and then turned with a stern face to the twins.

Hattie happened to look back to her brother at that and knew what was bothering him by his longing face. No family was here to send them off like that. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Harry's shoulders slumped as he ducked his head against the window. Then he squeezed tightly back.

"Hey Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train."

Harry leaned back in his seat quickly and tugged Hattie with him.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter."

The girl's voice pipped up. "Oh mum. Can I go on the train and see him Mum? Oh please?"

Harry's face went redder than when the pair of twins stared at him earlier and he slumped farther down his seat.

"You've already seen him Ginny. The poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there, like lightening."

"Poor dear. I wondered why he was alone and didn't have his parents with him. He was ever so polite when he asked to find the platform. The girl with—"

"Never mind that. Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"I forbid you to ask him Fred. No! As if he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right. Keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded. Harry peered back up through the window and Hattie did as well. Their mother rushed to get the three boys on board, the girl crying. All along the train were yells and shouts and hands sticking out to wave goodbyes. Then the train began to move and the families on the platform soon disappeared from sight as the train went around the corner.

Houses appeared instead.

"That's it," Harry's voice quivered. "We're going. We're on our way to Hogwarts."

He looked over to her and Hattie smiled. "We're going to Hogwarts," she said breathlessly. "To learn magic." Harry grinned back.

The door to the compartment opened and the youngest red head boy from the family came in. "Anyone sitting there," he asked with a pointing finger. "Everywhere else is full." Hattie and Harry shook their heads, watching as the freckled boy breathed a sigh of relief and he sat down.

He looked up at Harry, then quickly out the window as if he hadn't looked.

"Just ask," Hattie told him.

Startled, the boy looked back to Hattie and then averted his eyes after he looked at Harry. "Ask what?"

"Hey Ron."

All three of them looked up to see that the twins were back.

"We're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan has a tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron. His face had gone a bit pale.

"Harry," called out the other twin. Hattie checked the hand he had on the compartment door. It was George. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."

His eyes turned to her.

"I'm Hattie, his sister."

Fred started and looked between Harry and her, before he grinned and nudged his twin. George only beamed. "Thought you were. See you later then."

"Bye," they said. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

"Just ask that question," Hattie said pointedly. Harry quietly nodded.

"Oh. Well I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got...you know?"

He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his fringe and Ron stared.

"So that's where...You-Know-Who..." Ron looked terrified and fascinated all at once. It dawned on Hattie that as Hagrid said, the other boy had grown up hearing all about the times when Lord Voldemort had been a real threat and probably also heard all the hushed tones. He, just as Harry and Hattie, didn't fully remember those times and the war hadn't affected him as it did to all the adults. Harry and his scar showed how the war affected someone even their age.

"Yes. But I can't remember it."

Liar, Hattie thought, but not unkindly. For a first meeting, it was rather prying if Ron did do as his mother forbade him and his brothers to not ask Harry about it.

"Nothing?" Asked Ron eagerly.

"Ah, well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else," Harry hedged out. He glanced over to Hattie, used to her being the focus more often and clearly wanting a helping hand. Hattie rolled her eyes in Ron's direction. Then she mouthed 'rude' to Harry. Her brother shifted in his seat and shrugged. He mouthed 'boy' back over at her and snickered as she snorted.

Harry was not funny.

"Wow." Ron sat back and stared at Harry for a few moments. Then as if realizing he was doing so, looked quickly out the window again. After a moment, he turned back around to look at Hattie.

"And you're really his sister? I've only heard stories about Harry being, um..."

"No, I'm actually his favorite sitting chair, didn't you know that?"

"Hattie," Harry pleaded. But a smile wormed across his face at her answer.

"But you're standing," Ron pointed out. Hattie cracked up into laughter at that from Ron. The boy went red in the ears. Hattie finally sat down since the train began moving.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked just as eagerly as Ron had been asking his questions earlier. Ron shot Hattie a puzzled look, still flushed from his embarrassment. Then he looked back to Harry.

"Uh, yes, I think so. I think mum has a second cousin who is an accountant but we never talk about him."

"Why?"

Ron shrugged at Hattie's question. "Dunno. I think it had something to do with something from before I was born."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

"I heard you went to live with muggles. What was it like?"

Hattie sighed and leaned back. Perhaps Harry had something with his boys comment before. Harry was just as fascinated with Ron as Ron was with Harry. She let them be though. While Hattie had always been on good terms with Dudley, Harry had not and thus had never had much a chance at making a friend before. She had always been fine sticking close to Harry or Dudley. There had only been a couple other kids at school she had thought were interesting enough to hang out with, but time to do so had always been short due to chores of Dursleys. Hopefully, she would come across some interesting people at Hogwarts to really stick around with. Like the boy from Diagon Alley.

"Horrible. Well, my aunt and uncle and cousin are though."

"Well, I'm going to miss-"

"Dudley," Harry finished for her. "I'm not. I still don't see how you can get along with him. He's our cousin."

"Oh," Ron said simply at the explanation.

"I wish we had a bigger family though. Three older brothers and your mum-"

"Five," Ron interrupted sourly. "I've got five older brothers. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to look up to. Bill and Charlie already left. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was a Captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do just as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new either with five older brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat. Hattie stared at it, agreeing with Ron's tone over the sleeping animal. It wasn't that great of a pet and it looked close to the last of its days. She wondered why if Percy had the rat, he'd want to keep his pet until the end.

"His name is Scabbers and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from dad for getting made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff-I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Hattie listened on as Harry told Ron all about not affording things himself. Telling Ron all about Dudley's hand me downs, not getting birthday presents, everything. Ron cheered up and soon the two boys were swapping stories back and forth, mutually complaining in relief and hilarity at some points. Then Harry went on to voice a worry. That Ron at least grew up in the wizard world and he didn't and he'd probably be worst in the class.

Ron quickly reassured Harry and Hattie relaxed as well, hearing him say they were not the only ones to not grow up in the wizard world and they would be fine. Hattie was sure she and Harry would make plenty errors, but this boy seemed to be of good sorts for her brother. Ron didn't mind explaining things at all and his lack of tack made it all that much more easier for Harry to ask or say whatever Harry needed to.

At some point, the door slide open to their compartment again and a smiling dimpling woman stood there with a trolley of snacks and food. Mostly snacks it looked like to Hattie. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry leap up, excited, making his way out into the corridor. Hattie got up in curiosity when she saw him hesitate. None of the snacks available were ones he or her were familiar with at all. He quickly decided to buy a bit of each and carted it back inside. Ron stared as Harry dumped his load of candy onto an empty seat. Hattie peered closer at the one labeled Chocolate Frog and recalled how Dudley was so pleased to share his favorite chocolate with her as a birthday gift last year.

"Hungry are you?"

"Starved," Harry answered. He took a large bite out one and handed a Chocolate Frog one over to Hattie, grinning at her surprise. "I saw you looking."

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Hattie glanced over to the freckled boy, who seemed dejected at his squished looking sandwiches. She nudged Harry, who had already been looking over to Ron. "Swap you for one of these. Go on."

Desire filled his face, but Ron glanced down. "You don't want this. It's all dry. She doesn't have time you know. With the five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty."

"Go on," Hattie said too. "Take it."

Minutes later, all three of them were sitting on the floor, swapping pasties and cakes around with one another. "This is nice," Hattie declared. "Gorging out on candy and sharing it."

Harry nodded. "Especially the sharing. Never had much to share, except under the stairs with you Hattie. Er, these aren't really frogs are they," he asked quickly.

Hattie listened to Ron's description of the candy as carefully as Harry did and watched as her brother opened one to find the card inside was for Albus Dumbledore. The man had long silvery hair, mustache and beard matching, blue eyes twinkling beneath half moon glasses.

"So this is Dumbledore."

Together they read the back information on the collectible card, then were surprised to find the photograph was empty.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang out all day," Ron said reasonably. "He'll be back later."

"He'll just walk back in there," Hattie asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Here. Take my card. One of you can have her. I've already got her. You can start your own collections." Ron tossed the card he had gotten from his Chocolate Frog over to them. He looked over to the rest of the pile.

"Go ahead," Harry said. "But you know, in the muggle world, they don't move at all."

"Really? They don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"

Hattie and Harry looked at each other.

"Magic," Hattie said simply. "Crazy."

The next candy Harry went for ended up into a game. Each would take a bean out of the bag and make guesses on what it would taste like, if it would be a good or bad one, since any flavor was at stake. Hattie managed to luck out with a raspberry one at the start, but got the worst of it according to Ron when she pulled out a brown one with the tiniest of stripes on it. It was hairball.

"Told you," he said smartly as he popped in one he assuredly said was cherry flavored. He went wide eyed and coughed it back into his hand. "Paprika!"

There was a knock on their door and the round faced boy Hattie and Harry had passed on the platform slide it open. He looked tearful. "Sorry. But have you seen a toad at all?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"You're still looking," Hattie asked.

His face drooped and he nodded. "I've lost him," he wailed. "He keeps getting away from me!"

"Well, he'll turn up."

"Yes," he said miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered. If I brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could."

Hattie glared and threw a lime green colored bean at Ron's face.

"Ow! Hey! I'm stuck with Scabbers! What are you throwing beans at me for?"

"That boy cared," Hattie retorted.

"Is he still sleeping?" At Harry's curiosity, Ron looked to where he last put his rat. Sure enough, Scabbers was still asleep.

"Look at him. You wouldn't even be able to tell if he died. I tired something to make him the least bit interesting yesterday but it didn't work." Ron then got up and dug through his trunk. He pulled out a wand that was chipped in places, even a bit of white sticking out. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway."

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door opened again. The boy was back. This time with another girl. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Hattie immediately noticed her bushy brown hair and whistled. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. Then she frowned. "I don't think it comes back like a dog if you whistle. Does it?"

The boy, Neville, shook his head. "No."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron.

The girl noticed the wand out. "Oh. You're doing magic? Let's see it-"

Hattie cut the excited bossy tone off with her own excitement. "You are definitely going to have to tell me how you got your hair that bushy. Mine never does anything like that and Harry's is pretty much magically stuck like that, can't tell me at all how his hair does it. Aunt Petunia would freak if I came back with wicked hair like yours."

Harry snickered. Ron scratched his head, confused. The girl beside Neville blinked and appeared taken aback. "Are you making fun? I've only just found out about magic a short time ago, I assure you my hair is naturally like this." The girl tugged at a strand of her hair with a wrinkle of her nose. She looked back toward Ron. "I've tried a few simple spells from my books for a bit of practice and they've all worked for me. None of my family are magical, so it was quite a surprise when we found out I was a witch. I've already—"

"Well, don't tell me if you have been using goblin spit to get your hair like that."

"I...what? No, don't be ridiculous."

Harry and Ron roared with laughter.

"Goblin spit!"

Hattie got up from where she sat. "What do you think her secret is Neville, since she doesn't seem to be sharing?" The round faced boy scrunched his face, confused and uncertain as he looked to everyone else.

"My name is Hermione Granger. And there is no secret," she said stiffly. "It's just like this."

"Hm. I'm dubious of that Hermione Granger," Hattie stated. The other girl sputtered. "Well, come on Neville. I'll help you two look for your toad. Wait, you used water of a toad to get your hair that way, right? That's where his toad went then."

"I did not!"

"I'll be back later Harry."

Still chortling over her last absurd guess, Harry nodded. "All right then," he laughed. "See you later Hattie."

"Algae from the lake of a mermaid, scrubbed in daily."

"I told you, my hair is naturally like this," Hermione fumed. "Come on Neville. You can't take her seriously. I'll help you find your toad."

Neville hurried to catch up with Hattie and Hermione as they walked the corridor. "Um," he nervously began. "None of those sound possible. It probably is just natural."

"Thank you Neville."

Hattie leaned close to the boy. "It's a game. Of course they aren't possible. It's just for fun."

"Oh. Um...maybe she doesn't use conditioner?"

"Oooh!" Hermione spun around, stomping a foot. "Don't you go along with it now too!"

Hattie covered her mouth with a hand, hiding her smile at the other girl's reaction. "Good job Hermione. Got your mind off of your worry Neville?"

The round faced boy went wide eyed in surprise, as did Hermione. "Yeah."

Hattie knocked on the compartment door they reached before sliding it open. "Greetings and salutations! We come on a noble quest, a journey, a rescue! Be it through magic or sheer stubborn nature, we shall be victorious!"

The girls gathered inside the train compartment laughed at Hattie's over the top pronouncement. Neville huffed in amusement before ducking his head bashfully back down, mumbling. "Has anyone here seen my toad?"

"A toad? Ugh," said one girl in disgust. The rest glanced about, standing up and shuffling things around to see if they could spot the missing toad. One let loose a sound of surprise. A few of the others gathered around the blonde haired girl to see what she had found.

The pink faced girl turned about with a tentative smile and held out her hands. "Is this your toad?"

"Trevor," Neville shouted in glee. He took the pet from the girl's hands. "Thank you!"

The girl's smile grew larger. "You're welcome."

"Our much appreciation for aiding us upon our great quest." Hattie bowed, waving her hand about with flourishes and then stood back up to laugh at herself. "I'm heading back to my compartment. You two coming back with me?"

"Um...I don't know. Would that be okay?"

"Of course!" She waved farewell to the compartment they had found Trevor inside, before sliding it shut. "Are you coming back with us Hermione?"

The girl looked unsure for once during their short time together, hesitating as she glanced down the corridor. "Oh all right. But no more fun at my hair."

"Oh, of course," Hattie said solemnly. She nudged Neville beside her. "It's something dull like lots of hair spray anyway, isn't it?"

Neville laughed, but tried to cover his mouth at seeing Hermione's scowl.

"I don't see how your game is funny at all," she sniffed.

"Oh come on. Lighten up. It's like saying owls are angry fluffy flying marshmallows."

Neville winced. "That one I can actually agree on. They look like cute balls of fluff, but then they peck you in the hand when you don't give them money fast enough for delivering the paper. More reason to have a pet toad instead."

Hattie slide open her compartment door to find Harry and Ron discussing the sport of Quidditch. She brightened at finding out more on the flying broom sport the boy from the robes shop was so enthralled with. Hermione sat and leaned forward as she listened carefully, but soon became uninterested by the looks of her face. Neville contributed in Ron's explanations, but did not seem as excited by the sport either.

The door slide open and all five of them turned to look. It wasn't the twins back. Hattie was looking at the boy from back in Diagon Alley, flanked by two other boys who were rather large. She grinned. However, the blond haired boy was looking at Harry and with a lot more interest than he had back there.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So—"

"Fred and George have a pair of mouths on them don't they?" Hattie turned and asked Ron. Hermione had gone wide eyed where she sat behind him. "Besides us in here, they were the only other two that knew Harry was here."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like them. They always have to be doing something big. At least it wasn't the toilet seat they joked about to Mum. Yet."

The blond haired boy looked down to where Ron still sat on the floor with Harry, snacks between them as they had chatted. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

"That's hearsay again, like about Hagrid," Hattie pointed out. The pale boy faltered, then, decided to ignore her in favor of directing his attention back to Harry. She smiled at the boy. So, she did leave an impression on this interesting boy after all. Hattie was glad she wasn't the only one left with a lasting impression.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You'll find out that some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco stuck out his hand to Harry. Hattie watched in bemusement as her brother stared back, his jaw tightening. Harry's lasting impression was different than her own. The other boy hadn't changed since Diagon Alley. Still out to impress with his knowledge, acting like an adult who means well, but cannot relate to other children.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself, thanks."

Put out, Draco Malfoy drew his hand back and his head up high. There was a faint tinge of pink across his pale cheeks. "You will regret turning down my offer Potter. Crabbe, Goyle."

"But I didn't turn it down," Hattie spoke up.

"I didn't offer it to you girl." Draco fidgeted when she leaned forward. Hattie smiled at his nervous moment, finding him more adorable when taken aback and losing his cool manner.

"It is an interesting way to go about asking for a friendship. You do know we are only eleven? You can just ask to hang out. You don't have to try so hard to sound like a stuffy nose adult. Your nose can only be upturned a few inches higher than my own anyway."

She measured from her nose to his chin with her hand. He twitched automatically back. Hattie beamed at his wide eyes. "See Draco? Do you want to hang out with us in our compartment?"

Stiffening his back once more, he gave her his attempt at a condescending look. "Let's go Crabbe and Goyle."

The three of them disappeared. Hattie leaned out the door and watched them go. She went back in and plopped next to Harry. "I like him, don't you?"

"No, not really. I think he actually thinks he's better than us."

Ron snorted. "He's a Malfoy." As this explained everything. Hattie looked over to Harry and he shrugged. However, Ron grinned. "Did you see his face? A few inches higher than my own. You're all right for a girl."

"Thanks," Hattie deadpanned. "I reckon you're all right for a boy."

Ron blinked owlishly.

"So you're really Harry Potter? I've read all about you."

Startled, Harry turned to Hermione. "Uh, you have?"

"Why of course. I got a few background books for extra reading. If it was me I would read all about it. The accounts vary some, but I've read about you in three different books. But I'm not sure, well, the one did briefly mention a sister, but never mentioned her after the event, I always assumed she died with your parents, but you're his sister aren't you? That'd be why you said that on that boy's offer of friendship to Potter, right? It makes sense logically. Am I right?"

Hattie laughed as Hermione said this all in one large breath. "Yes. I'm Hattie Potter. I've decided I like your excitement for knowledge. You didn't bring any of those books with you? I remember looking at one called _Hogwarts, A History_ and thinking that would be a good one considering where we're going."

Hermione brightened enormously, any earlier grievances over her hair forgotten. "Oh yes! That was one of my favorites! The bits about the founders and houses were particularly fascinating. You know, since we'll be sorted into one of the houses. Do any of you have an idea of what house you will be in?"

There was a pregnant pause. Then Neville carefully spoke up. "My dad was in Gryffindor, but I don't...I don't think I'm brave enough to be one. Maybe Hufflepuff?"

"I was hoping for Gryffindor," Harry said casually. Hermione nodded.

"Because your parents were both Gryffindor," she asked.

"Yeah."

"I think Gryffindor sounds like a nice house. It was the same house Dumbledore was in you know. But Ravenclaw sounds good as well."

"You certainly sound like a Ravenclaw," said Ron. His face was contorted. "I'll probably be stuck in Gryffindor like the rest of my family, but I think I'll be happy if I'm not in a house with you."

Hermione jolted, struck by the harsh declaration from the boy. She sniffed and turned her head away as if what Ron said did not matter to her. Hattie threw another bean at him, this one gray.

"Ow! What?"

"That-that wasn't very nice," Neville stammered out.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time," a voice echoed throughout the train. "Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

There was silence in their compartment. Hattie glanced out the window to find it was getting dark, the sky a deep purple. Now that she was paying attention to it, it did seem as though the train was slowing down.

Hermione's voice broke the silence. "The rest of you better get your robes on."

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter Six: The Sorting Ceremony**

Together, all five of them pushed their way to the door through all the other students. The night air was cold, but a warm voice greeted them. "First years! First years over here! All right there, Harry and Hattie?"

Hattie and Harry waved at Hagrid.

"C'mon, follow me—any more first years? Mind yer step now! First years follow me!"

All the first years followed Hagrid, a few, like Hattie, looking back and wondering where the upper years were going. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down the steep narrow path. Hagrid shouted out they would be seeing Hogwarts soon and all of a sudden, there it was around the bend. It set atop a high mountain across a black lake, windows sparkling across both the darkness of sky and lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

There was a rush for the boats, Harry and Ron followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. Harry looked back, his face dropping as he realized there was no room in their boat for Hattie. Hattie smiled and shrugged, then looked about the other boats. She grinned and waved back at her brother as she ran to a boat with only three. Harry groaned and chuckled, but Ron shouted in surprise as Hattie climbed into the boat Draco and the other two from earlier already sat in.

Draco sputtered, wide eyed as Hattie managed into the bit of space beside him. The boy had been sitting in the middle, obviously attempting to make sure no one thought there was room to his boat. Still wide eyed, he scooted far to the other side of the bench. The other two large boys gapped in surprise and looked back to Hattie, pulling back.

She beamed at the reaction from all the boys, then looked up at the great castle which towered as their boat glided forward. When they reached a sort of underground harbor, Draco was quick to scramble out, but Hattie missed him shooting puzzled looks back at her as Harry had managed to catch up to her. Ron, Neville, and Hermione trumped along as well. All the first years walked up a flight of stone steps to crowd around a huge front door of oak.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a large fist and knocked three times. At once, a tall black haired woman opened it, her emerald green robes moving and shimmering from the motion. She had a stern face. Hagrid introduced them to the woman.

"The first years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide, showing an entrance hall so big a whole house could fit inside it. They followed her through the stone walls lit by flaming torches and into a small chamber off the hall. They crowded in, grouping together tightly. Hattie stood close to Harry in the silence, the murmur of other voices drifting into the chamber from elsewhere.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered about a few students. Nervous, Harry tried to flatten his hair. Hattie tried to mess her hair up. They sighed and shared a look, long since resigned to their stubborn hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses," Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry looked fearful and Hattie reached over to squeeze his hand. Everyone else looked terrified too. She felt the worry reach her and hoped it was only a simple list, someone reading their names to a house. They jumped about a foot in the air as about twenty ghosts went through the wall, arguing with one another. Several screamed.

Unaware of them, the ghosts continued their conversation about a Peeves. The ghost wearing a ruff and tights noticed them first. "I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nobody answered.

"Waiting," Hattie said, stepping forward. Harry tightened his grip from beside her.

The fat little monk smiled widely. "New students! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. Ghosts and first years alike turned to see that Professor McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the wall.

"Now, form a line and follow me."

They got into line, Harry and then Ron behind Hattie and a sandy haired boy in front of her. Then they left the chamber, across the hall, and a pair of double doors. The Great Hall opened before them all. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that floated in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students already sat. Another long table was at the top of the hall where the rest of the professors sat. That was where Professor McGonagall led them, teachers at their backs and hundreds of students staring at them.

Harry stepped slightly behind her and looked up. Hearing Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," Hattie looked up too. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all with the stars twinkling high above the candlelight.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed and dirty, but it was still clearly a wizard's hat. It twitched, then a rip near the brim opened wide-and the hat began to sing.

The whole hall burst into applause when it finished its song on all the houses, Hattie joining in as she stared at the hat with amazement. She guessed she was sort of right about someone reading a list. No list, but it seemed fair since it was a hat's judgment rather than human bias.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward once again, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hattie recognized the girl who stumbled out of line. She was the same girl who found Neville's toad on the train. She put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment then—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The monk ghost waved at Hannah.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left cheered and clapped this time. Mandy Brocklehurst was also Ravenclaw, but Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor. After her, Slytherin received Millicent Bulstrode. The sandy haired boy who had walked in before Hattie was called a few students later as Seamus Finnigan. Seamus sat fro nearly a minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. Hermione followed, almost running to the stool to jam the hat on her head. Hattie clapped, glad the bushy haired girl got a house she wanted with Gryffindor. Ron groaned.

Neville ran off still wearing the hat as he went to Gryffindor and had to return back, being laughed at, to give it to Morag MacDougal who became a Ravenclaw. Draco swaggered forward with his chin high. Hattie covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her amusement, but removed it to clap as Draco went to join Slytherin and sit next to his two friends from the train and boat.

Hattie was aware of Harry fidgeting more beside her, reaching out to grab his hand. He squeezed it tightly. The next few students before them did not seem to take long and Professor McGonagall shouted out their last name.

"Potter, Harry!"

Hattie gave a quick squeeze to her brother's hand before letting go. Whispers suddenly broke out across the hall as Harry stepped forward. Harry hastily put the hat onto his head after he looked up in front of him and saw people craning to look up at him. Hattie fidgeted now, waiting to find out what house her brother would be in.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shaking, Harry removed the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table which was erupting the loudest cheer yet during the sorting. In a daze, Harry looked around and back up to her.

"Potter, Hattie!"

And then it was her turn.

The hall gave a lurching silence, heads spinning quickly to stare wide mouthed at her. Whispers broke out again. At least Harry had the attention that he disliked off of him now, Hattie thought thankfully. Carefully, she picked the hat up and sat on the stool before placing it onto her head.

"Hmm," a small voice said in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. In a different way than your brother before though. Accepting and welcoming to people I see, especially the ones with difficult personalities, an odd liking there. But a very closed mind for someone of your age, hmm. An inquisitive mind for everything around you, talent in you indeed, also a courage that cannot be ignored. But I think at your core, everything stems out because of...yes. A loyalty to people. Yes. A place to help you open your mind to lean a bit more on others when needed... Best be...HUFFLEPUFF!"

A second of silence, then the table on the far right burst into applause. Hattie headed over, then stopped in sudden realization.

She looked to the far left table, where Harry sat, the complete opposite side of the Great Hall.

He was frowning, but smiled and shrugged when they met eyes. Hattie gave a small smile back, but she didn't like it.

She slumped down next to Hannah and an older boy. Hattie huffed at the empty gold plate in front of her. "Think I can claim its the house of loyalty and get up and sit next to my brother?"

The older boy froze from turning to congratulate her with a handshake and snorted. He ducked his head and burst into quiet laughter. "Oh, you'll do fine here in Hufflepuff. I'm Cedric Diggory, third year."

Hattie took his hand. "Hattie Potter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They turned to see a boy head to that table, clapping for him. Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw and then Ron went to Gryffindor. The tall freckled boy seemed pleased. Last of all of them was made a Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet to welcome all the students, but kept it short with a few odd words. The upper years near Hattie and Hannah pointed at the table filled with food. She grinned, taking a deep whiff of it.

"Thank you," she chorused with the rest of the students.

Never really been allowed to eat whatever she liked with the Dursleys, Hattie looked over all the food. Others reached out, scooping and grabbing to fill up their plates as they chatted.

"Go ahead Hannah and Hattie," Cedric said as he went for a pork chop. "You too over there Susan."

All three of them looked up to the smiling third year and then took to piling up their plates. Hannah fussed with one of her blonde pig tails as she peered over to Hattie. "Harry is your brother?"

"Yes."

"Two twins in your class," Cedric commented. He smiled down at Hattie, laughing easily. "As long as neither of you are anything like Fred and George Weasley in my class. They're both in Gryffindor."

"They seemed all right to me on the train," Hattie said. "Helped Harry and I with our trunks."

"Just wait for the school year to really start. Hard to hate them though when it is all in good fun. Although... They were the final straw for last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Another upper year grinned from around Cedric, long blond hair swinging. "So glad I asked them to get me out of that final exam. They did say they were bored anyway, so better than it having been done on me."

"What did they do?" Susan asked curiously and with concern.

"Last year's professor was a bit...squeamish around critters," Cedric said delicately. "And they managed to do something to a box load of Chocolate Frogs that made any attempt of dispelling them cause them to duplicate by tenfold."

The other boy next to Cedric cracked into laughter. "She went bloody insane, screeching all high and exploded them all in a fit of accidental magic! Exams illegible due to chocolate!"

"I thought accidental magic doesn't happen after-"

"It doesn't," the other boy pipped in cheerfully. "It was brilliant!"

"Eric," Cedric chastised.

The blond haired boy grinned broadly. "Yeah well, not like she mattered. Professor from this year doesn't look up to snuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts either."

"Professor Quirrell?" Hattie glanced up to the teachers' table. The nervous young man wore a large purple turban, nodding shakedly at a dark haired professor. "He stuttered a lot when Harry and I met him at the Leaky Cauldron."

Eric groaned. "At least we only will have him a year with the curse."

"What curse?" Hattie, Hannah, and Susan all asked. Eric sat up with a grin, but Cedric waved him off.

"No curse. Just most Defense professors only contract a year of teaching." Cedric paused, leaning to glance behind Hattie. "I think the Slytherin sitting behind you has been calling for your attention."

She heard the voice then. "I said hey, how dare you ignore me."

Hattie turned around on the bench and saw Draco turned to face her from his bench. She grinned.

"Hey Draco!"

He scowled. Sitting across from him peering on were his two friends from before. Other first years were grouped around them, they sneaked peeks at him and her.

"It's Malfoy. Why did you not inform me you were Potter's sister?"

Hattie shrugged. "You never asked. I think you were more interested in impressing Harry. Oh! For sorts, I like your sort so far. Does your offer of friendship still hold since I'm a Potter too?"

He sputtered and she beamed at his reaction. The others at his table watched carefully, like it was a game.

"I'll offer," she said. Hattie reached her hand out across tables. "Friends?"

"With a Hufflepuff?"

He was getting haunty, chin going back up in the air. Draco drew back close to his table, others nodding and giving her a scornful look. Hattie wanted to poke and offset the boy again, enjoying his strong personality he kept trying to wear like a cloak over his childhood.

"You will then? Excellent!" Hattie grabbed hold of his hand before Draco could pull it away and shook it. All the tiny faces at Slytherin gapped at her. "Okay, so first of all, I am so glad to see you at Hogwarts after meeting at Madam Malkin's. You can tell me more on quidditch. Ron was all about the Chudley Cann-"

"You can't like them," Draco burst out loudly with fierce certainty. "They're the worst of the league! Don't listen to that Weasley! No, the best team by far is no team with garish orange color! You should take a look at teams like-"

Draco froze, wide eyed as he realized he was speaking to her. His mouth moved soundlessly.

"You're right. You can finish telling me about the best quidditch teams later. We should finish eating first. Desserts are up it looks like from your table."

Hattie smiled and turned back to her own table, spotting the strawberries. Everyone at the Hufflepuff table gapped at her as Slytherin table did. Hopeful, she held up the bowl. "Sorry. Did all of you want the strawberries too?"

"What was that with Malfoy?" Susan asked across from Hattie. She narrowed her eyes. "He...he's a Slytherin."

"So?"

Hattie didn't get it.

"They were some of the first to say they were bewitched," Susan spoke lowly. She leaned forward, her voice at a whisper. "After You-Know-Who disappeared. My aunt works at the ministry though, says his father bought people and they swept their family under the rug."

"His father isn't Draco," Hattie stated. "So what does that matter if I find Draco interesting?"

"Huh, true." Cedric was the one to speak up after that. "It's just..."

Cedric shrugged and smiled at her. Eric snorted. "A Hufflepuff and Slytherin? Won't last."

"And what about Percy and Penelope?"

Eric scowled and stabbed at his chocolate éclair. Hattie continued talking with Cedric on classes with Hannah. Susan kept giving Hattie odd stares, but listened as well. The desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. He stated the forest was forbidden to enter, no magic in the corridors, quidditch trails were to be held second week of term, and the right side of the third floor was out of bounds to everyone who did not wish to die a painful death. Hattie thought it a strange joke as a school typically would keep their students safe. A few laughed at the joke though. Then, Dumbledore led them in the school song, the words streaming out in gold from his wand.

They were shortly dismissed to bed, bet Hattie asked if someone would wait before sprinting over to the other side of the hall where Harry was looking for her. His green eyes lit up.

"Hattie!"

She dashed over to her brother. A red head with horn rimmed glasses cleared his throat at them, the same older boy among the Weasley family earlier.

"Excited to see what house Mum and Dad were in?"

He nodded. Harry then looked over to where Cedric, Eric, and Hannah waited for her.

"You going to be okay tonight?"

"I've been fine the past month, too exciting for nightmares. And plus, no Vernon."

"Or Petunia and Dudley," Harry added with a quick smirk. She nudged against his shoulder.

"You must return to your housemates," the older red head ordered.

"You can't ignore the rules Percy," Ron complained in a snarky tone. "She's Harry's sister."

"I already gave them a few seconds, seconds they shouldn't have any way. Breakfast will come faster than you think on the first night Ron. I bet you are already feeling that full stomach."

The two red haired brother's argued in front of the rest of the Gryffindor first years and an amused girl close to Percy's age, another Prefect.

"Night then?" Harry asked.

"Night. I'll see you at breakfast, maybe some classes."

Her brother smiled and nodded. "Night then Hattie."

"You too Neville." The round faced boy quirked up his mouth and relayed the sentiment. "Night Hermione," Hattie added as she noticed the bushy haired girl half behind Percy. Hermione jolted and gave a tiny uncertain wave of her fingers. Hattie waved back and rushed back to where those few Hufflepuffs waited for her. Together, they jogged to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	7. The Start of Classes

**Chapter Seven: The Start of Classes**

The first class Hattie had the following day was Herbology with Gryffindor, which meant she and her fellow Hufflepuffs marched outside to the greenhouses with her brother and his fellow Gryffindors. A boy named Justin in her house had neatly written down directions to get there from one of the boards in their common room, leading the rest of them. Hattie and Harry discussed their living areas as they walked. Ron added in his voice from beside Harry. Just behind them, Hermione lingered uncertainly until she vocalized her jealousy on how Hufflepuff upper years had a board filled with helpful class directions. Ron had called her out on eavesdropping and Hattie berated him for being rude to a classmate.

It was mostly an introductory tour of greenhouse one and a brief rundown on how the class would be run. Neville's interest seemed raised as he closely followed Professor Sprout, also head of Hattie's house.

The afternoon interested Hattie more as one of two classes that interested her from the textbooks was to begin. The other class wasn't until the following morning. Professor McGonagall's talking at the start of Transfiguration class did not detract any of Hattie's interest at all. It raised it instead.

"Transfiguration will be some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn while at Hogwarts. Anyone who messes around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. Hattie leaned forward in her seat, impressed by the show. They took a lot of notes, Professor McGonagall adding in her own bits from what Hattie had already read from the book. Much of her housemates dutifully took the notes, realizing the difficulty and put off by it from the looks of their faces. But Hattie actually enjoyed the professor's take on the book and basic core behind successful transfiguration.

Hattie beamed when she managed to turn her match into a needle after four attempts. Hannah was so focused on her own match, Hattie's seatmate did not notice her success. Enthralled by it, Hattie gave it a few more gos, turning it back into the match.

"I thought I said no messing around Miss Potter." Hattie spun in her seat, startled from her exciting success.

Professor McGonagall's lip twitched down at Hattie. Hattie blinked, unsure if she saw a start of a smile. Hannah looked over, confused as she saw only a match.

"Demonstrate it once again, this time for me."

Hattie focused, and managed it on the first go. She grinned and spun her head to see what the professor thought. Lips pursing, Professor McGonagall motioned for her to continue. Hannah was watching with wide eyes. As were the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Hattie wasn't bothered by it, only taking in the challenge of transfiguring the object again. The needle went back to being a match. She beamed brightly and did a tiny jig in her seat.

"Very good Miss Potter. Ten points to Hufflepuff. Everyone please continue with your matches." Professor McGonagall leaned over Hattie. Hattie looked to the stern face, feeling uncertain. "Your father was my last student to manage turning his match to a needle on the first day."

And Hattie was positive the twitch of the lips was a smile that second time. She continued practicing, even helping Hannah with some tips when her seatmate asked. What Professor McGonagall told her should be passed onto Harry.

History seemed as though it could be interesting or made interesting due to being taught by a ghost, but it turned out to be extremely dull. Which seemed to be quite the talent as the topic was over goblin wars. Charms was taught by a tiny man who nearly squeaked when he took attendance and reached her name. He made sure they knew the specific movements and pronouncements to go with the movements. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a disappointment as Professor Quirrell stuttered through most of it and Hattie had hoped for more defense maneuvers to be talked about. When Justin asked about the turban and what he did to fight off the zombie to receive that turban from an African prince, Professor Quirrell went quite pink and asked how they were adjusting to living at Hogwarts.

It was Potions Hattie found as her other memorable class.

Like Herbology, it was a class the Hufflepuffs shared. It wasn't Gryffindor though, but Ravenclaw. Professor Snape was like Professor Flitwick in Charms class, taking roll call at the start of class. He paused at Hattie's name. Then he continued before he looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. With little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, and ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't the typical bunch of dunderheads I have to teach."

Silence followed his soft speech and Hattie could feel the possibilities at her fingertips in this class with a professor with so much heart and soul into his subject. He did not talk like a simple professor, but an impassioned master of the arts.

"Potter!" Hattie jolted at the sudden shout. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Wormwood? That has more than a few potions it is included in, but asphodel...it's in the lily family...that's associated with death and the underworld...it would make Draught of Living Death, a powerful sleeping potion."

The barest pause and then Professor Snape snapped to his next question. "Correct. Boot! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a...some animal. Was it a mule?"

Professor Snape ignored the three hands that shot up in the air by other Ravenclaws and kept his sights on Terry Boot. "What is the difference, Boot, between wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"None? It's the same plant and goes by aconite for another name Professor Snape."

"Correct." He swept his way back to the front of the dungeon classroom. "For your information, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

He proved to be a tough professor to please during his class, much more so than Professor McGonagall. Hattie glanced up curiously after taking her cauldron off the fire. It was odd. He never once looked straight at her, his black eyes seemed to drift to the side. When she looked up, he had been observing her. But his eyes quickly flickered over to Hannah, who had paired up with Hattie, watching as she added the porcupine quills.

"Other than that," Hattie explained to Cedric later in their common room, "Potions went pretty much as I expected. He ought to be serious, I read the book, if you don't pay attention, the effects of a biffed potion can be truly disastrous."

"True. Eric is proof of that. Never takes it seriously, even after blowing up one in first year that took off his eyebrows and eyelashes. But Professor Snape seems...cold when he makes his point across." Cedric pulled out his third year transfiguration textbook, chuckling at Hattie leaning close, ignoring her history essay in front of her. Eric choose this time to enter the Hufflepuff common room and annoy his friend, hugging Cedric from behind. The blond boy laughed at the tiny bats of Cedric's hand at him, before taking the seat next to him.

The third year continued as if this did not happen, offering his thoughts. "Maybe it was you answering one of his opening questions, especially when he fired such an advanced potion question to you. Never heard of him asking over such an advanced potion that first years won't even touch. I haven't even touched it yet."

"Oh!" Eric's face brightened. "Snape? Did he ask the bezoar one?"

"To Terry Boot," Hannah supplied next to Hattie.

Cedric shook his head as Eric cracked up laughing. "He asked me that one my first year, first question and only question he asked our Potions class!"

"Pardon Eric. He's proud to be the reason Professor Snape didn't fire off all three questions at us like he does for every other first year class."

"I told him in the cubboard! Then got up to show him when he didn't seem to believe me!"

"A whole twenty points removed for his cheek," Cedric informed Hattie and Hannah. He glared at the gleeful Eric.

"Worth it," Eric declared.

Ernie, a fellow first year going over his Charms textbook nearby, didn't agree by the look he shot over to the upper year. Eric didn't seem to notice as he had moved onto pestering Hannah on one of her spare ponytails and showing him how to get his thick shoulder length hair up into a bun.

However, in a trip to Hagrid's hut on Friday afternoon, Hattie found out how Harry's first Potions class went. Harry was sure that Professor Snape hated him, but he and Ron brightened and roared with laughter when Hattie said what Eric had done his first year. Even Hagrid's mouth twitched from his frown at Harry asking why the Potions professor hated him.

"Wait," Hattie said as she played with her rock cake from Hagrid. She realized something about the question. "It is interesting though that he asked both Harry and I such an advanced potion question, Cedric even said so. But it's pretty much the only potion that asphodel is used-"

"Ugh!" Ron groaned. "You sound like that know-it-all Hermione!"

Hattie threw her rock cake at Ron's face.

"Ow! Harry! What is it with your sister throwing things at me?"

Harry snickered and Ron looked betrayed. Her brother looked down at a piece of paper and tugged it free to read it. Hattie leaned over to read it as well, but it was Harry who had the sudden realization this time. "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on our birthday! It could have happened while we were there!"

Suddenly, Hagrid was acting like Professor Snape with Hattie in avoiding all of their eyes.

The next week, a notice went up in the Hufflepuff common room for first years to attend flying lessons with the Ravenclaws. Hattie moaned about it to Hannah. They already had Potions with that house and Herbology with the Gryffindors, wouldn't it make more sense to pair them together with Slytherin?

Susan was nearby and scowled. "I don't see why you want to be friends with one. They throw away friendships for ambitions of power. They're selfish and horrid."

Hannah hunched her shoulders and ducked back when Hattie spun from the notice to Susan.

"They're eleven."

"History tends to repeat," Susan retorted.

"So you want to help it repeat?"

Susan's nose flared. "I don't see why you want to be friends him! He's a tiny replica of his father. And his father—"

"Isn't Draco, like I said before. He's just trying to be an adult and impressive to everyone, but he's still a kid. He reminds me of my cousin. A decent bloke, just raised to think he's better than other people. Draco was perfectly friendly when Harry and I met him," Hattie explained earnestly. Both Susan and Hannah appeared interested, if baffled by her.

"But it was clear he had no idea that not everyone shared some of his thoughts on people. Just like my aunt and uncle try to push Dudley, our cousin, to go out and play with someone other than us, to only play with who they deemed normal people. Since he reminded Harry and I of Dudley, Draco's parents probably made sure he only met people they approved of too."

"But, he...I don't like it. My family will never take well to a Malfoy after what Lucius did."

Hattie blinked and her defensive shoulders fell some. "Oh. Um...it has something to do with the war?"

Susan nodded and Hannah reached out to put a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder. A long arm reached over all of them with a quill. Startled, all three of the Hufflepuff girls looked to see a very upper year scribbling on a scrap of parchment. A short list of names were on there, the last one being Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Right under that, the upper year finished adding Hattie Potter and Draco Malfoy with a question mark and note to the side.

"Only Hufflepuff and Slytherin since list started," Hattie read out loud. All three looked up to see the starting year on the parchment was from nearly a hundred years before.

"And the weirdest one too considering family history of both of your families," the upper year stated. "There's a reason they don't put our houses together for classes and keep the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws separate as well. The qualities between those houses don't mix well."

"We're never going to have classes with Slytherin," Hannah asked curiously.

"Nope. Not until my year, sixth year is when classes get smaller as everyone focuses on what they are going for."

"Huh," all three of them said to that.

Susan's reservations around Hattie lightened up after that. By the time flying lessons came around, the three of them headed to the grounds together with the rest of their Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw yearmates. Hattie had a great time at the lesson. Her broom seemed to like her as it shot right up to her open hand. Most of it she moseyed about and weaved through the air, enjoying the motion of it.

Slytherins began showing up near the end of it and Hattie grinned, shouting over a loud hello. "Hey Draco!"

His face pinched at being called out to and he turned his head back to his housemates, nose up in the air. Hattie nearly laughed as he continued ignoring her when she asked how excited he was for the flying class and if they would get to play any games on them during lessons. He almost responded once, but quickly caught himself and clammed up. Hattie beamed as they returned to the castle and ran into the Gryffindor group heading down to the grounds.

She was really enjoying herself at Hogwarts. Harry was here and she liked that Hermione and Neville, they were interesting. Draco was as well, but funnier than Hermione usually. He always tried to stick through it as Hermione was more likely to huff away when Hattie greeted them. Hannah was not interesting, but she was actually being found to be a good friend and shared a common belief with Hattie. The girl wanted everyone to get along as well, she was only more quiet about it. Both Transfiguration and Potions lived up to the excited hype she had created in her head during the summer, so everything was good.

Until she woke up the next morning and found out what her brother got up to during the night.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	8. A Familiar Face

**Chapter Eight: A Familiar Face**

"What do you mean duel," Hattie hissed furiously. "You can't even stop Dudley from pushing you around, much less hitting you if I'm not around to do something. A duel Harry?"

"Er, well, Ron said I'd be fine." He appeared to be dropping back to Earth from his earlier excitement, hesitant now as he looked to Ron beside him at the Gryffindor table. "Malfoy didn't show up though, so we're fine Hattie."

"Because apparently he's not a moronic boy," Hattie snipped back. "Except very sore about you not taking his hand of friendship."

Ron snorted. "Like we'd ever be friends with the likes of him. Malfoy probably didn't even think Harry was man enough to step up. It was a great adventure."

"You are why Harry nearly got caught and in trouble and possibly injured by duel," she snapped harshly. "Aren't you supposed to be a friend to him?"

"I couldn't believe Harry went through with it either," Hermione added in stiffly.

"I thought you weren't talking to us. Don't stop now," Ron told her. Hattie glared at Ron, disliking the red head more as this conversation went on. Ron turned back to Harry." "So what else do you think it could be? I bet it's really valuable or really dangerous?"

"Or both," Harry replied. He turned to Hattie. "Ron and I are trying to guess what the package was that Hagrid took out of Gringotts. We…er…found where it might be at Hogwarts."

"The third floor forbidden corridor," Hattie told them easily. Ron goggled. She couldn't even muster a laugh at him, too annoyed at the freckled red head being the reason her brother might have gotten in trouble the night before by either rule breaking or injury. When the Headmaster announced it forbidden for the year, it had stirred interest with the older Hufflepuff students. It honestly was not difficult to guess, but Hattie suddenly glared at Ron as she fully realized the importance of the mysterious package hidden there.

"And _what_ did you stupidily drag my brother into? The rumored dragon that protects Gringotts?"

Ron finally looked abashed at the apparent misadventure of the night before. "Uh, well…"

"It had three heads," Neville stuttered out. Astonished, Hattie turned to him with wide eyes. He'd been dragged along too?

"What did?" She prompted him to continue.

His voice dropped. "A dog. It…it was huge. I'm not going back."

"Honestly, it's none of our business," Hermione spoke up again.

"Exactly. These two have it the right way. But next time you decide to do something reckless, tell me. You're not doing it without me."

Hermione's jaw dropped and Neville whimpered at the thought of being involved in reckless behavior voluntarily. Harry winced. "I didn't think of that since you're in another house. You're not actually mad at Ron, but at me, aren't you?"

Her poor brother finally got it. Sure, Hattie was honestly angry at Ron for putting Harry in such danger, but they were family. Reckless or not, Harry and Hattie had always been together in times of trouble. She smiled and ruffled her brother's messy hair. "For the most part. I am a little angry at him though."

It didn't stop Hattie from receiving her first nightmare at Hogwarts later that night. She woke with a jar, crashing into the bedside table as she fell onto the floor. The pale face still turned to her in mid shout before falling to the ground, dark messy hair far too familiar. Harry.

"Hattie?"

It wasn't her brother's voice. Panicked and trapped by her blankets, she fought to get free and when a hand grabbed her shoulder, she swatted the hand away. "Harry! Where's Harry? Harry!"

"Stop! Hattie! He's sleeping and it's after hours," the voice was hissing. Dormmates, Hattie recalled in her fearful state. She had dormmates who weren't Harry.

"Sorry." She didn't mean it, but did mean it. What she saw was more than all the other green variety nightmares and she had to see Harry. She had to see if he was all right. Gasping, Hattie dashed out of dorm and through the common room. This was worse than the second kind of nightmare she had, at least it was at this moment. The second kind of nightmares, her worst nightmares, were more shaking and sobbing than the panicked and desperate she felt right now.

"You can't leave the dorms Hattie. Hattie!" The voice followed her out. "Your brother is in his own dorms. Let me help. Please? It was a nightmare? Right? Hattie!"

A hand grasped at her.

"No!"

Hattie's voice hit the silence of the hallway loudly, the echo dying quickly.

"I'm going to help you. It's okay. We'll find your brother. Breath. Can you tell me about it?"

"Door. Find door of Griffin," Hattie demanded.

"We will. We'll find him, or someone who can get us there."

Hattie looked over and finally comprehended who was helping her, managing a small smile. "Thanks Hannah."

The girl ducked her head at the appreciation. "Save it until I can help you with the nightmare and finding your brother."

"Find? Are you speaking of a quest?"

Hattie and Hannah turned to one of the paintings to find a knight visiting a stern faced young lady in a deep violet dress with a fur about her shoulders. The knight ruffled the snow off from his hair as he stepped toward them. The young lady let out a sigh, shoulders relaxing.

"Where are you young ladies headed for this moonlit quest?"

"My brother," Hattie burst out. She stumbled forward. "I have to find Harry!"

"He's in Gryffindor," Hannah pipped up as she hurried closer to the painting as well. "Do you know—"

"Ah! The brace and bold House of Griffindor, I do know her Fat Lady! The lady be all telling of the rules, but shows kindness to her charges in her disapproval, never minding or telling of what they deem important in breaking the set rules. Usually. But a first year nightmare yearning for comfort with family, the lovely Fat Lady most certainly shall show her warm heart! I bid thee adu Lady Elinor. Follow me! I shall lead you for your moonlit quest upon this night! Quickly, we are off!"

The knight leapt to his horse and noisily made his way out of frame, clipping and clattering into the painting to its left, its occupants shouting at him. Breath still uneven, Hattie jolted into a hurried sprint, her dormmate rushing to follow. They skidded around corners and nearly lost the loud knight at a moving stairwell, before sprinting past the Great Hall. A few more turns had them at a resting lady, who was ample in size.

"Wake up lovely Fat Lady! There is a quest at hand for your house!"

The over enthusiastic knight rode into her frame and jabbed at her side with his sheathed sword. Hannah gasped loudly, other portraits shouting at the knight.

With an undignified snort and yelp, she woke. It didn't take long for her to find the culprit.

"Sir—"

"Fat Lady of the brave and bold House of Griffindor, may I introduce you to two young ladies out for a moonlit quest in search of a young lad, a brother, of your charge. She is in most distress after a foul nightmare to be had this time of long shadows."

"Harry's in there, isn't he?" Hattie gulped, a dry swallow of fear. A face, lack of anything, still lay in the forefront of her mind. Fat Lady's ire at the knight fell into concern as she studied Hattie.

"I cannot open my frame without the correct password child, nor can I alert the common room to grant your entrance because there is no one there to hear. I can alert the head of house to your presence and have done so, she is currently waking up a black haired boy from the first year dormatory, your brother I presume?" Hattie nodded, feeling relief at hearing he was awake and safe and alive. "Here he comes running."

The portrait swung open and a frantic Harry came stumbling out over his gray pajama bottoms. Relief completely filled Hattie.

"Harry!"

She squeezed him tight. He hugged tightly back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. Are you okay Hattie? Was this the first one? You haven't been lying to me about being fine, right? You know I'd do something if I co-"

She sobbed. "You're alive."

"Of course I am Hattie. What...what did you see?" His voice dropped low. "Was it Mum again?"

There was a startled noise behind him and she buried her head into Harry's chest. "No. No, I... With the green light...I thought it was you. I thought it was you Harry. I saw his face, green light in his eyes, I thought it was you. People aren't kidding when they say how much you...you...I thought it was you and you weren't there. I'm sorry," she cried. Her legs gave out and he held onto her tighter so she wouldn't fall, helping her to the stone floor. "I said I'd be okay, but I thought it was you in the green flash and you weren't there. And after that duel thing mentioned...I...I thought..."

"It's okay. I'm right here Hattie. Hagrid said I look a lot like Dad, but you know it wasn't me. Look at me. I'm okay. I'll stay with you tonight. Er, can I do that? Professor?"

"Of course." Professor McGonagall's face had cracked from the stern facade. "These...dreams happen often Miss Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry answered for her. "I think this is the first time here."

Hattie sighed, looking away, but nodded. It was too unsettling to see the stern faced professor from a favorite class looking at her in any sort of way other than disapproval and pride. The care in the professor's look wasn't really for her or Harry, not really. Their parents had been students here and both students in her house. Professor McGonagall was bound to be more affected by the thought of the nightmare than Hattie was having it. That is, if Hattie didn't think it was her brother laying there dead due to the green flash. Harry had more curiosity than her about their parents, but neither of them remembered them well enough to care as much as the professor did about them.

"Miss Abbott?"

"It's the first nightmare I've seen Hattie have."

"It's okay. Just...perturbed at seeing Dad instead of Mum."

"These are not the sort of dreams to sweep aside Miss Potter. You seem to have a good friend in Miss Abbott here, but you should tell an adult when they are too much to handle. I will talk to your head of house in the morning to see if we can't help. But for tonight, you are welcome to Gryffindor with your brother."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, " Hattie said. The Deputy Headmistress pursed her lips, as though to say more, but Hattie ducked inside as it looked as though the adult had watery eyes. She didn't want to be treated different. She just wanted her brother.

"Professor McGonagall? Can I, may I," Hannah trailed off as she bit at her lip. "Hattie? Do you need me to stay? I don't know what I can do for you, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep well back in Hufflepuff."

Harry seemed more startled by this than Hattie, his head jerking up to study Hannah fidgeting before he smiled at Hattie. After Professor McGonagall gave all three of them permission to camp out in the Gryffindor common room, it was her brother to speak up first.

"Thanks. You're a good friend." He stalled and stuttered a bit at Hattie and Hannah both giving him looks. Harry distracted himself with grabbing another pillow to toss over to her. "Well, not for me, but for Hattie. My sister reminded me earlier today of how we're not in the same houses. For most of the day it doesn't matter, but it's...nice, yeah, nice, nice to know she has someone there for her in Hufflepuff."

Hannah's face went pink.

Harry mumbled, low enough that Hattie had a hard time catching it beside her brother. "Since I can't be there."

The sentiment bothered Hattie. He had to have known before, however, it only seemed to hit Harry now. She took his hand and gripped it tight. "I can be here. It's a common room, right?"

He blinked and then grinned. "Pig snout."

"And Hufflepuff is open to anyone. I'll show you later."

"Hattie? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hannah asked carefully. "Others...may not take that well."

She shrugged. "It's my brother. And there is no solid rule on students of other houses visiting other houses. It's just an unwritten one. Besides, Cedric liked my theory and said it was certainly plausible. Eric will take it fine."

"Eric isn't a good measuring stick for Hufflepuff."

"Eric?" Harry asked curiously.

"The bezoar boy I mentioned. An upperyear everyone is surprised hasn't made explosions with the Weasley twins," Hattie explained. An understatement that had Hannah snorting. Harry glanced over at the derisive noise, but it probably helped the sudden clarity flashing across his face.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	9. Treats and Tricks for Halloween

**Chapter Nine: Treats and Tricks for Halloween**

* * *

Hattie grinned. Trading one kind of candy for another worked. She gave Hedwig a bit of bacon and the owl took it before flying off. The bag of candy was set to the side for the brief letter her cousin sent back. Hattie laughed at his complaints of the terrible flavors. "I did tell him the magic world was weird."

"Him," Hannah asked curiously beside her.

"Oh, my cousin Dudley wrote back," Hattie answered. "I sent him a box of Botts and asked for the trade of a bag of Mars Bars. Looks like he already took a couple out for Halloween. Says he's going to send one to his mum. Good. Aunt Petunia will like that."

"Mars Bars are that tasty?" Susan pipped up.

Hattie laughed. "Harry and I have always liked Mars Bars. Aunt Petunia usually isn't one to hand us candy, but let us have a Mars Bars on Halloween when we were little. I asked why that kind and it turns out it has family history. So the four of us usually have one on the sly from Uncle Vernon since he doesn't like the reminder."

Hannah and Susan frowned. "Of what?"

"It was a favorite of Aunt Petunia and our mum," Hattie said. "It's kind of like an in memory of snack for Halloween, but I really enjoy sharing it with Harry, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia. I thought I'd get Dudley to send me a bag so I and Harry can share it here too with not just family but new friends. The two of you of course are getting one."

The pair went wide eyed at Hattie's pronouncement, mouths falling open.

"Oh no." Hannah waved her hands. "I couldn't take a snack that means something like that for your and your brother's mum. You can keep it."

"I want to share it. It's just a small piece of candy Hannah. I won't be sad or anything because I don't really remember Mum." Slight lie, but Hannah still winced, clearly recalling their moonlit quest. "Family is Harry, always has been. Finding out things about Mum and Dad is exciting, but…well… And Dudley and Aunt Petunia. Don't care for Uncle Vermin at all, he doesn't count for my family. Family and friends. I consider you two to be friends. And I can't forget Draco, Hermione, and Neville. Hagrid knew Mum and Dad, so he'll like one too."

Susan looked to Hannah and then gawked at Hattie. Her mouth moved, then finally spoke. "I just don't get her half the time. Do you?"

Hannah ducked her head downwards. "No. But I like that about you Hattie. Your…certainty about things."

"Certainty?" Susan snorted. "I call it curiosity with anything deemed interesting in her mind, which isn't always a good thing."

"Oh right, that reminds me. I always see Hermione studying alone before I join her, but I was thinking a study group could be interesting. You two and ask Neville with her on having one maybe a couple times a week? Harry and I were talking about how it'd be a way to spend time together outside of our houses. The more the merrier in our books. Ron might join, but Harry said he's often fudging on his feet of parchment by writing as large as he can get away with. I'm definitely going to bug Draco, because that'll be fun."

Hannah laughed. Susan groaned. Hattie only grinned wider, enjoying the different reactions from her dormmate friends on the topic of Draco. Followed closely by images of Draco blustering and sputtering at such an invite were highly amusing.

"But probably a study group of Harry, myself, Neville, Hermione, and you two. Ron being unlikely. Six or seven is a good size, right?"

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been in a study group. Do you know Susan?"

"No." Susan shook her head. "I think as long as it's not bigger than classroom size we should be okay."

"Cedric," Hattie called down the table. They all turned their heads, looking for the upperclassman. It took a few seconds for his head to pop over the table from his conversation with his own friends. He smiled though. Cedric had yet to be bothered with them. None of the upper Hufflepuff years were too bothered when bothered by the youngers, but he was probably the most helpful and friendly to them.

"Hey Hattie. What'd you need?"

"How big can a study group be?"

"Official ones or informal ones?"

"There's a difference?" All three of them chorused. He and the other upper years grinned at them.

"I'm in the Arithmacy study group," said a girl with a flick at her dirty blonde hair. The long strands fell forward again, threatening to touch her food. She swung her hair back again. A fourth year girl Hattie was pretty sure on. Maybe fifth. "Most subjects have an official study group were a few of the more interested attend for written work and swapping theories and practical study. I think there is a list of when the official subject study groups are in the common room, but it might be hidden up near the top under the NEWT class schedules. A bit hard for you first years to see on the first year class schedules on the bottom."

"Informal ones," Cedric said with a slight laugh at their gapping faces. Hattie quickly shut her mouth, Susan and Hannah not far behind. She resolved to look into the official study groups for Potions and Transfiguration as soon as she could. "Are just as they sound. Can be a weekly thing or a onetime thing, but you're good to take over an unused classroom since they're not allowed in the library. Number of students doesn't matter for either though. If you cause a big enough issue, you're open to point loss is all. Like fighting over an unused classroom to use. You know the Great Hall is open to studying, but professors monitor for too much chatter in here."

"Right." Hattie nodded. "Thanks Cedric!"

He grinned. "No problem. Oh, and Hattie?"

"Yeah?"

"You will be asking that first year Slytherin boy to join your study group when Eric and I are near enough to watch, right?"

Hattie blinked in surprise, then beamed. "Sure! See you two? I told you Draco is interesting."

Susan's forehead hit the table and Hannah covered her mouth as she laughed. From beside Cedric, Eric laughed even louder and banged the table, earning looks from various students across the Great Hall.

* * *

"It'll be fun, hanging out and helping each other with homework," Hattie persuaded. Hermione pursed her lips and looked back to the pot.

Half the time, Hattie paired up with her brother in Herbology. Every other week they switched though. Harry always paired up with Ron, but Hattie normally nabbed either Hermione or Neville. She managed to convince her brother with some shuffling today, so he could propose the study group idea to Neville. Ron's sputter had been worth it. Especially when Harry assured Ron he'd be fine with Seamus instead of Harry that day.

"We're supposed to do our own homework."

"Of course we are."

"Then no," Hermione said shortly. "I've been part of many study groups before. You at least could have had the decency to not pretend friendliness before finally asking me to _help_ you with your homework. And your actual friends and brother."

Baffled at Hermione's line of thought, Hattie stared, ignoring the leaves she was supposed to start picking when they leaked excess chlorophyll.

"I thought Harry wasn't that bad of a guy either," she sniffed with more visible hurt crossing her face.

"Hermione? What kind of study groups have you been in?"

"I just told you. I hoped for different here. You are a bit confusing, but seemed honest in being friendly and defending me when I'm insulted. Harry and Ron I'd like to get to know better, but it's disappointing to realize people of the magical world are just the same as the world I spent the first eleven years of my life. I get other kids don't want to be friends with me, they just want me to do their work. Adults always say how precocious I am and wish their kids were the same about their schoolwork, but it just makes the insults worse until they want me to do their schoolwork again. Well, not here. I'm going to make real friends. And I'm not going to help you or any of the others from the study group just for a little part of friendship and not—"

"Hermione," Hattie cut Hermione's rant off. She fought back a laugh. "I was being honest. You're interesting and I like you. Enthusiastic. I really do think it'll be fun hanging out and helping with homework. As in we can discuss any issues or curious tidbits we find with each other while we _all_ do our own homework. I can do my own work Hermione."

"Well, of course, but that doesn't mean you will do—wait." Hermione's brown eyes flew open wide, jerking her head up from picking the leaking leaves. Her collecting bag flopped into the pot. "You meant it?"

"Yes," Hattie laughed. Hermione was gob smacked.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger."

Professor Sprout had appeared behind them. They rushed to pick the bag back up and hurriedly continued collecting the leaking leaves. She nodded and continued walking through the greenhouse.

Hermione spun, face brimming with excitement. "I'd love to join your study group," she whispered excitedly. Hattie smiled and gave her brother a thumbs up. Harry gave one back, Neville red faced beside him. Red haired Ron Weasley huffed and glared at Harry, but put his thumb up too. His partner for the day, Seamus, jerked his head back and forth between them in confusion. Susan and Hannah mock cheered quietly at the table beside them. When Hattie turned back to their plant, she could swear Hermione's face was even brighter at seeing all the confirmations to an actual study group instead of the cheating one she originally assumed.

* * *

The following day, Hattie could hardly ignore the large skinny package delivered to her brother. She'd taken to sneaking over to Gryffindor to eat with them once or twice a week. Hannah and Susan had followed this time after Hattie got a prefect to confirm to them that there was no rule against it, save for celebratory meals. Well, Hattie had helped them follow with a tugging hand when they appeared unsure about actually joining her. Standing up to cajole Draco during last night's meal had been amusing, but the Slytherins were a tight knit group when he asked them too. Hattie would have to sneak a seat there later. Draco seemed to expect it. He'd done a second look back at her, startled to see her sitting back down at Hufflepuff.

"Don't open the parcel at the table. Gee, Harry. I bet it's a magical endless stomach of a goat," Hattie deadpanned. "They already hide bezoars there after all."

"Treacle tart," Neville suggested. "It'd make me jealous early in the morning."

"It's Dudley eating a treacle tart!" Hattie burst into giggles and Harry snorted. The glee of what was said to actually be inside the broom shaped package still hadn't left his face. She grinned and joked, "It at least could have had it's shape changed if they thought to place it into a box."

Hannah and Susan nodded. "The whole hall is aware," Hannah said.

Then Susan pursed her lips. "You should be careful Harry. Quidditch is a big deal and people are going to target you if you play in hopes of messing you up on your game. Hattie's favorite person to tease is already steaming over at you. Probably had plans to get his father to send him one even though there are rules about first years bringing brooms."

Harry and Hattie glanced at each other, remembering some of Draco's first words to them, and laughed.

The red headed Hufflepuff girl bristled. "You should be concerned. More people will take badly to an exception to the rule, especially with sports."

With a tug, Hattie pulled Susan in close and whispered to both her and Hannah. "He actually did have plans to do that, that's what we find funny."

Hannah huffed a funny little smile and Susan rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"A Nimbus 2000," Ron moaned enviously. "Come on Harry, lets go out and open it."

The two boys quickly finished off a last piece of their breakfast and rushed out of the Great Hall. Hattie hurried to follow, glad to see Harry excited. To her surprise, Neville and Susan had come with as well. She wasn't as surprised about Hannah, but it wasn't as though they didn't all know what was in the broom shaped package. Then she saw Ron and Harry run in with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco snatching the package from her brother.

"That's a broomstick Potter," Draco said with jealousy and spite.

"Hi Draco," Hattie cried out brightly. His eyes went wide at her voice, taking a step back as he stared at her. She snitched the package back as she went by and tossed it back to her brother. "Told you I was fast with a broom! Wrong game though. We were playing a different one, weren't we Neville?"

"Yeah," he stuttered in response. He shuffled his feet around when Draco's glare fell onto him. "Ridiculous guesses."

"Because it's obvious and why wouldn't they send it in a box to hide the shape? So the goal is to make the most ridiculous guess until it's actually open, but you ruined it."

Baffled, Draco looked over at Hannah and Susan, then Harry. "What is wrong with your sister?"

"Hey! Watch it! Nothing's wrong with Hattie!"

Susan coughed, interjecting into the argument, but added on with her hatred. "Except wanting to befriend someone like you Malfoy." Ron nodded and spoke towards Harry, "She _is_ a bit mental with that mate. I mean, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered at Susan. He spun back to Harry and pointed at the package. "You're going to be in for it this time Potter. First years aren't allowed them."

"Not arguing I hope, are we?" Professor Flitwick walked over to them from the Great Hall.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick," Draco said quickly. Ron made a rude sign with his hand from behind the professor at him.

"Ah yes, that's right." Professor Flitwick beamed at Harry. Draco's mouth dropped. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances Mister Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000 sir."

Hattie glanced back over to Draco to see him making fists, eyes narrowed in jealousy. She sighed. Boys were boys and morons at that. The only one who wasn't seemed to be Neville who was nervous about doing anything wrong except in a few cases. Such as Herbology and studying, sometimes joking with her. Otherwise, he became shy and clumsy. Rivalry between boys, especially with Harry, was a little old. Draco didn't take Harry's refusal of friendship well, so it seemed he decided to be the complete opposite. And any promise Hattie got out of her brother to give Draco a chance was ruined in Draco's actions against Ron and Neville and then insulting her.

She could take the insult. But probably because she didn't hear it as an insult like Harry and more like confusion.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I have it," Harry added. He and Ron looked close to laughing at Draco's rage.

Hattie hit her forehead and shook her head. Her brother shrugged apologetically at her. Problem was, she really couldn't blame him in making a dig at Draco. He'd already disliked the few similarities Draco had to Dudley and Draco was going out of his way to see Harry in trouble.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules," came a new voice when Professor Flitwick left. Hermione stomped over toward them. Harry looked downwards.

Draco perked up at her brother being told off. "Yes, see. Even the muggleborn knows how privileged they're treating the great Harry Potter."

Hermione spun about and wagged a finger. "Are you forgetting I was there to see the whole thing? You're the one who broke the rules first and goaded Harry!"

He scowled, sneering at the bushy haired witch. "Do you know who my father is?"

Hattie couldn't help but laugh at the disapproving scowl Hermione gave back. "Potter, Malfoy, what your name is doesn't matter! Both of you broke the rules and could have been seriously hurt! There are rules set in place for a reason and we should follow them!"

"I already heard this from Hattie," Harry mumbled. "But it was to get Neville's gift from his gran back."

"Well, yes," Hermione conceded. Neville was nodding his head furiously in agreement. "You still shouldn't have broken the rules Harry! And you!"

She spun to face Draco and hesitated, frowning a little.

"It was just a game of catch," Hattie spoke up.

"Hot potato," Hannah added in.

Neville frowned. "Monkey in the middle?"

Hattie lit up. "Invisible monkey in the middle!"

Hermione threw up her hands. "You're impossible!"

"Exactly," Susan agreed loudly with the Gryffindor girl.

"See you next Monday for our first study session," Hattie shouted out before the girl left. A smile cracked Hermione's mouth when she looked back at them. "You're coming too, right Draco?"

Startled, he jolted. "No! Come on Crabbe and Goyle." The three Slytherin boys marched away.

"Impossible." Susan shook her head.

"That's Hattie," Harry said with some pride. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "You be careful though and come to our common room if you need me. I trust Malfoy less than Dudley. Oh! Do you want to have a go on my broomstick before Wood meets me at the Quidditch pitch?" He grinned broadly and nudged her. "The Potter duo can really fly now." She grinned and nudged him back. "Ron?"

"Can I?" Ron's excitement was palpable.

* * *

A couple of days later, the time had come for Halloween at Hogwarts. The Halloween Feast decorations were over the top, bright, and festive. Hattie took a moment to breath it in and then hurried over to the Gryffindor table. It didn't take her long to locate Harry, beside Ron.

"Harry," she called out brightly.

He turned on the bench and beamed. "Hey Hattie. Doesn't this look great? It looks like we'll be celebrating the holiday properly this year."

"So will Dudley and Aunt Petunia with our tradition," Hattie reminded him. His face fell a bit until he saw her pull out the bag of Mars Bars out of her schoolbag. She laughed at his surprised face. "Dudley already took one or two out himself, but he delivered quite nicely for us."

"For you maybe." Harry poked her with a wide smile. "How'd you manage Dudley to do that?"

"Bribed him," she replied unabashedly. "He actually quite enjoyed the Bertie Botts Beans, even with the complaints on the odder flavors. Wants another like it for Christmas."

"What kind of sweet is that?" Ron leaned close and frowned. "I've never heard of this kind before."

"It's our favorite," Hattie and Harry chimed together.

"Don't worry Ron," Hattie said at his curious and longing look. "I asked for a whole bag so Harry and I could share with not just family, but friends here. Aunt Petunia said how it was a favorite of hers and our mums, so we have one on…Harry?"

Her brother winced, his eyes shifting away. Ron pulled his hand back from the bag.

"Blimey mate, if you don't want to let me have one, it's okay. I mean, your mum and dad, it was, today right, ten years today," Ron mumbled. His ears were turning red as he spoke to the table, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Well, yeah, but Ron." Harry stressed his friend's name and nudged the freckly red head. "You should probably apologize to her."

Neither of the two boys looked at Hattie, so she assumed this was something to do with another person and she quickly found Neville Longbottom not far away. He appeared surprised and dropped the Mars Bars when she gave it to him. Embarassed, he picked it up from the ground and made to apologize, but Hattie grinned and waved it off. A shy little smile filled his face and Neville thanked her.

With another look about, Hattie frowned. "Where's Hermione?" She asked out loud.

Both Harry and Ron flinched. She spun about and narrowed her gaze on the red head.

"Probably apologize?" He cowered back at her tone. "Where is she? I meant to give her one too."

Ron refused to answer, looking very uncomfortable.

"Ron didn't mean for her to hear. They were paired off together in Charms today and it didn't go well. For either of them," Harry somewhat explained. "We just heard coming in that she's in the girls' bathroom. But she wanted to be left alone."

Hattie scrunched her nose at the pair of boys. Then she took a few pieces out of the bag of chocolates, then thrust them into Ron's arms. "Since I doubt you will apologize because you're a moronic boy, I'll go keep Hermione company. You will be delivering these to the people I was going to give one to. Hannah and Susan, also one for each of the rest of our dormmates."

She could almost see the sigh of relief from Ron.

"Don't forget Draco. I was giving one to him too. Make sure he gets it," she commanded. In front of his house, Hattie knew Draco would probably keep appearances and try not to accept it from her. However, she was going to remain persistent with him in her tides of friendship. He was too interesting not to try. And however polished like his family insisted, he had been very honest at the robe shop in impressing and befriending them.

"Malfoy!" Ron looked agasp. Hattie fought the laughter at his face. "You _are_ mental!"

But having Ron handing Draco a gift from Hattie in front of his house did sound like a sight to see.

"Yes, both of you make sure they get handed out. Cedric and Eric are upperclassman that would appreciate them too from me. Oh, and all our professors. They taught our parents, so they'd probably enjoy a bit of mum's favorite. Well, I'm not sure about Professor Snape, but give him one too. He was their classmate, Harry," Hattie said to any argument her brother was about to say. It'd been fun when they found them in the yearbooks and Hattie was sure it may be why Professor Snape was odd around them. He'd grown up with James Potter and Lily Evans as classmates. "Save one for Hagrid for sure though."

Ron sputtered. "Malfoy and Snape!"

"Neville, can you make sure they actually deliver them?" The round faced boy went wide eyed. "Just watch to see if they do. Unless Ron wanted to apologize to Hermione for something mean said from first class this morning after ignoring her pain all day? In the girls' bathroom no less?"

The back of his neck went red with his ears this time as Ron shrunk in his seat.

"We'll do it," Harry said firmly. He tugged Ron up from the bench. "Make sure Hermione is okay for us. Come on Ron. Let's go make nice."

"But Harry!"

"I don't really have to help you for something you said," Harry pointed out as he dragged his friend along. "It's for my sister. She's always found the nice in people I can't. Like Dudley. No one can hex us in front of the professors anyway. Let's go."

Hattie laughed. "Good boy. Thanks for keeping an eye on them Neville. Does anyone know which bathroom Hermione is in?"

"Third floor. She's been in there all day."

She stared at the dirty blonde haired girl. The Gryffindor girl stared back and scoffed a little, nudging her friend and rolling her eyes at Hattie's long stare.

"And you didn't go to help her? Knowing she was their all day?"

The girl said simply. "Hermione Granger is not my friend. She wanted to be alone. We did go ask three times today, didn't we Parvati?"

Her friend nodded in agreement. "We did. She seemed to be doing better the last time and was reading through her Herbology book. So we let her be."

Hattie grasped her bag tightly, nodded in thanks, and headed out of the Great Hall. It didn't seem to take long at all before she reached the bathroom in question and entered. "So, finished off the chapters of your missed classes yet?" At Hermione's startled look up from where she sat on the floor, Hattie explained. "Remember? Our house has the schedules of every other house, year, and professor up on our boards. When Parvati said you were going through your Herbology book, it wasn't hard to figure out you were catching up with what you were missing today. So, finished them up yet?"

"I," Hermione stuttered. She still seemed surprised by Hattie's appearance. Hattie merely shrugged off her bag and sat next to her. "I'm just finishing up on notes from the last class of the day."

"Transfiguration? Oh, no, you're counting flying class. Huh, interesting tips," Hattie commented as she saw the book and notes Hermione had made so far.

"They're helpful," Hermione defended herself harshly. "Both Neville and I have been using them. They work."

"I didn't say they weren't helpful. Let me guess, tackless Ron?" Hermione hesitated, then nodded. Hattie grinned. "Don't worry. He's being punished for being mean to go be nice right now." The bushy haired witch frowned, puzzled. "It's Halloween. I made him go hand out treats to the rest of my friends here and the professors."

It took Hermione a moment to work it out and then her brown eyes went wide. "You mean, including Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape?"

"Yep," chirruped Hattie brightly. "Mars Bar?"

Hermione clapped both hands over her mouth, trying to cover the mirth, and failing. After gathering her wits back, she took the offered candy bar a bit shyly. "Thanks for the laugh. I wish I could see Ron doing that. How did you get Mars Bars here? Mmm. Thank you. I was...a bit hungry."

"I bet. I bribed Dudley to send the bag of them here, he already took a couple out for himself and Aunt Petunia. Out of the few sweets we've had, it's a favorite of Harry and I. And she lets us have one on the sly from Uncle Vernon on Halloween. Turns out it was a favorite of her and Mum too." Hermione froze in taking an offered second one from Hattie. "Oh, no, go ahead. I sent for a bag so that Harry and I could share the memory and food with not just family but new friends too. Like you. That's how I found out you weren't over at Gryffindor table with Harry. After your day, I'll gladly let you splurge on the rest of the bag."

Hermione's face twisted. "I, well, thank you. I'm still not quite sure what to make of you, but I'm glad you're being nice to me. I, I'm glad, are we friends?"

"I would hope so. I consider you one. Another Mars Bar?"

"You have one too," Hermione insisted. She pushed one into Hattie's palm. "I, I'm glad we're friends. No one's wanted to be my friend before. And I was upset that no one here wanted to be a friend either. I'm trying! But no one likes it when I try to help or be nice. Like, like when I tried helping Ron earlier today. That's why I hid in here. He said it was no wonder I didn't have any friends and it's been two months of trying to be friends! I thought I'd be spending the rest of Hogwarts alone! Alone and with-what's that smell? It's like...dirty socks. Old dirty socks."

Hattie coughed, smelling it too. She got up and hurried to look into each stall. Nothing. A low grunting noise sounded outside of the bathroom. Hattie opened the door and froze. "Hermione?"

Still holding her nose, Hermione answered. "Yes? What is it?"

"You know the childhood stories of a troll under the bridge?"

"Yes," Hermione trailed off hesitantly. "Why do you ask? Actual trolls in the wizarding world aren't like ones I heard about growing up. Oh, don't tell me. It can't be. Hogwarts doesn't have any here. You're just messing with me now, right? Like that silly game you've roped Neville into."

She was hissing loudly as she hurried over toward Hattie's side at the open door. The large storybook creature shuffled along with his oversized feet as Hattie watched. Hermione finally reached the doorway and stuck her head out. Her hands grabbed onto Hattie, the hold bruising. "That's a mountain troll," she shrilled loudly next to Hattie's ear.

It caught the troll's attention and he turned to face them, club at his side.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.


	10. The Troll

**Chapter Ten: The Troll**

* * *

"Hattie," she heard her brother's voice yell.

"Hermione!"

"That's supposed to be in the dungeons!" Hattie looked past her brother down the corridor to see it was Draco who had screeched. Neville nodded, both he and Draco pale. Hannah and Susan stood with them, silent with shock. This troll thing was supposed to be at Hogwarts or not here?

Confused by the new noises, the twelve foot troll looked away from Hattie and Hermione to the six frozen first years. Hattie struggled to move as Hermione was still latched firmly onto her back. "The door, the door, get the door," Hattie whispered frantically as she tugged at it. Hermione remained petrified. When it was nearly shut, Hattie yelled. "Run! Get a professor Harry! We've got the door!

Draco tore away. "I'm getting Professor Snape," he shrilled.

"Hattie! I'm not going to leave you and Hermione!"

"We're fine! Get out of here so you are too Harry!"

She eyed the troll who was still swiveling his head between Harry and the rest down the corridor to Hattie and Hermione just behind the door. Harry needed to get out of here, he was wide open down there and Hattie didn't even fully trust the door to hold once she shut it the last few inches.

"Go!"

With a sudden roar, the troll made up from its confusion. It grabbed the door and ripped it right off the hinges. Hermione screamed. The girl's death grip saved Hattie, pulling her back as the club swung at them. Harry screamed and Ron insulted it loudly, but the troll ignored them as it ducked into the bathroom. Hattie looked about frantically. Hermione had pulled them back and under the only cover, the sinks. There had to be a way out. An escape or way to get around the thing.

The club tore through the stalls easily, then hit a sink. It swung back, knocking more sinks off the wall. Not enough it had enough size and muscle of its own, it had to have that club too. The club! She could get rid of its weapon. Then maybe Hermione and her could hide or run better without it having that advantage.

"Confuse it!" Harry's voice echoed. Ron picked up broken bits and threw them anywhere to create sound or hit it. Susan and Hannah followed his example. The troll looked to the wall, confused again, seeing the items hitting it and then followed where they came from. Its mean little eyes found Harry.

Taking advantage of the distraction and fear of her brother's safety, Hattie flung out her wand and directed it at the club. The long lumpy club became a successful transfiguration into a long lumpy pillow instead.

"Oye, peabrain!" Ron threw a broken piece of a tap at it. It didn't seem to feel it, but it turned its focus over to Ron. Harry raced around behind it quickly and tugged at Hermione. The girl remained plastered to the wall. Hattie gave her a shove, wanting her and Harry and everyone out of here.

"Come on, come on, run," Harry said frantically. His other hand kept his wand pointed at the troll, fingers white at how tight he held it.

"It's stupid but strong and it'll go berserk at some point Hermione." Hattie shoved more forcefully.

Susan and Hannah kept throwing broken objects at it, keeping the troll's attention divided and away from the escapees. Neville was pale and shaking, eyes darting everywhere as he held his long piece from a stall divider. He jumped at the troll's yell, the stick of his impromptu weapon going up and edging close to the pair throwing. But the troll swung at Ron with his former club.

The troll roared even louder when his attack did no damage and dropped the large pillow to go at Ron. Harry let go of Hermione and did something so stupid, Hattie was momentarily speechless. With a run and jump, her brother launched onto the troll from behind, arms clasping around its neck. His wand jammed up its nose.

"Harry!"

The troll went berserk, flung its upper body and too long arms around its head, spun around with Harry clinging for dear life. Ron, wide eyed, backpedaled from the troll and tripped over the pillow and farther into the broken stalls.

"Trip," Hattie breathed out. The idea hit her and she hurried to act, to make sure they were safe from the troll, especially Harry. "Susan, Neville! Grab a hold of this end! Hannah, Hermione! Help me on this end! Let's trip it, quickly!"

Susan and then a determined Neville grabbed the end lying next to them. Hattie and Hannah dashed around the trashing troll for the other end on the long transfigured pillow. Hannah was as pale as Neville, but yanked and Susan grabbed onto the opposite end tighter. Her brother was slipping downwards.

"We...we got you Harry," Neville managed out.

"Hold on," Susan shouted.

"Pull!" All together they did so. The troll stumbled, but remained upright. "Again!" The troll banged a toilet free of the floor as his feet shifted. Ron barely managed to leap out of the way. "Hermione," Hattie shouted desperately back at the bushy haired girl. "Everyone heave!"

Finally, Hermione moved into action and grabbed the pillow next to Hattie for the following pull.

"Wingardium leviosa!" A swish and flick of his wand, Ron lifted the broken toilet upwards.

"Pull!" There was a give and then Ron dropped the toilet onto the troll's head. It stumbled. "PULL!"

The huge troll fell with an astounding crash and shook the whole floor. Harry, who had jumped off, lost his footing and his bottom hit the floor with the rest of them. Hattie quickly got up and clambered over the troll's thick arm and squeezed her brother tightly.

It was Hermione who spoke in the silence of disbelief. "Is it...dead?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. He shifted from the hug to get a better look. "I think its just been knocked out." With a squeeze, he let go of the hug.

"That's it," Susan declared. "Hattie befriending people deemed interesting brings trouble of troll grade magnitude. "

Hannah huffed, smiling at Hattie in amusement. "I think she's back on Draco again."

Neville whimpered, trembling. "I don't want a troll too."

"Malfoy can get the next one," Ron informed Neville. "Bloody git ran off at first sight of it."

"Maybe he's not a moronic boy like you boys," Hattie snapped. "Hermione and I could have been fine if you'd run to a professor to deal with it."

"I wasn't going to leave you, you're my favorite sister after all Hattie," Harry said. Apparently the thrill of danger had left him enough to crack jokes.

She snorted and shoved at him. "I'm your only sister moron."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." He grinned at her.

"All if you boys. Morons."

"Hear that Neville?" Ron nudged the boy. "You're one of us mate."

Neville went wide eyed, then flushed at the inclusion. The shy, but pleased smile on his face was endearing. Hattie grinned at him, then wagged a mock disapproving finger, mouthing 'moron' at him. His face flushed more and he ducked his head down, embarrassed further.

Harry walked over to the troll, made a face, and retrieved his wand from up its nose. "Ugh." He wiped what looked like lumpy globs of glue off on the troll's pants. "Troll boogers."

"I think," Neville said tentatively, "we can count that guess out on your hair Hermione."

There was a snort from someone, then they all broke into hysterical laughter. His words had broken the dam of frightened adrenaline. It had to have been quite a sight. A busted up girls loo, a twelve foot monstrosity of a troll unconscious with a broken toilet next to his head and an eight foot pillow tangled up in its feet surrounded by seven preteens laughing.

"Dirty laundry in physical form," Hermione stated. Hattie perked up at the girl joining in on her guessing games.

"Dumped in the loo after Fred and George's turn when they know Percy or I are waiting," Ron added. He shivered in disgust, then gazed contemplatively at the troll. "Think I can get this smell bottled up for revenge?"

"Ronald!" Hermione reached over and smacked him. "They're your brothers!"

"Exactly! Let me see you live with the twins when they get bored at home! At least there's more distractions here!"

"A real life stretch toy," Hannah suggested.

"A toy?" Susan stared at her in disbelief. "Nope. Not a toy."

Neville nodded fiercely. "Not a toy Hannah. I agree with Susan."

"Have any of you seen one? They're creepy."

"If Uncle Vernon was magical," Hattie said. She shared a look with her brother, then they looked to the downed troll, and both snorted with amusement.

A sudden slam and footsteps was heard. Their faces froze, fearful again as they looked at each other. They were sure to be in trouble for this mess. A frantic high pitch voice was heard.

"They're down here! Hurry up! It was huge and repulsive and where'd Potter and Weasley and the rest go? The whole door's been ripped off! She was in here!" Draco skidded into the doorframe, breathing hard, face pinched in panic and terror. He spotted the troll and his jaw dropped open.

Professor Snape swept inside and faltered at the sight. He gave all of them a look over, black eyes narrowed as he snapped his gaze over each student. Then he stepped to the troll to look over it, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the oval snapped bruise starting to show on its crown. Professor Quirrell was next to stumble in, before whimpering and falling against the wall when he saw the mountain troll.

The Deputy Headmistress though had her sights set on them. Hattie had never seen her look so angry. "What on earth were you thinking of? You're all lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Professor Snape's narrowed gaze found them once again, his check over the troll apparently done for the time being.

"Please," Hermione pleaded. "Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"No I wasn't," Draco retorted from the doorway.

"Silence Mister Malfoy!" He stepped back at Professor McGonagall's no nonsense flashing eyes that promised detention and pursed his mouth shut. She turned back to Hermione. "Miss Granger! Explain."

"I..I went looking for the troll, because I...I thought I could deal with it on my own you see, because I...I've read all about them."

Ron's wand clattered to the floor. Susan made an odd noise of shock, eyes wide. Hermione Granger, tell a lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me...I'd be dead right now. Harry stuck a wand up its nose and Hattie transfigured it's club to a pillow and Ron dropped a toilet on its head and Neville and Susan and Hannah all helped to trip it. They didn't have time to fetch anyone."

"I did," Draco broke into the conversation again. Ron and Susan sent him glares. "And I remembered seeing Professor Snape on the third floor before we found know-it-er Granger and the troll."

Professor Snape's gaze stared at Draco, who stared back evenly save for the slight gulp. While Professor McGonagall seemed like she could be buying the story from the teacher's pet, even in her growing disapproval in the story, Professor Snape didn't seem as if he would buy anything.

"Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. I must say you were all lucky. Not many first years could take on a full grown mountain troll. You each earn Gryffindor and Hufflepuff five points each. Slytherin earns ten for having the preservation of mind when panicked to find a more experienced person to deal with it, admirable as it is to jump in when those close to you are in danger. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. If none of you are hurt, you better return to your common rooms. Students are finishing their feasts in their houses. You may go."

They all hurried out of the chamber. Draco lingered behind the rest, catching the pointed look from his head of house gave him. Hattie squinted, sure she saw Professor Snape holding something bulky instead of his wand. A chunk from the broken loo? Harry stuck near her as they speed around the corner and out of sight, reaching over to squeeze her hand. She squeezed back.

Hattie was relieved her brother was fine but internally stressing on how everyone jumped into danger over her and Hermione. What if they hadn't lucked out? They shouldn't be doing things like that over her. At least Draco was the only not moronic boy. Even Hannah and Susan rushed in and could have died. Draco and Hermione were the only ones not morons about it. Hide or run away. Who takes on a twelve foot mountain troll?

Ron and Susan glared back at Draco. Hannah suddenly bit her lip and shifted nervously on Hattie's other side.

"What are you up to Malfoy? Why help us out and not tattle like every other time?"

Draco sneered. "I didn't help you weasel. Didn't you hear your head of house? I have self-preservation unlike you stupid Gryffindors. Or didn't you hear our Prefects deliberating a change of direction on going back to our house?"

Hattie remembered her earlier confusion. "That's what you meant by it was supposed to be in the dungeons. They told you to go to your house, in the dungeons, the same place you were told the troll was at?"

"What?" Hannah had gone pale at that. "The Slytherin common room is where the troll was supposed to be and they didn't tell you to just stay in the Great Hall or something? That's...that's... How did they not realize that when they told us to go to our common rooms?"

"On a question of that, why didn't the professors just keep everyone together in the Great Hall rather than splitting the houses up and creating more panic and confusion? If it was reported to be in the castle, there should have been a better way to handle it like a fire drill in primary!" Hermione had worked herself up and looked to the rest for confirmation. Harry and Ron nodded quickly, just agreeing with it. Draco seemed both startled by the defense on his safety and baffled at the last part of Hermione's rant.

The Slytherin boy paused at the staircase, waiting for one heading down to reconnect with the third floor level. Hattie, then her brother slowed and the rest waited at the moving staircases. Draco nodded, smoothed his face, and stuck up his nose. "Self-preservation. Five points to you on figuring out the Slytherin Commons. I'm even more surprised that Longbottom lost his sense of preservation."

Neville flushed and stuttered at the remark. Ron shot Draco a glare and patted Neville on the back. The round faced boy stumbled and nearly fell, his arms still visibly shaking.

Hattie grinned. It was probably the closest she'd get to a compliment. And this was shaping up to Draco finally giving in and talking freely to her again like he had at Diagon Alley. His better than you act didn't have her forgetting he still had no reason to be with them on the third floor.

Ron noticed that too, super suspicious of the boy from Slytherin. "Should have just disappeared with the rest of the slimy Slytherins," he snarked. "Who said we wanted you here?"

"Who said I wanted you shoving her candy in my face," Draco spat back.

"Like you deserve what that candy means," Susan scoffed.

Ron pointed. "Exactly!"

Digging through her pockets, Hattie managed to find a spare and quickly pressed it into Draco's palm. He froze and stared at her. Hattie smiled, removing her hand from his. The Mars Bar sat in the middle of his open hand. "You should have told me earlier you wanted it from me."

Harry snorted and covered it with a hand. She bopped him over the head.

"I mean, you even came to the girls' loo wanting my personal touch on my gift rather than Ron," she continued. Hannah was hiding a smile with her brother now. Susan was exasperated, but the rest were in shock. "Understandable. I'll make it up to you tomorrow Draco and join you for breakfast at your table. I really should have done so earlier, sorry, but everyone there seems to be such a tight knit group of best friends. Oh! The rest of you can join us for breakfast too if you want. Speaking of this group, we can use that time to finally figure out what room to meet in for our first study group on Monday."

"What?" The blonde boy managed out. His hand fisted shut around the candy bar. "I already told you no every time you ask me! I don't like them!"

"Don't worry, it's mutual." Ron said.

"Definitely." Susan added in.

"That's the issue? Disappointing, but I can live with that since you like me," Hattie mused. Draco became a fish mouth. "It's no problem then for you to join me. They're not interested in the official Potions study group next week. Harry says you like that subject too from your joint class. What about Transfiguration?"

His head swiveled from the staircase down attaching, foot poised to head down it. "No!"

"Huh. Okay, just Potions then. See you tomorrow morning for breakfast Draco!"

His face contorted, sputtered a little, but couldn't manage to find a proper response. He glared at Harry and Hannah who were hiding smiles again before taking off.

"He has no idea what to make of you, does he?" Harry remarked. "I'd feel a little bad for him, but at least Dudley, stupid as he is, knows when you're teasing and putting him on. It's funny to see him suffer."

"So your sister doesn't like Malfoy? She's just doing it to irritate him?" Ron brightened at this. "Nice strategy! We should do that too!"

"Ronald!" Hermione protested. "He may be terrible but you shouldn't be picking on him."

"What's wrong with that? It's not like the slimy git isn't doing the same to us."

"Yes, well," she trailed off on that protest. "He still ran for a professor for Hattie and I instead of running away."

"See? Good guy, wants to be friends, but has no idea how to be a kid about it and act like his parents," Hattie said. "Wants to be impressive and knowledgeable."

"Quidditch again?" Harry asked. "Or have you started preaching football at him yet?"

"Both! He actually has given up a few Quidditch factoids despite trying not to respond to my friendly overtures."

"She's wearing him down," Susan complained. Then she sighed. "It is actually impressive. He still spouts off too much about his father and his terrible beliefs, but well. His father is sneaky and vicious working around the ministry, you can never really tell what he's really thinking. Draco is almost Gryffindor in his bursts of temper, he can't hide-oof!"

Hattie swung the red haired Hufflepuff around, pronouncing loudly. "Hannah! Susan said his first name! Susan said Draco! Success!"

Hannah smiled, laughing as Susan demanded, "Put me down you over optimistic Hufflepuff loon!"

Harry roared with laughter too. Neville smiled at Hattie. Ron shook his head, as though he didn't see this as something to celebrate.

Hermione spoke up. "The staircases are moved again, we should get going before any of the professors find us."

Ron groaned, but turned to go anyway with Hermione and Neville. Harry paused for Hattie instead of going with them. "Good night Hattie. You know how to find me if another troll gets in."

"Moronic boy," Hattie chastised. "Don't rush into danger again."

Harry grinned at her and then hurried after Hermione, Neville, and Ron. Hannah, Susan, and Hattie left soon after to make it to their own common room. They took their houses assumptions that it had been a simple trip back from the bathroom since they had seen the first years go in that direction, thinking nothing of the loyalty in getting and telling Hattie and Hermione of the troll in the dungeons. It was in the dungeons, not anywhere near the third floor corridor.

Hattie nodded along as Hannah and Susan talked about what had happened up in their dormroom. Fear of what could have happened hit them, but the safety of the dorms had them sleeping soon enough. Before the others came up from the feast in the common room, Hattie closed off her curtains. Harry could have died. They could have been really hurt, hurt badly.

She fell asleep, crying quietly. Her sleep was plagued by clubs swing at Harry, a gray hand grabbing at him, and then filled with sausage like human fingers grabbing at her while she tried to hide herself and it from Harry nearby. The nightmare that sent more fear in her than the ones of killing green light variety. Familiar and terrible names from the direction of the sausage fingers, green eyes dazed from being knocked hard into the wall and she screamed.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Toraach for reviewing.


	11. Quidditch

**Chapter Eleven: Quidditch**

* * *

Still breathing hard from rushing into the common room a minute after Hattie arrived, Harry silently pleaded with desperation and wide eyed hope. Despite Hermione's uncertainty, the girl actually was having difficulty thinking if it was a specific rule they were breaking. Granted though, Hattie didn't think she minded at all. Her face was lit up with barely disguised pleasure as she said so. Ron seemed pleased any foreseeable rule had been ignored, while Harry sighed with relief and plopped down next to Hattie.

"Good. I'm glad you're not making an issue of it."

Several of the nearby Gryffindors chuckled when they overheard him say that. One older girl shouted over from her chair.

"Just be glad it's not Hufflepuff we're playing tomorrow Harry."

The Gryffindor common room broke into laughter. Harry grinned and nudged Hattie. "Not that it would stop us."

As a cheer up for her brother's incoming first Quidditch game, Hattie had entered his house's common room for the first time besides a nightmare induced visit. Now that she knew the password thanks to Harry, Hattie had so far managed to successfully sneak up to the boys' dorm room twice without the professors or most of her own dorm mates being aware. Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had no issue with keeping the matter quiet.

"Cedric wouldn't mind," Susan pointed out.

She and Hannah had joined Hattie in wishing her brother luck the night before the match. He'd been becoming worried and stressed out with all the comments of people prepared to run around under his broomstick holding mattresses. Hannah was genuinely nice, if a bit shyer, but was honest in her well wishes. Susan wasn't as pure hearted, but honest still in her pretenses of joining them. She wanted to help guarantee a worthwhile match to watch. One seeker ready to pass out from fear didn't fit her bill.

"He's Hufflepuff seeker," she explained to the Gryffindors. "Cedric's fair and wants to win or lose based on his own strength. But Eric would probably do something to mess with you to help out Cedric. Huh, I don't think I know if I would cheer for Harry or Hufflepuff."

Ron stared. "I wouldn't trust her to come in the Gryffindor common room for that game Harry."

They all looked to him with various looks at that comment. "Honestly, as if Hattie or the rest of us would allow her to do something," Hermione said. Hattie nodded, as did Hannah and Neville.

"I said I wouldn't know who to cheer for," Susan pointed out. "How do you immediately assume that means I'll sabotage Harry?"

He scowled. "Well you're a Hufflepuff."

"I think I'm more concerned for Hufflepuff's team if you jump to sabotage so quickly," Hattie informed her brother's friend.

He flushed and floundered for a few seconds. Quickly, Ron glanced among them. "Oh yeah! You never said if you got 'Quidditch through the Ages' back from Snape Harry."

"Professor Snape," Hattie and Hermione corrected. Surprised, they looked at each other.

"Oh, come on! She's bad enough," Ron said with a point.

Hattie and Hermione grinned at each other.

Harry laughed, but then leaned forward as his face became serious. The rest of them shifted closer. Hattie rested her hand over his, squeezing a reassurance. "Professor Snape said that library books were not to be taken outside of the school when the four of us were outside earlier."

Hermione, Neville, and Ron all nodded at the three Hufflepuffs in confirmation.

"Took points for it too, would have taken more I bet if he saw Hermione's fire between us. It was in a jar," he explained to looks of confusion. "But you guys know how he was limping outside?" The Gryffindors nodded at that and leaned even closer.

"I went to the staff room, figuring he couldn't refuse if there were other teachers around when I asked for the book back. There didn't seem to be anyone in there when I knocked, so I opened the door to see if the book was lying in there. But Flitch and Snape, Professor Snape," he hurriedly corrected without apology before rushing on. "Were there and he had his robes up to his knee all bloody and mangled and saying how are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads."

Neville went pale. "Th-the cerberus?"

"What cerberus," Susan and Hannah asked.

"He caught me before I could leave," Harry admitted quietly. Everyone in the circle looked at each other wide eyed at that. It was really no secret that Professor Snape didn't divulge personal details of his life, despised speaking to students about anything other than classwork. A student finding out he had been injured was certain to cause a terrible reaction. Hattie winced. The Potions professor had a particular disliking to her brother for some reason too.

"You know what that means, don't you," Harry asked them. "Well, er, I don't think I brought it up to you Hattie or Hermione, you two were in the bathroom. But he was on that third floor corridor on Halloween when all the other professors were down in the dungeons. We had to hide and make sure Malfoy did too, since he didn't care about getting caught, but that's why he ran for Professor Snape see? We'd just seen him. This means that Professor Snape is after whatever the three headed dog is guarding! I bet he was the one to let the troll in."

"That's what in the forbidden third floor?" Hannah said weakly. Sympathetic, Neville reached over and awkwardly patted her knee.

Hattie snorted. "When? He's in charge of a core class. You should see the schedule he has in our common room."

"She has a point on this one," Susan informed the rest. They all turned their wide eyes from Harry to her. Although somehow friends, Susan didn't often agree with Hattie. She scowled at the group's faces. "What? I have eyes enough to read a schedule!"

Hattie grinned at Susan's agreement, but the girl suddenly dropped her head as the rest continued to stare. "And," she mumbled. "I saw it was that official Potions study group night Hattie wants to join on Thursday and was glad she couldn't drag us with her to give him a Mars Bar like she'd could have with Malfoy that night."

Startled, Hattie laughed. Both she and Hannah glanced at each other, laughing harder at Susan's confession. The other girl turned red. "It's not funny," she hissed. Except Harry had started and everyone was laughing at this point.

"I know he's not very nice," Hermione said when they'd finished giggling. "But he's still a professor and I don't think he'd steal something Dumbledore hid."

"Honestly, do you think all teachers are saints or something?" Asked Ron.

"They must have cancelled due to the Halloween feast," Hannah spoke up quietly. Her voice dropped lower when they all turned to look at her. "The official study group thing. Because Professor Snape was at the feast. The only two I know that were missing were Professor Quirrell and Hermione."

"Hermione did it," Hattie immediately accused with a grin.

The bushy haired girl jerked back, affronted. It didn't take her long to realize the game and she shot back. "Well, you left the feast. It could have been you."

"One of the portraits thought it'd be funny," Neville added in with a questioning lilt at the end looking unsure.

Hattie nodded her head. Neville's lips quivered up into a pleased smile. "Peeves if a joke," she said. "Or your twin brothers you're always blaming for things."

Ron automatically shook his head and defended his brothers. "They'd never...eh...wait. They did tell me I'd have to fight a troll at the sorting. Huh. Well, at least that sorted the Slytherin out of us," he said happily.

He manage to duck when Hattie threw a quill from the table at his head. Hair frazzled up when he shot back up in his seat, wild eyed. Harry was already laughing at his friend's frenetic face. "That's the third time your sister has chucked something at me mate!"

"Ron!"

The group spun about and saw Percy leading stern faced Professor McGonagall through the common room door. The Gryffindor common room fell silent, looking curiously between the mixed group of first years and their house head.

"So, there is an official rule against another house being in the common room?" Hattie asked tentatively. "We only wished to give my brother luck the night before his first match."

"I figured as much Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Miss Abbott, Miss Bones. I'm afraid the three of you are not allowed in here. Special, direr circumstances would allow it. But this is the Gryffindor common room. Not yours. There is no actual rule against letting your sister and her housemates inside for such dire times Mister Potter."

Hattie and Harry shared a look, but didn't correct her assumption of Harry letting them in.

"Seeing as it is close to curfew, I suggest you three start heading back to yours now and remember next time you are free to meet _outside_ of common house areas for any down time."

The following morning, the day of the quidditch match, Hattie made her way over to the Gryffindor table after making a glass filled concoction. Harry wasn't eating, she'd noticed. The rest of his house's first years looked to be trying and failing to get her brother to eat something. Cheerfully, she put the glass in front of him. His head spun to her. Hattie grinned.

"Last night's visit and well wishes didn't help?" He shook his head in response and then looked back to the glass. The question was easy to read. "How did I make this? Turns out with a little asking, I found out that the kitchens are near the Hufflepuff common room. Seems Mum found it too back in her time here and she'd make it at Hogwarts for a keeper friend of hers."

Harry brightened. "Mum had a friend who played? Wonder if her friend played with Dad."

"We can go back later some time to ask more questions. They seemed," she paused to think of a good word to describe the house elves. "Really helpful? Excitable?"

"What is this stuff anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh, um," Harry fumbled for an answer. "A homey calm for nerves? Mum and Aunt Petunia made it for nerves, mostly for after a bad night. Aunt Petunia showed Hattie and I how to make it since Hattie has um..."

Understanding dawned on Ron's face. "Oh! Well why haven't you gotten that when you've had nightmares here then?"

Several of the nearby first years turned at his loud voice. Dean and Seamus smacked Ron and covered his mouth, telling him off while Harry and Hattie had frozen at the attention. Neville, wide eyed, stuttered and dropped his fork and searched to see if any rule watcher caught Ron's slip. No one did put together why Ron would know about her nightmares and the rule broken, just laughed at the overreaction of Ron and the rest of them on him bringing up someone else's nightmares so impolitely.

The Gryffindor boys and Hattie breathed a sigh of relief before shooting Ron glares.

"Sorry," he mumbled through Seamus's hand.

"As if Harry didn't have enough nerves today," Hattie snapped at the freckled boy.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Confused at the boys' reactions and not knowing what was going on, Hermione cut into the conversation. "Nightmares? Everyone gets them every now and then, but do you have awful ones Hattie?"

"They're not a big deal." Hattie waved off the concern. "They just accidently overheard a personal conversation I had with my brother about one. They apologized about it, saying they wouldn't make a big deal about it, but Ron rudely brought it up again on the day of Harry's first match."

"Ronald!" Hermione reached over and smacked him. Hattie hid her sniggers behind a hand.

"Ow! Honestly!" He ducked, covering his head as Hermione kept going. "I said I was sorry about it all ready all right?"

Hattie reached over and pulled Hermione's hand back. "It's good. Now I don't have to chuck something at him again."

"Oye," he said sounding wounded by the idea of more physical attacks on him.

Fred and George appeared laughing at their brother's hurt cry. One hand ruffled Ron's red hair, Hattie spotting the old burn scar on it which meant it was Fred if she remembered correctly. The other grinned cheekily at Harry.

"How's our secret weapon doing? Oooh, good idea," he said with an approving nod. "Don't eat much before with bad nerves. Stick to liquids and mushy stuff like an old man. Last longer and doesn't bother your stomach. Course, doesn't solve the bad nerves, but it's a good idea."

"You're not causing trouble for our seeker today are you Ronnikins?" Fred threatened with a tug on Ron's hair.

Harry didn't seem worried and Hattie had heard of their antics not just from their brother but also from their Hufflepuff classmates like Cedric and Eric. While the two twins continued to annoy their brother, also reassuring and amusing Harry with puffed up quidditch practice stories of her brother's best, Hattie pushed the glass back in front of him. "Here you go Harry. They seem to be helpful teammates. Despite making this their entertainment show stage." He drank and nodded to her attempt. Put out at not getting even a small smile, Hattie reached for her wrist and pulled off her beaded bracelet. "Bring it back after the game. You'll be fine Lightening, I'll be making plenty of noise for you in the crowd."

"Oh, that's pretty Harry," teased George as Harry put the bracelet on. "Did you make one for me too Hattie?"

Fred grinned teasingly too, grabbing her brother's arm to get a better look. "Gold in there, there is. Must be a sign of a great catch. We'll keep an eye on you for this foretelling catch Harry. Nothing untoward will bother our seeker with such a golden sign this day."

He paused, smirking, as he tapped his chin and eyed at the Potter duo. Both Harry and her stared. George snickered. "'Cept for us seeking out our own special luck charms from such a thoughtful sibling."

He and George shared a look, heaving theatrical sighs. Harry managed to tug his arm back.

"Brother Charlie only said," began George.

"Play all you want," followed Fred.

Then chorused. "But never let a bludger do _this_ to your team, protect them like family."

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"Fred! George!" Percy barked out. The two suddenly smirking twins jumped at the accusation. The older Weasley boy turned to stare down the table over his horned rimmed glasses. "Ron. It's _Charlie_. He lives by the motto of actions speaking louder than words. What do you _think_ he did? Fred and George, don't you dare think about it on Ron or I'll write to Mother about it."

"Spoilsport."

"Always did admire Bill and Charlie more than rules."

"Not that we blame admiring those two."

"Just not in this case."

"It's why Mum'd never believed us on how that happened."

"Charlie and Percy teaming up to lie to her."

"Bill backing them up."

"Got blamed our own foolishness."

"Cursing at us for telling such a wretched falsehood on our older brothers."

Ron went wide eyed and ducked under the table, crawling to the opposite side. He popped back up between Harry and Hermione. "Thanks for the heads up Percy," he shouted down the table. Then he glared at the twins. "At least I have one older brother helping me out this time. You mean all that fuss you two made last year and they shrugging if off as if it was one of your usual clowning around was true? Charlie _did_ send you up to the hospital wing?"

The two nodded furiously, clearly glad at someone else believing them.

"Wow," said Ron stunned. "Go Charlie."

All of the resulting looks had him loudly defending himself. Hermione looked ready to reach over and smack him again. "What? Do you know how awesome that is with what our mum's like? She finds out about everything!"

"Can…can you not do something in our dorm? Please," asked Neville timidly at Fred and George. Hattie nodded in agreement. She could possibly be in there too. And the two wore a look that promised revenge.

The two looked at each other, then to Neville, and equally nervous Dean and Seamus. "Deal," they agreed.

"Did you just sell me out Neville," Ron asked slowly in disbelief. The Weasley twins cackled loudly at him. Neville shook his head frantically. It was probably fear filled and Hattie didn't blame Neville.

"Go Neville," Dean said in mimicry of Ron's earlier statement that caused the trouble. Ron scowled.

About an hour after the two red haired beaters dragging their seeker away, Hattie found herself outside and climbing up towards the top of the stadium. She glanced to see Draco's slick backed hair standing out in all the green of the Slytherin cheering section. He had absolutely refused to speak to her earlier, before the game. Probably since she'd be cheering on Gryffindor and Harry. The Gryffindor boys had carried up one of their bedsheets to hold up. The four of them had secretly decorated the sheet for Harry and his big day as a surprise. It read 'Potter for President' in large letters, with a lion drawn on it by Dean. Hermione had added a charm while they waited before the match so that it flashed different colors.

Hattie held tight to her quick transfiguration project after Harry had been dragged off to the pitch by his teammates. It'd been a bit of work, but she got the megaphone she'd been after much to Hermione's surprise. Hannah and Susan, not so much surprise. Hermione was still eyeing her work as they stood waiting. It was sure to come up at their group study time. Hattie grinned, showing off her piece of work with a wave and then used it to shout above the chatter.

"GO HARRY GO!"

One of the red clad figures down below turned at her magnified voice.

"MAKE THEIR HAIR STAND UP ON END!"

Harry's hand waved in a flying motion. She pretended to write in the air back at him. One of the girls on his team laughed, reached over, and turned his head back to Madam Hooch going over the rules.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked curiously.

Hattie turned to see most of them around her looking as well. "Oh, it's a cheer we came up with a while back. I use it to help pep my brother up. It's like a silly team cheer for us, the Potter duo." And then told them the words of it.

"That's cool," Dean and Ron chimed in agreement.

Anticipation hushed the crowd as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams mounted their brooms and the whistle was blown. Gryffindor took control of the quaffle quickly. The announcer spoke quickly and seemed biased to Gryffindor. Susan asked if anyone knew who he was and it turned out he was a third year, friend to Ron's joker twin brothers. Hagrid joined them up there just after the start, using binoculars to watch Harry up above, who had yet to really need to do anything. Except a celebratory loop when Gyrffindor scored.

"WHOA! WAY TO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Neither seeker had reacted yet to any small bit of gold. Then Lee Jordan, the announcer, shouted, "Is that the snitch?"

The seekers went off.

"FLY HARRY! FLY! LEAVE HIM FAR BEHIND!"

Harry dived down for it. Higgs, the Slytherin seeker, rushed with him for the bit of gold. Everyone was screaming and cheering and booing at both seekers.

"GO HARRY,GO!"

A large, almost trollish looking boy on the Slytherin team knocked her brother clear off course.

"HARRY! BOO! THROW HIM—"

Hannah and Hermione grabbed for her megaphone to stop her from continuing. Hattie fended them off by jumping and weaving around them. The rest of their section continued screaming insults at the Flint boy. Harry got control back of his broomstick from the hit.

"Foul!" Was the varying cry heard from the Gryffindor fans.

Gryffindor got a free shot at the goal posts due to Flint's action. But the snitch was gone and out of sight, the damage done.

"Send them off ref," Dean Thomas shouted. "Red card!"

Ron turned. "What are you talking—"

"RED CARD!" Hattie joined the fellow football fanatic.

"Yeah, see! Come on ref! Red card!"

The two of them shouted together for a bit, much to Ron's confusion.

"Red card?" Dean turned to Ron once a penalty was shot. He explained. "In football, you get shown a red card and you're out of the game."

Hagrid loudly agreed. Lee Jordan had words to say about the action, even though Gryffindor earned more points on the board due to that penalty shot.

Harry's broom started jerking him around, out of control, higher and higher, jerking and twitching, rolling and rolling. Hattie screamed. Hannah, Susan, and Hermione all spun to look before shouting as the broom bucked hard enough to leave Harry dangling by one hand.

"What's Harry doing?" Ron asked.

"How can that be called anywhere near as on purpose by him," Dean shouted back. "Can it?"

Seamus shook his head. "No!"

Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars to look across the crowd, then went shockingly still. "Snape's muttering under his breath," she uttered breathlessly. "I think, I think he's jinxing Harry's broom."

Hattie twisted around. Her back twitched horribly at the sharp motion and she grimaced. "What!"

Wide eyed, Ron snatched the binoculars to look for himself. "He is! Staring and muttering meanly up at him!"

Hermione took off. Hattie ran after the girl, needing to do something for her brother. The crowd gasped. Flipping her strawberry blonde locks out of her face, Hattie's head shot up to see what happened. Her brother was even higher, Fred and George circling below him in preparation of him falling. Harry hadn't fallen. Yet. A fresh burst of fear sent her back on Hermione's purposeful trail.

The bushy haired girl weaved and shoved her way through, not apologizing as she knocked over Professor Quirell so focused she was on her goal.

Which was lighting Professor Snape's robes on fire.

There was a gasp behind Hattie and she realized Hannah followed too. Susan stared. "That's got to be so many rules you're breaking right now Hermione," she whispered disbelievingly.

Hearing a yelp, the Gryffindor girl scooped the blue fire up into a jar from her pocket and made to scurry away. All four of the girls crashed into each other. And Professor McGonagall spotted them.

"What on earth are the four of you doing down there?"

Multiple professor eyes stared down at them. Hermione stuttered, paralyzed in panic. "I—I—we—"

"One of you can help Harry right?" Hattie stood and shoved her way forward desperately. She found the dark eyes of Professor Snape particularly startled, his mouth partially ajar. "Interrupt the match, do something to help him!"

"Worry not Miss Potter," Professor Flitwick piped up. The small Charms professor politely ushered the rest to the side and pointed up to the sky. He shuffled from where he stood on top the bench so all them could see Harry back on his broom. "Your brother is safely back on his broomstick. We will take care of the issue so it will not happen again, do not fret."

Professor Snape looked up and snorted. "A Potter's luck," he muttered. Then, "What is your seeker doing?"

"I…I don't know," Professor McGonagall said faintly. Hattie jumped up and down to see better as her brother dove. "Is it the broom?"

The Potions professor jerked his head with a negative. "Just like his father," he spat.

The broomstick sped down and out of sight, Hattie was quick to run around and push through the crowds of people. She was barely aware of the other girls following her this time. Her brother was now on the ground and not his broom to Hattie's great relief. Harry coughed and gave a wide eyed laugh. Hattie snorted, laughing wildly in her relief and the absurdity of it; her brother didn't just catch the snitch, he nearly swallowed it.

Gryffindor won, 170 points to 60. When Slytherin got those additional points after the first 10 they scored, Hattie could care less and neither did most of the crowd. Harry was safe.

Exuberant at the win, Hagrid invited Harry and the rest to his hut. Somehow, all nine of the first years fit. Seamus was real pleased with the tea made and offered, quickly finishing off his first and asking for another cup. Dean teased him good naturedly and tried to get the rest involved. They shook their heads. The tension had been set after Hagrid made the offhand comment on how odd it was that Harry's broom acted that way.

Dean slumped at the failure.

"Nice try," Hattie gave the boy.

"It was Snape," Ron burst out. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Why'd Snape do somethin' like that?"

They looked around at each other, not sure how to bring up thinking badly of a teacher. Hattie personally wasn't sold on Professor Snape being responsible. But it didn't look good when that particular teacher had such an obvious dislike of Harry and then her brother finding him injured due to a guard dog.

"I found out something about him," Harry spoke up. "He tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding."

Hermione, Ron, and Susan nodded in agreement. Seamus fumbled with his cup and Dean choked on his last gulp of tea. Hannah and Neville fussed over Dean, making sure he was okay.

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah. He's mine. Bought him off a Greek chap I met in the pub last year. I lent him Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Yes," said Harry eagerly.

"Don't ask me anymore," Hagrid rebuffed him gruffly. "That's top secret that is."

"It's in a school," Hattie pointed out dryly. "Filled with curious schoolchildren and Hermione's first year level unlocking charm opened the door. That's not exactly top secret material and everyone was told where it was when that corridor was announced as forbidden."

"Guarding? Well, so much for Ravenclaws being smart," Dean said. Seamus made a sound of agreement. "We got caught there due to the moving stairwells a few weeks ago. Tried to solve why it was forbidden while we were stuck there and found the three headed dog. Seamus and I slammed the door back shut and the Ravenclaws figured Dumbledore was training the thing and the entire corridor was like a kennel for it. Because he's eccentric like that."

"Or pet sitting," Seamus added in.

"It's not somethin' to be messin' with or askin' about," Hagrid admonished. "Dumbledore told yeh all not to be doin' anythin' with that third floor where Fluffy is at."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish. He's a Hogwarts professor, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try to kill Harry," cried Hermione. The events of today seemed to have swayed Hermione's resolve to think better of the Potions professor. Seamus and Dean were growing paler as they listened, formerly unaware of their suspicions of the teacher. "I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid. I've read all about them. You've got to keep your eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all. I saw him."

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong," said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try to hurt a student. Now listen to me, all of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. Yeh forget that dog and yeh forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Ah-ha!" Said Harry. "So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?"

Nicholas Flamel. The name seemed familiar to Hattie. She looked back up to say something, but stopped. Hagrid looked furious with himself. Suddenly tight lipped, he pushed the lot of them out of his hut.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Toraach for reviewing.


	12. Studies, Inquiries, and Discoveries

**Chapter Twelve: Studies, Inquiries, and Discoveries**

* * *

Over the next several weeks leading up to the winter break, Hattie had actually been surprised at Draco attending the official study group for Potions on Thursday nights after she'd told him when it was. Seven o'clock, every other Thursday. He had originally tried to weasel in at a table with a third year Slytherin, but was sneered and pushed away from the work table for their usual partner. As the youngest two there, Draco had peered around at the older students and then huffed before setting up his cauldron with Hattie.

"Fine. Let's see what _you_ could possibly know about potions. Don't make me regret this, because I actually do like this class and will be nothing but the best at it."

She had grinned and laid out the ingredients for the potion she wanted to brew, then her notes on all those ingredients and ideas she had for seeing how to amp it up. Draco had blinked at her notes and leaned forward to read them over.

"You actually read into the directions." His whole face lit up in surprised shock as he looked back up at her, stunned. "Unlike all the other idiots who never realize to pay attention to the details between the lines and don't know the differences of slicing to bring the potion to its full potential. Oh, this one here is one I just figured out in last class because the high temperature threw me off for if it was cross slicing and pressing with the flat of the blade or perpendicular slicing to toss in. The high temperature it is tossed in with always had me think perpendicular slicing, but the counterclockwise stirring afterwards—"

"Means it needs to be cross sliced and pressed flat to get the most juices out of it, the stirring to help it properly spread in the boiling potion. I figured it was because the porcupine quills make most other ingredients more difficult to blend in with a potion. So cross slicing works better than the perpendicular slicing in this case when the directions say to slice?"

Draco stared at her for a moment. "Yeah."

When the students laid out theories and finds with each other at the end, Hattie and Draco were pushed to the side until he tugged her into the circle and imperiously stated what differences they found on their potion between cross slicing and perpendicular slicing. It was like when he was showing off his knowledge from their first meeting, except he was showing off hers too in this case. She grinned at him including her instead of trying and failing to avoid her.

The older students stared, then shifted aside for them and motioned for them to elaborate. Seemed they had been just as stunned as Draco when discovering first years who read into the directions and tweaked for any improvement.

"Don't you just follow the how to tips in the book," asked the third year Slytherin Draco had tried to partner up with. "They earn the desired effect, why change the slice cut?"

The four NEWT level students laughed at Draco's derisive snort.

"They're for example of showing the cuts. Of course they work. But it's like copying a master. You have the best of intentions, looking up to them and holding them in high regard, but none of the understanding that makes up their greatness."

"Too true Draco."

Draco's checks pinked and he spun. The whole group turned as well to see Professor Snape standing off to the side, observing. It appeared as if he had been there for a while. The Potions professor swept over to study the cauldrons where Hattie and Draco had worked at, then gazed up at Draco and nodded. Hattie leaned to get into Professor Snape's sight. The dark eyes moved away. She pouted and huffed. Then he tilted his head at her open notes, picked up her notebook, and flipped through it. She perked up at his interest.

"It is encouraging to see you taking that remark to heart," he said as he glanced over her notes. "You aren't going to finish it?"

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Their greatness is their greatness. It is admirable to see that and wish to become greatness as well, however, you play it safe. Risks, inquisitiveness, discoveries. For you, becoming greatness comes from within you, not anyone else. Your journey leads to an understanding that cannot come from copying, from textbooks of those before." Professor Snape tossed her book back to the work station and looked back up to the group.

"Improvements are always possible. Students often find this concept…difficult. Examining what is said from textbooks, teachers, and peers. It is also why actively making adjustments and modifications are often not spoken of until later years for most classes. Having a base and studying the already known limits are equally important so the strive for progress doesn't blow all of you dunderheads up. Which is why I do not give this speech unless a student stumbles upon this idea themselves." Professor Snape paused and gave a smile. "The lot of you have chosen to study the art of potion-making and with what I hope you consider as fortunately, now share this study group with a first year who understands how to read into the directions."

Draco preened. "And I acquired a friend who grasps the nuances of potion-making," he piped up proudly and grinned at her. Hattie beamed, cheered, and put up her hand for a high five. Confused, Draco stared, then sputtered as she grabbed his hand to connect their palms.

"Quite," Professor Snape drawled.

It didn't change the responses Hattie got on asking Draco every Monday and Thursday afternoon to join the unofficial study group with her brother. They weren't proudly acquired friends apparently. Nor did it change the determined ignoring and irritation he showed at any other time, but Hattie was ecstatic he continued to show and partner up with her on their experimentation and theories on potions during the official study group. She swore up and down to Harry and anyone else that his irritation now held hints of amused.

To Hattie's displeasure, it turned out the transfiguration official study group was set for the upper years; fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh. A travesty. But Hattie studied it more on her own anyway, hoping to drag someone else in with her when the time came. It was good to have someone to work with and bounce ideas off of. Both Potions with Draco and the larger group sessions were looked forward to almost more than actual classes.

Hermione and she got into a few of those already during their study group. It was great. Even if Ron disagreed. They had all gotten into various debates on their studies and ideas. Typically Neville with Herbology, Harry with Defense, and Hannah with Charms. Susan and Ron could be dragged in, but Ron just wanted it over with and Susan was happy over her hard work on what was given.

Hattie and her brother just agreed how brilliant it was to have the time together and their friends there. Especially when it got silly and broke down into just enjoying everyone's company.

On a December after their Thursday flying lessons, Hattie was held up by Hagrid in conversation. Snow fresh on the ground, Hannah and Susan had pulled their cloaks close before heading up to the castle with a wave, letting her know they were going on ahead. By the time she got inside, she was running late to the usual met up time and skipped her usual longer route through the Great Hall.

Everyone else was already there and started on the Potions assignment dealing with uses of boomslang. She quickly pulled out her own parchment, a length already longer than Hermione's piece, and began her usual argument. It was a common one as most argued they only needed the potions the ingredient was used for, not reactions with others or the handling of it.

Hermione argued on Hattie's side per usual, but surprisingly, Neville had spoken up on the importance of examples too. Turned out he was noticing the improvement in his potions when remembering and using the angle of plants, even if he easily forgot other ingredients and their potential brewing issues. Susan went up in arms on how that wasn't the focus of the assignment and Ron loudly bemoaned another Gryffindor falling for the subject. Her brother laughed and pointed out he was still scribbling down the examples anyway for his own parchment.

"It means I have less inches to figure out!"

"Probably means you're paying attention to what we're saying and potentially figuring out how to read further into your brewing," Hattie told him.

Ron's face contorted, not sure what to make of being told he was actually studying into potions with his time saving cheating off their argument.

"I doubt that."

They all turned to see Draco hovering at the doorway.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hattie threw her quill down and bounced up to greet him. Harry and Ron snickered as he stepped back. "Draco, you came," she greeted brightly.

He scowled. "So? Seems I didn't have to," he snapped in annoyance. His eyes traveled over the group, then back to her before adding, "Nor do I want to." Then he spun on his heel to leave, but she nabbed his arm anyway.

"But this is the first time you've left the Great Hall when doing your homework," she said. "And I wasn't even able to stop by and ask today…"

Disappointment flooded through her at all of her drop bys on Mondays and Thursdays to ask him to join that day, her effort apparently not needed.

"I can't believe you stopped by at all. Even if Hattie does say you're friends who bonded over potions," Harry remarked doubtfully. "Potions."

But with his pursed lips and turned head, Draco seemed both awkward and angry. Was that it? He always said no, but never left his spot in the Great Hall. She'd thought it was a show of determination to keep his spot despite losing a few seconds of her pestering, but why showed up today? Hattie didn't ask today. He missed her? Or the asking?

Hattie perked back up, hopeful again. "Do you want to join us today?" She asked. "We only just started on the boomslang essay."

He scoffed. "With these morons who don't know how to properly read into the directions for a potion?"

"Yes," she responded. Then leaned close to whisper loudly. "I've been converting them."

Draco's lip twitched, fighting a smile. "I heard," he whispered just as loudly back. "Sounds impossible. Especially with Longbottom, the weasel, and your brother. They've melted a cauldron and made more than a few vats of the ungradable in our class you see. I doubt they are of high caliber to recognize the difference like you."

Hermione's eyebrows went up and searched between them, but Ron shot up out of his seat and snarled before she spoke. "Oh yeah? I can hear you just fine over here Malfoy! We make potions just fine you twat!"

Hattie snorted and waved off her brother's best friend, gleefully informing Draco, "I just converted Neville to my side today! He really gets the plants portion and their abilities!"

He shifted to look over the suddenly embarrassed round faced boy, tilting his head in consideration. "Devil's snare?"

Neville went wide eyed. "Oh. It um, it's a plant that grows with struggles and um, stirring it up and irritating it so…but it's weakness is sunlight and best shriveled and unchanging to deal with it, greenhouse and potions, I think, so," he hesitated at Draco's unblinking gaze. "Isn't it shot with an infusion of wand lit sunlight before, with um, any potion? Also, that condenses the potency of its affect for potions, so while amount in a greenhouse doesn't matter if it is controlled, it does matter for any potion because there's a reason another name for it is locoweed. Loco, crazy. Never use a heavy hand for it because of um, either name. Locoweed or being the...devil's snare."

The Slytherin drew in a breath and looked back to Hattie. "Fine. I give you Longbottom. To a point. He's too clumsy and forgetful during the brewing I see in class."

Neville's shoulders slumped. "Fair enough," he muttered. "Porcupine quills are my own personal devil's snare."

"Don't you let Malfoy put you down." Ron stood taller next to Neville. "We don't want you here. You're just a tiny replica of your father."

"She does," Draco said. Probably just to be contradictory about it. But Hattie beamed and pulled him into the unused classroom they made their study area. "See weasel? I am wanted."

"Not by me," Ron snapped back.

"Eh." Harry shrugged at her. "Can't be as bad as having Dudley around with all the repetition of explaining stuff. He can't be all bad I guess, I mean he got help with the troll and all. That's a friend bonding event. Er, maybe?"

"No Potter, it's not," Draco declared.

Her brother shrugged, none too bothered over it. Harry only gave her a raised eyebrow. She shrugged back and smiled, glad at least he was giving Draco a chance for her.

"I'm okay with it," Hannah spoke up.

"Whatever," Susan huffed. She scowled. "Hattie'll want him here anyway. Go ahead."

Neville bit his lip and looked over to Hattie, then nodded. Ron was whipping his head along the length of the table in a growing panic. Draco tilted his chin up and smirked at the red head. "See? Wanted by everyone. Even by your best mate."

"Cause that has nothing to do with his sister at all," Ron spat. "You're just being snobbish about it even though you said you didn't want to."

"Honestly," Hermione huffed. "We're wasting time arguing about it. If you're going to join us, go ahead and sit. Perhaps a fresh mind can even offer insight on figuring out who Flamel is."

Ron spun, betrayed. "Hermione! He's a Slytherin!"

"Really Ron, it's only a house name. Besides, it's obvious he's already got a leg up on potions with Hattie. He shows familiarity with her on the subject, so I'm guessing they are already studying together on that official study group she mentioned inviting him to. Who is a Hufflepuff. House rivalries don't mean anything if you don't let it and stereotyping others never lends well to relations. They don't seem to let it bother them."

"But Harry's sister isn't a normal case," Ron shouted. Harry cracked up laughing, while her house friends nodded in agreement.

"No argument there," Draco agreed quietly. He glared at Hattie beside him and threatened lowly. "Don't dare tell Weasley I ever saw eye to eye with him."

"No problem. He's taller than you are anyway." Hattie dismissed the issue.

His head swiveled to stare at her, face contorting in want to correct her misunderstanding and not hear more of her potential misunderstandings. "Right," he said cagily. Then his face filled back up with certainty. "I'll be leaving now."

"Oh. You're sure?"

Draco hesitated, peeking back over his shoulder. "I'll give you after supper," he said magnanimously. "Seven. We can talk boomslang then. Oh. And you ought to know know-it-all that Flamel is the name on several alchemy books. But perhaps that subject is too difficult for a muggle born like you to look into. Unlike my family." Then he was gone with that parting shot.

"Twat!" The freckled red head stood, flushed angrily, and kicked his chair. "I really hate Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Him and Snape," Harry added.

"But that was so helpful of him," Hermione disagreed breathlessly as she scribbled it down and shut her textbooks. "We have a better clue to go on in the library!"

Hattie squealed.

"Tonight's the Potions study group anyway Hattie." Susan pointed out unfavorably harsh at her excitement, reading her well enough to understand it. "Like a scheduled class. Not anything special."

"No it's not! Harry, Harry! You saw, right?"

Her brother chuckled. "Yeah, I saw. Just as long as I don't have to put up with him. Bad enough I have to with Dudley." Harry failed ducking, laughing too much defend her smack.

"Tonight isn't every other week, maybe not Draco joining us—"

"Thank god," Ron interrupted.

"—but he just gave in to study weekly with me," Hattie finished.

"Can I say something?" Susan didn't let anyone answer, continuing. "I kind of feel a little bad for Draco. He's gotten used to Hattie bothering him and is now bothered enough to look for her when she doesn't."

"Friend," Hattie declared proudly. Hannah giggled.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll give you that now. You were right enough on him with quidditch. Turned right nasty to me in Potions again after Gryffindor's win. Still don't like him with how he treats certain people. Like Hermione."

"Yeah!"

Neville dropped his gaze, nodding to Ron's fierce punctuation.

"Hattie, Harry." Hermione spoke slowly. She set aside her packed bag and frowned under bushy hair Hattie had yet to duplicate. "I don't think that's an accurate definition of friendship."

"It's not?" They looked to Hermione, perplexed. Everyone stared back at them with bafflement.

"I go search out him to hang out," Hattie said.

"And he searches out her to hang out," Harry finished. "Setting up a later time to hang out, but still, that works, right? I thought that's what friends do. Search each other out to hang out with each other."

She stared at them, soaking it in, then bit her lip and burst out, "Do you guys want to come with me to the library to search Flamel again?"

The girl beamed as they all packed up to head to the library with her. It was so like Hermione to be exuberant on friends joining her there with her drive to absorb any and all books and their information. Like this proved they were friends with her, despite all the studying and hanging out meet ups between them twice a week. Which could be in Hermione's mind as they accepted her invitation to join her rather than the scheduled time to study together or because they shared house or class. Hattie should make a greater deal over eating at Gryffindor table next morning. Harry alone wasn't the only reason she sat there. A large one, but both Hermione and Neville ranked up there too.

Unfortunately, all alchemy books were not available to those under seventh year. And open only to those seventh years who chose to study it at Hogwarts, putting a new stopper on their investigation.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Toraach for reviewing.

AN: I admit I had fun finally writing Draco Malfoy's admittance and declaration of Hattie being a friend. Even if the prickly pure blood is mostly taking advantage showing her off to show off his own influence. Such a Slytherin. Displaying his ambition of copying the influential father he so looks up to. Which would be why he didn't want to finish quoting his godfather when he was caught repeating the idea for potions.

I'm pretty sure Draco understands Severus is telling him to create his own greatness, but he doesn't really get it with full understanding. He is eleven. And his family is his world. Even copying his godfather in how to approach potion-making. I see him as really loving the subject though, otherwise Snape wouldn't have told experimentation on potions was fine, using that as a platform to attempt steering Draco to explore other options. Exploring with a subject doesn't make Draco feel as traitorous as 'turning his back' to loved ones like his father and mother. While they're not the most upstanding citizens, the Malfoys are a loving family. It seems _inane_ for Draco to _even think_ of leaving that.

However, I bet Severus's thoughts on Draco starting to get it and opening up to another option are very interesting right now. Since it came in the form of the child of his precious childhood friend, Lily. He's complicated enough in how to face those children and all the conflicted emotions on them, the past Harry and Hattie drag up for him.

Heh. Draco. Acquired a friend.


	13. Christmas

**Chapter Thirteen: Christmas**

* * *

Hagrid opened the door, peered over the group, and hurriedly welcomed them inside. Neville dragged his feet behind the three girls, an envelope in his hands. "Been meanin' to ask yeh Hattie, isn't Harry getting' suspicious about yeh comin' down to do this?"

"No," Hattie responded with a grin. "I'm too dull for suspicions. Fluffy is far more interesting than me going off with friends."

Hagrid squinted down at them. "Yer not goin' to be askin' me about Flamel again."

"Oh no, that's definitely a sibling venture with Harry," Hattie assured him. "If it makes you feel better about not being asked now, I'll ask next time Harry and I come down together. Hermione and us have another clue to go on for Flamel thanks to Draco anyway. And Harry and Susan are working together trying to beat Ron at chess right now. So we came here. Neville's gran finally sent us some pictures this morning."

"Oh?" Hagrid looked taken aback. "Didn't realize yer gran might have had some since they'd probably belonged ter yer mum Neville."

Neville shuffled by Hagrid trying to not look at him. A feat difficult to manage with Hagrid's size. Hattie tried to catch Neville's eye, but he kept his own averted from everyone as he sat and placed the envelope on the table. "She salvaged them," he mumbled.

Curious, Hermione and Hannah shared concerned looks with Hattie. She shrugged and mouthed, "He offered them." A couple of weeks ago after hearing her talk about her project he'd said he thought his grandmother may have old pictures if Hattie wanted them. Hattie wasn't going to turn Neville's offer down since he offered and it was more pictures of their family for her brother.

"I'll get the album," Hagrid interjected loudly. "Go ahead and clear of the table. I've gotten no luck on gettin' a hold of Remus, but he's never been easy ter get a hold of since the night James and Lily died and that bit with Sirius and Peter. No one has. Even Professor Dumbledore in offerin' him a job up here at Hogwarts. Ruddy shame. Always had a good head on his shoulders but then again, he can be terribly reserved especially with circumstances 'round him and here we are."

The album thudded onto the table. Neville took the distraction and flipped it open. It didn't appear as though he wished to talk about it, so Hattie let him be and picked up the envelope his grandmother had sent. Hermione and Hannah sat with her, squeezing close to view them together. Slowly, Hattie scanned through the stack of photos. Most were of two or more girls at school age, grouped tightly together. The one with bright hair and eyes was clearly Lily; the same eyes Harry and Hattie shared with her. The other girl with blonde hair shared the same round faced as Neville, who was now picking a loose bit of wood at the edge of the table.

Harry was going to like these. Most of the others were snapshots of their dad flying as a chaser during games throughout school. A few more contained both their dad and mum on their wedding day, they and friends smiling. But now the album would have pictures of Mum growing up too.

Hagrid laughed behind them. "I remember that. James finally got his first date with Lily, didn't even mind others jokin' that she'd only accepted 'cause it were a double date and said that'd be the only way she'd agree to such trouble. Quite the prankster. Don't think he ever figured out how he got Lily to finally take him seriously, she never could most her time here and couldn't stand him, but he was over the moon when yer mum did give him a chance."

"Why did she?" Hattie asked curiously. She touched the photograph carefully, smiling at the two couples standing together. Their dad couldn't have been more obvious on how he felt about the event. Arm thrown around her with a large grin, his eyes shone bright at the camera and constantly snuck back to look at her. Neville's parents were the other couple, looking amused at his glee.

"Not sure. Both of them were very stubborn, which is probably why she couldn't see he was serious about her for so long." Hagrid chuckled. "I think everyone knew James had his heart set on Lily Evans."

"You look a lot like your mum Neville," Hannah spoke up quietly. "Do you want to look too?"

He shook his head. "No. No thanks. I…I don't look at the old pictures."

"Oh." She stumbled at his response, putting the picture back into Hattie's hands. "How about finding a place for them in the album?"

Neville shrugged. "I guess."

The three girls looked at each other, unsure, but left him alone again. Except for the last picture of the pile. Hattie gasped loudly.

Hermione tilted the picture to see. "Is that...?"

"Gallopin' gorgons."

"Oh! Oh my goodness," Hannah exclaimed.

"Neville! You have to see this one," Hattie declared.

The round faced boy pulled back, dropping the album he'd been going through, eyes wide. "No! No. I can't. No. It's too hard to look at old pictures of my parents. I can't—"

"It's a picture of us!"

Neville stared with his wide eyes, silenced.

"It's a picture of us," Hattie said again. She held it up over the table. "Look! It's a picture of Harry, you, and me!"

Hesitantly, Neville moved closer. His eyebrows went up in surprise. "It…it is. We're so little." He took the picture with trembling fingers. "I can't believe… It's a picture of us."

All of them looked at the moving photograph, equally startled to find a picture of a newfound friend in an old picture of the Potter duo. Neville, however, seemed especially moved as he held it. Hermione was first to speak into the quiet that followed. "Do you want me to make a copy of that one for you too Neville?" He nodded.

During the winter break with nearly everyone gone, Hattie and Harry took advantage of the lack of people hanging around the castle. Gryffindor Tower was cozy and they had the whole run of it with Ron. Despite his older brothers staying there too, they had yet to see them during the break.

No one was calling Hattie out on staying there. Either because the older Weasleys didn't know or because her head and Harry's head of house were probably aware Hufflepuff was deserted and empty. She brought her own sheets and instead of laying at the end of Harry's bed, asked Neville for permission in borrowing his during break. Which made it the first time her and Harry shared a room but not the same bed.

Hattie had sent Hedwig out with a letter for Dudley, telling him they wouldn't be there and not to open his present until Christmas. She and her brother knew their cousin wouldn't wait, but were making bets on if Hedwig's return would have a return gift. Hattie claimed past years would lend to a small gift. Harry argued Dudley'd forget without Hattie there. Ron seemed astonished Harry automatically assumed he'd get no gift from his cousin and wasn't at all bothered by the fact. The two of them snickered at his outrage.

"Don't worry," Harry tried to placate his friend. "I wouldn't want anything from my cousin anyway."

"But what about your aunt and uncle?"

Hattie and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Probably not."

Ron looked flabbergasted.

"I know you said you weren't expecting much for presents, but you live with them. Of course they're getting you something, right? That's the point of Christmas. Us kids get stuff from adults meaning well. They got to at least mean well, right?" He glanced between Harry and Hattie, baffled. "I mean, they took both of you in."

This led to another argument between Hattie and her brother with Ron listening, each of the Potter duo trying to convince him of their point on how the Dursleys did or didn't mean well. By the end of it, they'd at least agreed on the matter of Uncle Vernon relating to them, but still disagreeing over the specifics of Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. Ron was speechless afterwards, which both thought a one of a kind moment for the freckled red head.

Harry had grinned behind a hand. "Hattie got you acting funny again mate."

The boy went red and burst up to full height. "She did not!" He yelled against what Harry said about him. "It's just not right—" And both Hattie and Harry burst into laughter at Ron, who then went redder and scowled at the pair of them.

Christmas Eve, Hattie and Harry went to bed not expecting presents. Well, mostly her brother. Hattie was still holding out for Dudley sending some trinket or piece of candy. Harry just shook his head and insisted with a teasing grin their cousin likely forgot. She smacked him over the head and stole Neville's bed for the night again, checking the stashed album underneath.

When Hattie woke the next morning, she was surprised to find a small pile of presents at the foot of Neville's borrowed bed. She'd only really expected a couple. One from her brother Harry and her cousin. Harry was awake too, wide eyed at his own small pile at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron as he put on his bathrobe. He rubbed under his nose, glancing away at the two of them looking up at him, and plopped down in front of his own pile of presents.

"You too," Harry said. "Look at this. I've got presents."

Ron gave a lopsided grin, amused. "What did you expect? Turnips?"

His face froze in shock and spun to Hattie, whipping his head back and forth. She grinned at the invite.

"A full singing choir of professors giving us a wakeup call for being lazy during the holiday," Hattie suggested brightly. Ron sputtered, but her brother chuckled past his shock. She sighed, saying wistfully, "Neville would play with me."

Wrapped in brown packaging, Harry unwrapped a wooden flute that looked as though Hagrid had whittled it himself. It sounded a bit like an owl. Hattie brightened to see her own wooden instrument, a tiny seven scaled xylophone and tapped up through each note.

"I win," Hattie crowed loudly. She showed off the thick band of colored strings up in the air and then placed it next to the beaded bracelet on her wrist. Her brother shook his head and rolled his eyes, but huffed in amusement. Yellow, orange, pink, and gray repeated around the piece and she wondered if Dudley made it himself.

Their next set of presents were fifty pence pieces from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "How'd they send it?" Hattie asked curiously. Harry glanced up, startled. "Owl," he suggested tentatively. They shrugged at each other and looked back down to their pieces. Hattie doubted the wizard way, but post of some sort. Perhaps any muggle mail labeled with an address in this world automatically was sent to the correct place?

"Weird. This is money?" Ron seemed fascinated by it. Harry grinned and passed his fifty piece to the tall freckled boy. Startled by being given the odd money, he fidgeted and tried to wave it off, but her brother pressed it into Ron's hand.

The boy caught sight of something in her brother's pile. "I think I know who that one's from," he said pointing at a very lumpy parcel. Harry picked it up and began opening it.

"My mum. I told her you weren't expecting much for presents and oh no. She's made you a Weasley sweater." A thick hand knitted emerald sweater and a box of homemade fudge. "Every year she knits us a sweater," Ron said unwrapping his own. "And mine's always maroon."

"It's very nice of her." Harry tried the fudge, breaking off a piece to share with Hattie. She nibbled at it; it was very tasty.

"I like it," Hattie declared. "It's got a personal touch, like my bracelets. Made by someone's hands. Oh, it's got something on it Harry."

He shook the emerald sweater out to hold it up better. A thick block of sky blue by the heart held a masculine H. Ron frowned and leaned over to see it better. "Yeah, she adds our first initials onto the sweaters. See, I've got a yellow R and you've got one too!" Surprised, Ron pointed over at Hattie's pile.

She opened it to find a similar gift. Harry grinned widely and motioned for her to hold her own emerald sweater up. "We match," he chirped brightly. "Like real twins!" Hattie snorted and batted his head. Harry snickered. Then his eyes lit up. "Check it out Hattie! Your letter is in cursive. Nice."

"Oh yeah, Mum does the same with Ginny's sweater too," Ron commented offhandedly. He unwrapped his next present to find a pasty from Hattie. Baffled, he stared at it a bit, then looked up. "Thanks."

Harry laughed. "Hattie keeps getting you mate."

Flustered, Ron went red. "I wasn't expecting anything from your sister, all right?"

"Open this one here," Harry insisted. He pointed at another one, sitting up straighter as Ron opened it to find a whole box of Chocolate Frogs. "Well?"

Ron went redder, looking self-conscious and pleased. "Thanks Harry. This is great."

"Good." Her brother beamed. "That's the first gift I've given to anyone but Hattie. It's good, right? I know you like desserts but, you're not just saying it is are you?"

"I am? The first?" Ron looked even more pleased and embarrassed, then he jerked his head up, wide eyed at Harry. "No, it's great," he swore. "How'd you get a hold of them?"

"Hattie," Harry answered simply.

Hattie expounded. "Older Hufflepuffs that can make visits to the nearby village on the weekend let the first and second years give their lists and money for any Christmas gifts they want to get. A few of the stores do owl orders, there's a few flyers of their big focus items in our common room."

"Huh. Cool," Ron said.

Harry's next present contained Chocolate Frogs like he gave Ron. A box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. Hattie grinned at her own Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, betting she took advantage of the trolley from the train without her dentist parents watching her do that. Even though Hattie said it was unnecessary since Hermione had helped out with copying pictures for the album.

She glanced to see there was only one present left, guessing it was Harry's from the chosen outer wrappings. At least the others seemed to take Hattie at her word of them being a great help on putting together her present for her brother. Except, there was an envelope hidden under her last present.

'Merry Christmas Hattie.  
I've gotten permission to bring a camera  
after break to take an updated picture and  
frame it with the one when we were younger.  
Hope you're enjoying the holidays with Harry  
and Ron at Hogwarts. Did my bed wake you  
three up with Christmas carols this morning?  
From, Neville.'

"Neville totally played with me," Hattie said cheerfully. She waved the note at a confused Harry and Ron. "He disagreed with professors and guessed his bed singing carols at us."

Her brother laughed, but Ron shook his head. "Mental. Can't believe Neville has gotten dragged into it."

"This last one's yours right?"

Ron stared at the two of them, shaking his head. "It's weird when you two do that."

Harry grinned and Hattie grinned back. "Do what?" They asked simultaneously again.

"That. Like Fred and George. Is it some weird thing that only twins do, talking at the same time and finishing each other's sentences?"

"No," Hattie and Harry said together for the third time. Ron's face sent them into peals of laughter.

"And no," Hattie continued. "My present for you is hidden under Neville's bed."

"Same," Harry said. "Er, well, not under Neville's bed too but hidden under my bed. So who else got us presents?"

She shrugged and both of them stared at the presents in question. Hattie's looked solid, rectangular, definitely a book. Harry's looked squishy, probably fabric.

"Well open it then," Ron demanded of them. He leaned closer for a better look at their last presents, fingers twitching as if he wanted to do it for them. "Find out."

They opened them.

An old battered first year Potions book sat inside the Daily Prophet wrappings and something silvery gray floated to the floor where it lay gleaming up at them. Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice as he dropped the box of every flavored beans from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is, they're really rare and valuable."

Hattie put all of her focus on her brother's gift.

"What is it?" Harry picked the shining silvery cloth off the floor. She reached over. It was strange to touch. Like water woven into a material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Ron said in awe. "I'm sure it is. Try it on."

Harry threw it over his shoulders and Ron let out a yell. "It is! Look down!"

Hattie reached over again and poked at nothing and something at the same time. Her brother looked down. Hattie poked the air again where his legs should be, hitting them but not seeing them. Harry dashed to the mirror to look for himself. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair and his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note," Ron said suddenly. A note had fallen out of it. Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter that had fallen by his feet. Both Hattie and Ron hurried to read over his shoulder. Written in narrow loopy lettering she wasn't familiar with were the following words:

'Your father left this in my possession before he  
died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well.  
A very merry Christmas to you.'

There was no signature. They all stared at the note.

"I'd give anything for one of these. Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Hattie gripped at Harry's free hand. It was stiff and unresponsive to her squeeze. Who sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to their father? Suddenly curious, Hattie dashed back over for the old book she'd received and flipped through it. An odd connection she'd never felt past her appearance struck her. It was physical, mental, a shared passion with a woman she could only remember the death of. A family bond she never needed since she had her brother with her, as well as her aunt and cousin. There was no note, but she thrust it into Harry's eyesight.

"Look at the back of the cover Harry," she said excitedly. He'd love this. If she was struck like this, he'd love this.

"This book is the property of L.E. and S.S." Harry's brow furrowed down in confusion and he looked up at her. "Why send an old book, even if it is one of your favorite subjects? Mum! This book belonged to Mum! And S.S. A friend of hers?"

Eyes wide in sudden interest, he flipped through the book and touched at handwritten notations reverently. "Mum. No one ever said anything about her in Potions. This looks like the stuff you argue about Hattie."

"I haven't tried that idea yet." She pointed. "Draco and I should test that one."

Harry's nose wrinkled. Ron snorted and spat, "Malfoy."

Before anything else could be said, the dormitory door slammed open, Fred and George bounding in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. Hattie followed suit and hid the book behind her back. The items were too personal and curious with no known sender. Precious items that meant much, but parted with from someone's hands to pass on to them.

"Merry Christmas! Hey look! Hattie and Harry's got Weasley sweaters too!"

Fred and George were wearing large blue sweaters. One with a yellow F on it and one with a G.

"Harry's is better than ours though," Fred said holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours Ron," George demanded. "Come on, get it on. They're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron complained half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You have a letter on yours too," George observed. He was looking at Harry's sweater Fred was currently strutting around the room with. "I suppose she thinks you forget your name like the rest of us. But we're not stupid. We know we're called Gred and Forge."

Fred suddenly laughed after stealing Hattie's sweater to see hers too. "They've got twin colors! Look! They have our blue for their letters!"

"Oooh feminine," George cooed and then winked at her. "We all know Hattie is a wizard and Harry is the witch."

Hattie laughed, reminded of what she said to Ron back on Platform 9 and ¾. With a poof of black hair popping out of his green sweater, Harry sniggered, "Lightening Harriet returns." He shook his head and ruffled it, trying to fix messy locks that stood up without the aid of static.

"What's all this noise?" Percy stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He too had been opening presents, a lumpy sweater draped over his arm which Fred seized. Hattie caught hers, which he'd tossed behind him, then put it on. She plucked a strand and poked Harry, wide eyed. He shook a mock fist at her static free hair.

"P for Prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Hattie got one."

"I–don't–want–" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family." They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his sides by his sweater. Hattie nudged Harry, pointed at Ron, and the pair of them grinned mischievously before snagging him to skip out of the room.

They had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. Hattie stared wide eyed at the platters of turkeys and roasts, bowls of mashed potatoes, trays of buttered peas, boats of gravy and cranberry sauce, and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These crackers were nothing like the Dursleys ever bought. They didn't just go off with a bang. When she and Harry pulled one, it went off with a blast like from a cannon. It engulfed them in blue smoke and a rear admirals hat was suddenly there with several live white mice. Her brother stuffed it over her head with a grin, laughing, then the pair of them dove for another cracker. She quickly squashed a bowler hat onto Harry's head in return.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke a tooth in discovering a silver sickle inside of his slice. The rest of them both carefully and quickly demolished the remainder, but no one else found one. Hattie looked up to where the professors sat and pointed out to the rest of the table that Dumbledore had a flowered bonnet on his head. They all laughed, even Percy cracking a smile at the sight.

When they left the Great Hall, they was laden down with things pulled out of the crackers. The group made a quick stop back to the Hufflepuff common room, which Percy disapproved and the twins were ecstatic in being shown that caused all to worry. Hattie put all her gifts away up in her proper area as quickly as she could. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Weasleys in a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Cold and wet, they returned inside to the Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace. There, her brother broke in his new chess set in losing spectacularly to Ron.

Hattie supposed her and Percy giving advice to both players didn't help much, though to be fair, she did try her best for the most outrageous suggestions to distract Ron. Percy's advice to Harry wasn't much better than Hattie's own. Even if he was honestly trying to help Harry win. It baffled them both on how terrible Percy was at the game. After a quick meal of turkey sandwiches and watching Percy chase after Fred and George across the Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his Prefect's badge, everyone headed up for the night.

Hattie hurriedly bounded up the stairs and grabbed her present to Harry out from under Neville's bed. Not far behind, he immediately dug under his own bed and pulled out a misshapen wrapped square sort of shape.

"You first Hattie," Harry said decidedly. "You always make me go first. I get to be first to see your face this time."

She laughed. "Found my secret of giving did you?"

He bounced on his heels, grinning madly. "Come on, open it!"

"But mine is a combination gift." Hattie slid hers closer to him. "Hagrid, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah all helped with it. Even Susan in distracting you while we worked on it. It's not just me—"

Harry burst into laughter. "They helped Hattie! I know it was all you behind it! Besides, you want to give me something to make me happy? So give me first this time and I'll be happy seeing your face! Go on!" He bounced again and added slyly, "I'll even willingly join you with your gift later."

"Join?" Hattie looked at him for a moment, then went wide eyed. Her brother's face lit up gleefully and he motioned for her to go on. "Same time?"

With a snort and snicker, he nodded. "Closest I'll get to a win. After all, you shoved your birthday gift to me in my face last time, leaving no way for me to beat you."

"Hurry up," she commanded excitedly. His grin went even larger. "Open!"

Harry and she ripped their presents open at the same time. Hattie squealed at seeing the black and white of a new football still in the box. There was even a hand held air pump attached to her delight, ready for plenty of action. She jerked her head back up to see Harry's grin freeze in realization. Hattie grinned. He'd gone wide eyed, mouth slack in awe. Footsteps echoed up the stairs.

"Harry?" Ron's voice sounded concerned. "Are you all right mate?"

"Yeah," Harry responded absentmindedly. "How?"

"Hagrid knows people, he and I owled them. Neville offered a few pictures too. Hermione made copies and Hannah helped overall. There's a couple of handwritten notes in there too, stories about them."

"About who?"

"Mum and Dad," Harry answered Ron's confusion. The red head gasped. "Hattie! Look! There's a picture of Dad playing chaser against Slytherin! And Mum with a friend here out by the lake! Come look at this Ron! You can see part of the giant black squid for a moment!"

Ron rushed over, any signs of a food coma gone. Harry turned the pages, exclaiming and excited over every new picture of their parents. Hattie bit her lip, more excited by the picture of someone they knew better than their parents, wanting to point out who their mum's friend was through the album.

"It's baby you Harry," Ron pointed out enthusiastically. "You had a lot of hair even then. Hattie is nearly bald. Wait, no, there's some blonde there."

"Don't they look happy," Harry asked. "They were happy. Look at our mum and dad."

"Yeah," Ron agreed softly. "Yeah they do."

Hattie pointed at a picture just after that. "That's us with Neville Harry."

"What?" Both boys shoved for a better look.

All three were around a year old sitting on a picnic blanket with a few toys scattered nearby, but were too busy plucking off each other's socks. Little messy haired Harry decided the summer sun was too much for even that and began the hard work of getting his shirt off. With longer hair that showed off glints of red in the sunshine, baby Hattie tried to reach over and help him, but fell into pudgy little Neville. So she started helping him out of his shirt instead, who suddenly smiled with four teeth. All three of their baby versions giggled and laughed before the wizarding photograph started again with removing socks.

Harry suddenly hugged Hattie. "Best gift ever. You are my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"Good." He leaned back and nodded. "I'm the luckest brother in the world to have you, screech."

"I did not screech!"

"Did too, I heard you. I must be your favorite brother after that noise," Harry teased.

"You're my only brother," she responded. But they both grinned. Easily the best Christmas they'd ever had.

"Mental," Ron said shaking his head. "Both of you."

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Toraach and Alicia Olivia Mirza for reviewing.


	14. Mirror of Erised

**Chapter Fourteen: Mirror of Erised**

* * *

"Hattie," Harry whispered. She sat up from Neville's bed to see her brother's eyes flicking back to see Ron sleeping. Then back to her, looking breathless and excited. "Hey Hattie. Use it well. Let's do it."

Spurred awake, Hattie reached over and searched for her trainers to put them on. "Yeah? What for? Some late night exploring? No duels I hope."

He wrinkled his nose at the reminder. "No," he hissed back. "Wait, did you?"

"Honestly," she borrowed the phrase Hermione often used. "It is what I expected for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Strategy or spells to create shields or something that actually uses the word defense. At least I can practice defense against the West Ham fan and you now. You offered."

Harry huffed, amused at her wagging finger. "I did. I was thinking more," he paused and lifted the cloak. "Restricted section. We can read as long as we like to find out who Flamel is."

"Excellent." She finished tying her trainers on and jumped off the bed. "Hermione and I are rubbing off. Let's go then."

"You wish Hattie. I thought Ron and I were rubbing off on you. Moronic boys and their best friend, the three headed dog? Breaking school rules in clever ideas that gets us worse than killed?"

Hattie turned from the doorway, curious. "What's worse than getting killed from Fluffy?"

He grinned and hurried to follow now that his feet were dressed. "According to Hermione, being expelled."

"She's not very good at the ridiculous guessing game is she?" Hattie shook her head. Harry covered a laugh, probably from knowing her too well and didn't bother to correct her that Hermione wasn't playing. "Fate worse than death. But we all share that fate. We're born, live, and then die. It's a bit morbid for games though, so I'll stick with not being able to die. It wouldn't be natural to not have a fate of death. Even if some come too early."

Harry's smile died down as they got close to Gryffindor's common room door. "Or don't come soon enough," he said grimly. Absently, he rubbed his forehead. Then with a swoosh, he covered them both under their father's invisibility cloak and grinned mischievously at her. "Use it well. Hermione can't get too mad at me if we die by books. One, she likes you enough to bend the rules like you being in our common room. Two, I'd be breaking the rules in her acceptable manner of learning more. And three, I think that's how Hermione is likely to perish someday."

"Who's there," squawked the Fat Lady as they exited.

Remaining quiet underneath, Hattie waited until they were far enough away from her portrait to speak again. "That's just mean Harry. Just because she likes books more than me."

He snorted, laughing. "You like books, Hermione loves them. She'll forget to feed herself and not want to leave the library because she's in the middle of important research. I agree with Ron. Mental."

"She's not the bottomless pit. Ron is," Hattie pointed out. She nudged Harry playfully. It was good to be getting into trouble with her brother again. Any punishment delivered by Hogwarts appeared far more viable than their uncle's reaction to them raiding the pantry. "She's done that?"

Harry nodded. "Crazy, right? It was all that stuff on cerberus she showed to you, Susan, Hannah, and Neville at our group study before break. Remember? She stayed in the library longer than the rest of us when we finished essays up early? Ron and I asked Neville if he'd seen her come back to the common room near after hours. He hadn't, so we ran back to look for her. I think Susan and I are the only normal ones," he complained good-naturedly.

They peered cautiously around the next corridor, found it empty, and continued on.

"Susan? Normal? Well, she does stay true to her supposed Hufflepuff loyalty to her family against perceived enemies. If you want to say her hatred of Slytherin is normal. Oh wait—"

"Shut up crazy hat lady." Harry nudged her. "I don't know how you manage. I mean, I like Susan, but how did that happen? I shouldn't be surprised, what with Dudley and you, but how'd Susan and you become friends with how often you go bother a slimey Slytherin?"

Hattie shoved him under the cloak. "Goonic Gryffindor."

He pushed back. "I'm not a stupid thug," he muttered sourly. "I get your point. But still, Susan says the same thing. So's Ron. You know what I meant by it. It doesn't seem like you'd be friends with how you are with Malfoy."

With a jolt, Harry grinned and skipped. Hattie grabbed a hold of the cloak so it didn't fall completely off of them, sighing in relief as she double checked the hall for anyone. "Oops. Sorry Hattie," he apologized before his face cracked wide again. "But." He dragged his hand straight back through his hair, pulling it back and turning his face upward. "Slimey Slytherin. All that slime in Malfoy's hair."

"Might make yours stay down," Hattie snipped at her brother. "Is that section stuck to your pants somehow?"

"Er, yeah. Here, I've got it." Fumbling, he fixed the cloak from when he jumped. "Do you think it would?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Magic is crazy enough and it should only be hair, even if ours seems magical itself. I can ask for you."

"No!" Harry went wide eyed and slapped his mouth shut. "No. No, you don't have to ask Malfoy for me."

She snickered and slowly pushed the library doors open. Dark and eerie, it greeted them. Harry pointed over to a nearby lamp to light and use. It didn't help much. They were sure to make a picture, a floating hand carrying a single lamp down the rows of bookcases. Both drew close to one another. It was creepy.

The restricted section was tucked away in the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest, Harry lifted the lamp so they could read the titles. They didn't reveal much. Painted gold letters peeled off the binding, written in various languages. Some had no titles at all. Harry's hand drew closer to one book with a stain, curiosity draining out of his face at the shade of it.

"As long as I don't try to sell her on changing her outlook," Hattie whispered carefully. If there was a way to distract them from the hair-raising atmosphere of a closed library and bloody books, she'd go for it. "Susan won't prevent mine in interesting people. Even if we both tease and badger each other about Slytherin and Draco. It's kind of fun."

"Oh. That's it? That seems pretty typical for you, but Susan—do you hear that Hattie?"

Harry went stiff, tilting his head with tight lips. She heard it then. There was whispering. From the books. The books seemed to know that they were there. It was the first Hattie'd ever heard any sound other than a page turn from Hogwarts books. Books were always just books. Until now.

Back straight, Harry set the lamp down on a table and turned to the shelf determinedly. He grasped a huge black and silver volume with difficulty. Hattie made to help, but then spotted a book just below and pushed it back. The black and silver spine drooped as if in disappointment. She quickly pulled her hand away from it and pointed at the one she spotted. The bottom of the spine held the name Nicolas Flamel.

"Flamel," Harry cheered loudly. He froze at his shout, waiting a moment, then yanked the book off the shelf. Together they crowded over it at the table. Hattie lifted the lamp up and above the simply marked _Basics Expounded: Alchemic Hieroglyphs and Mechanic Structures_. Even with now knowing Alchemy was an option only given to seventh years, Hattie goggled as Harry flipped through the book.

"We don't need to study alchemy Harry. Just figure out Nicolas Flamel. There should be an about the author at the back." He hurried to the back and found an old fashioned picture of a man living far into the past. Clothing farther back than Professor Dumbledore had probably even worn. Hattie leaned over for a better look. "Looks like what Fat Friar wears."

"Nicolas Flamel," Harry read out loud. "Born 1330 until the present. When was this book made? That can't be right."

She picked up where her brother left off. "Renowned for his various alchemic conjectures, discoveries, and conceptions; Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. A true notation of Flamel's alchemy prowess and studies with how many found false reports over the centuries of this legendary substance containing its astonishing powers. Transforming any metal into pure gold and producing the Elixir of Life, making the drinker immortal; Flamel lives in comfort with no financial concerns to distract him from his studies."

Hattie looked up from reading, stunned. This was something out of those fantasy action type books Dudley liked her to check out and read for him from the public library. Elixir of Life was real? Wide eyed, both Potters went back to the book. Hattie continued.

"Besides taking the time to enjoy an opera, he also known for his works in alchemy with fellow practitioners such as notable pieces created with partner Albus Dumbledore. Nicolas Flamel celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoying a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."

"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"Anyone would want it. If Professor Dumbledore choose here to keep it safe from Gringotts for Flamel, all the professors would know and help protect it surely," Hattie said. "That's why Hagrid let them borrow Fluffy. And Fluffy doesn't look like he's supposed to like anyone. Professor Snape could have been checking the stone's safety."

"Or trying to get it," Harry disagreed.

Hattie paused, thinking a bit before continuing the argument for its own sake. "If he wanted riches, he wouldn't be working as a professor. With how much decent Potioneers can make and how Professor Snape speaks about—Harry! Look!"

At her shout, he spun and made a wild grab for the shuffling black and silver volume, missing. Apparently it was disappointed at not being taken off the shelf. The heavy book swayed at the edge of the shelf for a terrifying moment, then fell. It thudded onto its spine and split open.

A piercing blood curling shriek broke through the darkness and oddly shaped shadows. It was coming from the book.

Hattie slammed the book shut and shoved it back among the rest. The shriek went on and on and on. A high ear splitting note. Harry stumbled back from the high note continuing, knocking the lamp off the table. It crashed onto the ground and left them in darkness. They hurried, both tripping over the entrance rope, panicked as they heard footsteps from outside the library. Invisible, they hurried to get out before any catching.

Filch was at the library doors, peering straight past them. A bitter man with a highly personal grudge against all the students, it didn't seem much a surprise to see he was the one patrolling at night. On Christmas night even. Hattie felt suddenly sorry for him and the other professors here. They couldn't go home because of students like the Potter duo sticking around for break. Or even get a good night's rest. Alarm hit Hattie. Perhaps she should have been more careful on Harry and her's late night outing. The patrolling professors and Filch were sure to already hate working Christmas night, never mind anyone like them who decided to pull something like this.

Harry tugged at her arm and they ducked underneath the man's outstretched arm. They sprinted down the corridor. Hattie clung tight to the cloak with one hand, looking back as she trusted Harry with her other hand to lead as she watched for Filch and the man's cat.

Panicked, her brother skidded to a halt near a suit of armor and frantically searched around them. "Where are we," he asked breathing heavily. Hattie glanced about too, pretty sure it looked familiar.

"You asked me to come directly to you professor, if anyone was wandering around late at night. And somebody's been in the library. Restricted section."

Hattie squeezed a reassurance to Harry through their joined hands, seeing his eyes go wide in fright when he realized which professor it was Filch was speaking to. Professor Snape.

"The restricted section? They can't be far. We'll catch them."

Harry gulped. Filch and Professor Snape's voices were coming closer to them. With a tug, Hattie drew them closer to the wall and off to the side while pressing a finger into Harry's palm. He sucked in, holding his breath as best he could as they inched along. Unfortunately the corridor was narrow and offered very little room as the pair came around the corner searching for them. Thankfully, they couldn't see them. Hattie licked her lips. Professor Snape was in charge of one of her favorite classes and it was difficult enough to earn his gaze. Being caught with Harry, who he already had a profound dislike for, was sure to destroy any possibilities on earning his favor for the following six and a half years.

Then, suddenly, Harry dragged them to an ajar door and squeezed through, careful not to move it. She breathed a sigh of relief. Neither Filch nor Professor Snape stopped to peer inside and continued along. Harry collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. Checking the invisibility cloak still covered both her brother and herself, Hattie leaned to see back out into the corridor. "Potter duo outflew this one."

He let out a choked laugh. "Too close. Snape'd probably be scarier than us being caught on a pantry run. How on earth do you manage not to lose it when you sneak up to the Gryffindor dorms Hattie? Maybe you should get dad's cloak after the holidays. Woah."

Eyes wide in amazement rather than fear, Harry moved away from the wall. When Hattie turned around, she could see why. The pushed aside desks from the unused classroom were expected. The magnificent mirror as tall as the ceiling was not. Curious, she followed Harry toward it. The orient gold frame and two clawed feet shone in the dark, beckoning them closer.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," Harry stumbled out the inscription on it. Bolder and flashier, he had no problem stepping right in front of the curious mirror—then clapping his hands to his mouth as he gasped loudly. He spun around and searched around Hattie behind him, green eyes wide with fright.

"What is it? What do you see Harry?"

"There…there's a man and woman standing behind us!" He hissed loudly. Scanning around, he swiveled back to look at the mirror. "And others behind them!"

Hattie moved her arms out before her body. "Invisible?"

"I dunno," Harry responded, frantic. "But they're there!"

"I only see us Harry," Hattie told him.

"But they're there! A whole crowd of them behind us! Here." He shuffled over and dragged her in front of it. "Can you see them now?"

Sure enough, her brother was right, there was a crowd. Hattie stepped forward and touched the smooth surface. She pointed. "It's Aunt Petunia! She's smiling at you. And there's Dudley! Oh, it's funny! He's showing Draco a muggle card trick and Draco is trying not to show interest, but looks really confused." She laughed at the image the mirror held, then turned back around to see no one there but her brother.

Harry shook his head. "You're pulling my leg. They weren't in there at all. I didn't recognize anyone in there. Well, they sort of look familiar in a way. I'm not joking Hattie."

"Neither am I Harry." She turned back around to study the group in the mirror. "I know all of them here. Hermione and Neville are right there next to you. You look really happy, the biggest smile I swear. Ron is in the back. I can see his hair. And even farther back, George and Fred grinning like they pulled a trick. Susan's in here too. Aunt Petunia is watching them as her and Hannah are playing a game of exploding snap at the desk. Oh! I can see Hedwig flying through the air! Everyone is smiling and having fun, just hanging out, getting along."

She looked back to her brother's shocked face and smiled. "Really happy."

Harry blinked. "How? You'd be the happy one in there, right? More than me. Aunt Petunia and Dudley aren't my idea of happy. And half of them are your friends, er, well. Draco at least. I think we're friends with all of them together for the most part."

Startled, Hattie spun back to the mirror to look again. She frowned. Despite standing directly in front of the mirror, her reflection and image were missing from the scene. "I don't see myself. But look at how happy you and everyone else is!"

"But I saw my reflection with all the—Hattie! I think I know who they are!" Harry rushed forward and stood right in front of it, gasping again. "It's Mum and Dad! Mum, she's smiling and waving at me. Crying, but smiling at the same time."

His face was lit up in joy, eyes a bit watery as he reached behind himself.

"Dad's got his arm around Mum. Like in the picture of them outside of Hogwarts on the double date. But he's smiling at me. Both of them. Right behind us. Some of the others have our green eyes too. A little old man who's got knobby knees like mine. You've got his nose Hattie. Dad's side of the family I think. I've got Mum's nose and eyes, but a lot of Dad. His hair sticks up like mine! Just like all the pictures except life size. You can really see all the little details."

Harry pressed against the mirror as if he wanted to fall into it. Scared, Hattie's hand shot out and grabbed her brother. "Careful! We don't know what else it can do!"

"I think it shows our loved ones." He looked longingly back to the mirror. "Whether they're alive…or dead. Me and you with all the Potters and Evans. You with all our friends and Aunt Petunia and Dudley for family. You really couldn't see Mum or Dad or the rest?"

Hattie shook her head. "No."

"I wonder why. It's not…" His face went pale, eyes shining wide. "Because of all your nightmares of them is it? That…you've been able to see them…that way for years? Is that why you don't…you don't see them as family? But… They're Mum and Dad."

Harry looked so earnest that Hattie had difficulty looking at him. She knew her brother longed for their parents more than she did, but it hurt to see Harry realizing she couldn't count them as her family too in this mirror. They weren't like Harry. Or Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Being there. Perhaps having more nightmares than Harry had ruined the idea of family her brother wished for. There was very little notion of family connected with their mum and dad for Hattie. It was practically shoved in her head for one of her ongoing nightmares. Gone. With very little memory of them.

"You are my family Harry." Hattie spoke at the floor. "Sorry."

It wasn't often she broke in keeping her brother happy and letting herself have a moment. Typically, just the nightmares, which she waved off like they were nothing for him, but still visited him at night over. Too many times, he'd caught her having them growing up and wouldn't be happy with her trying to hide the fact from him. Too keep him calm, she'd admit to the nightmare rather than hide them completely. He took happiness in her confiding in him and making the Evan's family homey drink for her.

"Hey." His hand grasped hers and squeezed. "Look up Hattie. It's okay. I just really wish they were still around. It's fine if you see me as your family. I wouldn't wish for you gone. I've got you, my favorite sister. You're my family too. Thunder to my lightening."

"Flashy idiot." She squeezed his hand back, smiling gratefully. "I'm your only sister."

He grinned back. "Good."

When they got back to the dorms, Ron woke and seemed disgruntled. "You could have taken me along. Blimey, the pair of you get to be the ones to show up Hermione with finding Flamel."

"Forget that. I want to see all of your family," Harry said excitedly. "All your brothers and sister, your mum and dad, everyone."

"You can see them any old time," Ron said. "Just come around my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people."

Both Potters shook their heads. "No, it doesn't."

"Hattie saw friends and family of now. I saw all the family that was gone," Harry explained.

Baffled, Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Weird. Why's that I wonder?"

"I think we got it wrong," Hattie admitted. Harry was digging his album back out from under his bed to flip through it again. She nearly laughed. "Should I owl around for pictures of our grandparents for your birthday Harry?"

Messy black hair shot up, green eyes bright. "Yes please," he chirruped brightly.

"I suppose I can ask Mum for you," Ron offered. "She's never really spoken personally about the Potters, but she might have an idea where to find some. Or Dad could. Pretty sure he's mentioned family of yours working at the Ministry years ago. Still, I'd like to see this mirror and the rest of your family Harry. Can I go tomorrow night?"

The freckled boy leaned forward in his bed, eyes bright in sudden excitement. Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks Ron! And of course you can!"

It was very obvious the two forgot things in their anticipation of an invisible late night visit, thrills of breaking curfew with a friend. "Think it'll fit all three of us?"

"Er…"

"It should," Harry responded instantly. "We'll have to get close, but Hattie and I had plenty of room for you to squeeze in next to us Ron."

Ron looked suddenly uncomfortable, flicking his eyes to Hattie and away again. Hattie wasn't the only one in the dormroom to notice.

"Hattie get you again Ron?" Harry asked gleefully. The boy's ears went red. "She's not even doing it on purpose at this point to you! Not like Dudley or Malfoy!"

Harry and she shared a look, cracking up into laughter.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Toraach for reviewing.

AN: It's kind of fun to see Hattie getting into trouble with Harry. While she loves finding and befriending people deemed interesting, being almost the leader of the little group, I always see Harry as the leader when its just the two of them. She may be more laid back and a bit smarter, but Harry is her all important brother. Even when he and Ron snuck out for their duel, she was more angry with Harry in not being asked along than she was in them being idiots and breaking rules when Draco obviously wouldn't have shown up after curfew anyway.

Can't wait to see the study group taking a new turn soon and start shifting the story even more!

Just think about the things that can't happen now or could happen due to Hattie! Such as Hermione already bending unwritten rules for her friends (The common room matter, they ARE common rooms after all). Or, example for the upcoming summer. Draco has gone looking for Hattie when she doesn't pester him. What do you think he's going to do with receiving no mail from her? Makes the Dobby introduction a bit more...interesting, shall we say? ;)


	15. Together and Apart

**Chapter Fifteen: Together and Apart**

* * *

By the time the rest of the students began coming back from their holiday home, Hattie had grown tired of Ron. The freckled boy may have been a good friend to Harry, but sometimes what made him Harry's mate drove her annoyance up the wall. Hermione's face peering into the boys' dorm was a welcome sight.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're back!"

Startled, the bushy haired girl stepped back with wide brown eyes. Ron didn't share her confusion.

"Oye! I'm not that bad," he protested. "Otherwise you would have ditched for Fred and George again!"

Her brother snickered. "Good to see you Hermione. How was your holidays?"

"Do you know he ditched me too Hermione?" Ron pointed in his complaint. Harry and Hattie caught each other's eyes at the wrong moment, quickly losing it and tried to stuff their laughter back in with hands to their mouths. Ron's cheeks puffed up like a bullfrog. "Ditched his mate? See them!"

Green eyes caught again and they laughed. "It was funny," she said. "Besides, your brothers clearly missed you when you weren't around Ron."

Harry and she cracked all over again at Ron's face. It was true. And then some. Fred and George showed most their affection for their younger brother with teasing, a few pranks from Fred in trying to get him to lighten up. It hadn't really worked, but Hattie had a great time joining their teasing with hers when Ron got nasty at them about it. Used to Hattie's own brand of humor, Harry hadn't seen the big deal which caused Ron to become upset that his best mate didn't even take his side. It led to Hattie waving Harry to go ahead in his concern, chasing after Ron, as she continued with Fred and George's show and tell and exploration of the castle.

Hermione appeared torn between amused and exasperated. "Should I be asking how your holidays were? You didn't get into trouble again, did you boys? And while we're friends Hattie, I don't trust your judgement when it comes to one of Harry's ideas."

"What's wrong with my ideas?" Harry asked her. "Hattie's got great judgement."

The exasperation won over Hermione in a huff. "What'd you do this time Harry?"

Neville, walking in with Trevor in his hands, hesitated at the doorway in uncertainty. Hattie waved at him. A little smile crossed his lips, then he bit them and looked to Harry in concern. "What did you do?"

In a conjoined mess, Harry and she explained the Christmas gift and venture with excited punctuations from Ron. Neville's sat beside Hattie on his bed, mouth gapping and spellbound by the tale they wove. Brows furrowed down over the gift, Hermione's head turned back and forth between them as they gave the story. Lips pursed in containing amusement on Harry explaining why she'd approve of breaking rules over books, her brown eyes lit up when they revealed finding Flamel.

"You two found Flamel!" Hermione rushed close to them excited. "Who is he? Was he really a name in alchemy like Malfoy said? Did the text mention what could be worth guarding? Or give an idea of what may be of import to him? Has he—?"

"Blimey Hermione! Calm down." Ron licked his lips and gave a searching look over to her brother. Harry nodded. Hattie didn't though. She leaned forward in anticipation. "He creat—"

"Created the Philosopher's Stone, the Elixir of Life," Hattie pipped up brightly and into a fit of laughter. Hermione had gone slack jawed. Ron's mouth fished open and shut. Harry shook his head at her.

"And you call us boys rude," he commented.

Hattie raised up a finger at him to wait and smiled widely at Hermione.

"I…I don't think I can top that one," Neville spoke up into the stunned silence. "That's a high one Hattie. Erm, found the Wand of Destiny?"

Ron spun at that. "You mean the Deathstick?"

Neville frowned. "No, the Wand of Destiny. Or um, the Elder wand too. But not the Deathstick. Gran says in 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' it is referred to as the Wand of Destiny and men who want to be lofty and powerful claim its real. It was…Loxias called his wand the Deathstick I believe, boasting it was the one from Three Brothers." At Hattie, Harry, and Hermione's blank looks Neville drew in a little and mumbled out the rest. "Loxias's story is not to let it go to your head, he killed anyone who displeased him. And so many claimed to have done him in in the end, even his own mother."

Hermione gasped. "His own mother? That's a terrible childhood story! Right up with the older versions of Brother's Grimm!"

"Brother's Grimm," Ron and Neville asked in unison.

"Brother's Grimm, a collection of bedtime tales told to children," Hermione spoke quickly. "They've been lightened up from the originals with such things as Cinderella's stepsisters cutting off bits of their feet to fit into the glass slipper, instead leaving it as the shoe did not fit, but do you mean there are a whole batch of bedtime tales for wizarding children too?"

"They cut their toes off," Ron shouted horrified.

"In the old versions," Hermione waved it off. "But I got off track, back to the main point. Hattie. Are you messing with me? Unlike with Neville joining you in your game with something I am unfamiliar, I am certainly familiar with the Elixir of Life used in fantasy stories."

Hattie smiled at Hermione, choosing to stay silent to see if anything else would come from her saying it. Harry snorted. "That's why she interrupted Ron, of course." Harry nodded, seeing why his sister did that. The real answer being so like her outrageous ones? Not to be passed up. "She's just teasing you Hermione. Flamel really did create the Philosopher's Stone and Elixir of Life."

"And Ron too," Hattie said to her brother. "Two for one, too good to pass up. You all are no fun."

Her brother only snickered and grinned at her.

Ron scowled. "Your sister's spent too much time with the twins lately. Next thing we'll know is her setting off pranks in our dorm. Nightmare or no, I don't know if I want her spending the—"

"Ron!"

Harry's wand went off with red sparks with his furious yell. Ron and Neville both jerked away from the fury in his green eyes. He interrupted too late though. The overreaction caught more attention than Ron being irritated over her. Bushy hair hitting her face, Hermione turned wide eyed to Hattie.

"I thought Ron just overheard a nightmare you told Harry," Hermione said disconcertedly. Perplexed, she glanced back and forth between Hattie's pale face and the tense frame of her brother. "You…you've been going to him after a nightmare, haven't you? I…I'm sorry! I didn't realize! You made it seem like some silly thing, being mad at Ron about overhearing you tell Harry, but it wasn't that at all. You could have said Hattie. I didn't know your nightmare was so bad you come here at night! I'm not so terrible to not confide in me a little, I wouldn't say anything to anyone, I really wouldn't…"

Her voice fell, quavering and small.

This is why Hattie didn't enjoy others knowing she was so affected by her nightmares. It was why she greeted the Gryffindor boys in a lighthearted manner the following morning, playing it off as she just wanted to see Harry. She didn't like troubling and worrying others about it. It was her problem, not theirs to be so concerned over. Even Harry wasn't told full details, especially on the one kind of nightmare she had at night. The death of their parents was pieced together growing up through those nightmares, he knew about those nightmares. Harry had a few of his own, green light and cold laughter matching with hers, letting them know those shared nightmares had to be a memory. When she couldn't and wouldn't speak, her brother naturally assumed it was nights she saw more and never pried. Thankfully.

Unlike Harry, Hattie had a much harder time sharing personal issues with others. She was always more at ease helping others and cheering them up than focusing on herself.

"I'm fine Hermione." Awkwardly, Hattie got up and patted the girl's shoulder. "You don't have to fret over it. Besides, we all know I'll use any excuse to get around silly rules that say I can't visit my brother. Speaking of…who wants to join me in a passing game of football? Harry promised me he would."

Face pinched in worry, Harry pulled her to the side as they headed outside the castle. "Are you sure you're okay Hattie? It's not like I meant to spit it out before when my dormmates attacked us on acting like rules didn't matter for us. Hermione bends the rules for you, I really don't think she'll say anything about it. Except she's rather…knowledge driven. I can learn some sort of silencing spell to use on Ron if you want, yeah?"

"After your reaction, Lightening, I wouldn't think Ron would do it again. I'll be fine if Hermione shows any curiosity later. I'm fine. Let's go, come on!" Hattie raced off down the corridor in a hurry, knowing he didn't believe her reassurances.

Despite Hermione's overall disinterest in sports and Neville's nerves making him clumsier, the group of them passed her new ball among them. She was caught somewhere between rolling her eyes and hugging Harry. Her brother wasn't passing to Ron at all. At some point, Dean Thomas came running out to join them and Seamus Finnegan trailing behind. Fred and George, their friend Lee Jordan, and a couple of the girls who played chasers with Harry animatedly joined as well with crazy kicks in trying to mimic Hattie and Dean's juggling of the football. Snow sprayed up among the group as they passed the ball about, impromptu games of keep away and monkey in the middle. Hattie and Dean easily won any keep away game. She spun around Fred, his leg missing getting the ball, and weaved past Angelina.

"Maybe Wood should have gotten another set of twins this year rather than just your brother," Alicia laughed. Hattie danced around her, grinning. She couldn't see being able to move like this on a broom with sways of shifting her balance and twirls to go around and the flight across the field under her own power. Exhilarated, she popped the ball up and hit it with her hip to whirl around George, sure he wouldn't know what to do with her taking the ball on a flight with her spin.

"Whoa Hattie!" He snatched it out of the air with his hands. She scowled up at him, ready to remind all there only the goalie could use hands on a football. George's lips quirked up, amused, but lightly turned her to see her brother and his brother in a heated argument.

"Like I can't go to McGonagall about your sister," Ron spat. "Just because she gets a little scared at night, when she's in a dorm full of loyal and helpful Hufflepuffs! It's not as bad as you keep claiming anyway Harry, she jokes around every morning! The precious Potter siblings! Rules don't matter for a Pott—"

Harry shoved Ron, hard. "You bloody twat! It's Hattie! My sister! I messed up telling you about it since you can't keep your bloody mouth shut about it! Twice!" He pushed Ron again. Hermione shrieked for the two of them to stop. "Twice you treated her without care to how it affected her and hurt my sister! You're a piss of a best mate!"

"It's not like Hattie hadn't told Hermione with how talkative and overly friendly Hufflepuff she is! How was I supposed to know she hadn't said? They're friends! I didn't hurt your sister at all, they're just silly nightmares everyone gets," Ron snarled. Hattie stiffened at her nightmares being shouted out about again by the freckled red head. "She's fine!"

George's hand left Hattie's shoulder as he hurried to the pair brawling in the snow. Fred and Lee grabbed a hold of a red faced and puffing Ron, but Harry gave George more trouble with flying elbows. "She's not fine," he roared. "Prat! Twat! Moronic bloody arsehole of a twat cursed son of a—"

George's hand covered Harry's mouth. "I'm sure that's a great argument Harry and we don't disagree Ron is a bit of a prat, but I don't think it's all too helpful for Hattie."

Harry stopped, wet black hair whipping as his head swiveled away from Ron and to her. Emerald eyes wide in fear. "Hattie, I…I was trying to get Ron to keep his mouth shut?"

Fred snorted and rapped Ron's head smartly. "Good luck there with little Ronniekins." Dean, Seamus, and Neville all nodded their agreement. Numb, Hattie appreciated the try of Fred's joke, not wanting others to focus on the serious argument that drew attention to her nightmares.

Lee spoke up. "Mouth shut? I deal with Gred and Feorge. Secret is my middle name."

"You don't have a middle name," Alicia pointed out.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"Same for Alicia and I," Angelina pipped in. "Not sure where the argument came from, but it's not our business."

With the topic of nightmares up at the forefront of her mind, Hattie disappeared into the library later that night. Harry followed, still apologizing that his and Ron's afternoon argument had brought up the topic. She stayed silent, not trusting herself to speak. The knowledge of even more knowing of her nightmares didn't sit right in her stomach. Hattie kept telling herself she could joke away their concerns, make it look like the silly nightmares Ron believed them to believe. She'd rather that belief over anything else.

Harry's mood beside her dropped farther when he saw she was pawing over the old Hogwarts books, taking out the one from their parents first year. "I'll be goalie for you," he tried bribing her. "Hit the football at me all you want if it gets you off of seeing that night in your head."

Hattie waved the offer away. Specifically, she flipped through the pages looking for Lily Evans, refreshing her memory of the classes she scored well in. Sure enough, Potions was one of her many listed with an Outstanding grade. Harry leaned close, brows furrowed as she dragged her finger across the list of first years.

There was a Sirius Black in rusty red. She skipped that one, going to the next name beginning with S. Suzy Sanders was in a rusty red for Gryffindor as well. But only listed for an Outstanding grade in Herbology and History. There was a dark yellow of a Spencer Takanaka, and a Steven Smith who had Potions listed as one of his classes. Hattie marked the name down on a scrap piece of parchment from the study table. Then, added Suzy Sanders too. Moving onto the royal blue writing, she found a few more names. Saiph Bones led her to wonder if they were related to Susan. Then there was Sienna Summers and Scarlett Summers. Hattie wrote both, even if neither of them had a listed Outstanding in Potions. In emerald green script, there was only one name that matched, as well as had the Potions mark, which was fitting due to what he now taught at Hogwarts. Severus Snape.

Harry made a noise next to her. "You think one of those five shared the book with mum?"

She nodded. "One of them probably sent my surprise Christmas gift. I'd prefer Professor Snape as it would make sense why he has a hard time with either of us. I'm at a handful of times he's looked me straight in the eyes."

"I'd rather it not be him. Steven Smith was good at Potions too," Harry pointed out. "And Suzy Sanders was in Gryffindor with mum."

"It could be him."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I can't see Snape with, Professor Snape," he quickly corrected, "with childhood friends. Especially with how Hagrid talks of mum. And I know he's not in any pictures with mum."

She shrugged. "Could have been like how Draco and I get along for Potions studies and experimentation. Certainly looks like she made adjustments with S.S. and Professor Snape gave a speech over not merely copying greats and books, but to take the journey of experimentations to become great, increase understanding, and improve on what was."

He blinked.

"He doesn't do that in our class. Just throws the directions on the board. And tries to take as many points from me and Gryffindor as possible. You sure he isn't just favoring Malfoy like he always does in the Gryffindor/Slytherin class?"

Hattie hummed as she put the yearbook back. "Pretty sure. It's getting close to curfew. You should probably head back, maybe talk to Ron and try to make peace at least? It's not like you can avoid a dormmate forever." She'd yet to see Hannah and Susan today herself after all.

"Maybe I should just stay in yours," Harry said mulishly and pushed open the library doors.

Hattie huffed. "I'm pretty sure the girls' dorms are—Hey Draco."

The pale blond wrinkled his nose. "Potter. Surprised to see you at the library."

"I'm surprised to see your hair Malfoy," Harry shot back.

Draco quickly swiped his loose hair back, attempting to brush it with his arm as he was holding something. Used to the placement, most his hair stayed where he shoved it. Hattie resisted the feeling to reach out and mess it back down, actually liking how childlike Draco appeared a moment before in his surprise of running into them.

"Shove it Potter. Here." He shoved the object he was holding at her. Startled, Hattie accepted the box wrapped neatly with silver. "It's customary."

"Customary?"

"Traditional, socially accepted and required," Draco sneered. Then he looked back to Hattie and lost some bite. "Your face showed your shock at my gifting you. Don't read into it."

"Oh no," Hattie assured Draco. "I wasn't expecting anything back from anyone."

Her brother seemed to cotton on then what they were talking about and his mouth dropped open. "You gave Malfoy a Christmas gift too," he squawked. Harry smacked his face, muttering. "Of course you did. Just like Dudley or Aunt Petunia or Ron's little snack even though I think you used to only put up with him because of me."

Draco perked up interestedly. "Used to? Do I hear trouble in Gryffindor paradise Potter?"

"Come on Hattie." Face darkening, Harry tugged at her arm. She stumbled, following along. While she couldn't understand why the two insisted on rubbing at each other, firing insults, Hattie understood all the emotions were too close to the surface right now for her brother. She was amazed he wasn't blowing up at Draco.

"What's wrong Potter?" Draco called out from behind them. "Don't want to say what Weasley did?"

Boys. She waved backwards at him and Harry growled, yanking her around the corner.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

AN: I expected this chapter to head toward a study group moment I've been looking forward to writing, but then Ron opened his mouth.


	16. Changing Hands and Tunes

**Chapter Sixteen: Changing Hands and Tunes**

* * *

Three weeks into the second portion of their first year brought Draco practically bouncing on his heels as he walked with Hattie to the unused classroom. Well, unused save for late afternoons twice a week. Hattie and her brother's group had grown. Dean and Seamus had joined after break, leading to all of Harry's dorm being there at some point or another. Ron had opted out lately. Harry claimed they'd made up and it wouldn't be the first time Ron ditched doing homework, but the lie of playing nice and making up was pretty obvious to Hattie. Her brother wasn't happy with Ron at all.

It was a bit concerning. Harry took things more personally than Hattie did after all, but this was his best mate of several months. The first person he'd connected well with besides her. He'd never learned how to deal with arguments. Anyone he had an argument with had been with people he didn't care for. Hattie knew he didn't care much for their aunt and cousin, only put up with them better around her. Much like Draco. She and him had never really argued like others did. In seeing this between her brother and his first friend, it made Hattie nervous for if and when they finally did have a real blow up.

Even if her brother was holding onto his anger with Ron for her.

Despite not having yet found or figured out what occurred, Draco lit up every time he'd enter the unused classroom with her and saw Ron missing. He had joined them after the holiday break. He'd yet to crow in his glee or obnoxiously point it out, which meant his joining hadn't gone as terrible as Hattie thought it could be. Susan and Harry only had a couple of outbursts at him.

Things had gone a bit strange after break around Draco though. The Slytherin table would shift anytime she was near, leaving an opening next to him. Yet, when she took advantage of this change to join Draco, he'd get this both pleased and miserable flash across his face. Whenever she continued by their side of the Great Hall to join Harry for a meal though, she'd noticed he'd glare at his own meal, looking annoyed.

She'd yet to puzzle it out. But Susan was right about Draco. He was practically Gryffindor in his bursts of temper, giving away things boldly. For as much as others talked down about Slytherins being sly and slimey, it wasn't true at all. Draco was bold. Bold in his declarations and in showing people exactly who he was, still out to impress and strut around in with confidence. He didn't hide much. He had more than enough driving ambition to back it all up, if not Slytherin traits of cunning.

Justin Finch-Fletchley laughed behind her, chatting happily with Hannah and Susan. He'd been so pleased at being invited after asking what they did together and having the extra boost last Thursday, leaving with a homework free weekend. Terry Boot had asked how inclusive the study group was after their first joint Potions class back. It seemed as though the rest of his Ravenclaw dormmates kicked him out because Terry focused better with what they considered distracting background noise. Which also got him kicked out of the library if he tried to study there. And the Great Hall was monitored by the professors for too much noise as well.

"I'm sure Hattie will happily provide," Susan had told Terry dryly.

Terry Boot was surprisingly quiet through all the noisy arguments, discussions, and side chatter during their study sessions so far. It wasn't due to being shy Hattie noticed, but because he truly did block them out and focus on his work. Whenever he switched subjects though, Terry appeared captivated by what was going on around him, observing intently.

Walking on her other side, he was just as silent now as he listened to her and Draco debate over what variation was best to try for the Wiggenweld Potion. She was of the mind of adjusting the heat, in fact, _cooling_ the potion during the steps that didn't call for the cauldron to be heated. The directions only said to heat during certain steps. Most assumed heat higher and left a flame going throughout brewing. Draco argued that he thought the potion would improve if they changed the preparation of lionfish spines in the second addition into the potion. Or even after grinding it, combined it with the flobberworm mucus to add both ingredients together.

Draco's shoulders slumped suddenly. Any former gleeful anticipation was gone at the sight of Ron already sitting in the classroom as they entered. "I see Potter let you back in weasel," he sneered.

Her brother scowled and Ron burst up. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"I was invited and accepted just last month, or don't you remember that far back," Draco replied haughty. He set his bag to the right of Hattie and next to Neville rather than sit near Susan on her left. Across the table, Hermione looked up with some trepidation. Hattie just hoped Draco didn't finally gloat on his inclusion during Ron's departure. "I thought you were kicked out due to your discourteous behavior to not one, but both hosts of these study social sessions."

Boys. What was with boys insisting on being confrontational with each other?

Ron's ears flushed, embarrassed at the reminder, and clenched his jaw tightly. Not bothered at the glare that Ron gave as he sat back down, Draco cheerfully slide into his seat and began digging through his bag.

"Boys," Hattie complained with a roll of eyes. Her brother huffed, shaking his head, and gave Ron an awkward pat on the back. Hannah giggled and the rest went back to what they'd been doing before, schoolwork piling up the long table.

"Honestly," Hermione grumbled. Her gaze shot the Gryffindor boys a condemning look. "All of you."

Dean glanced back up from his History textbook. "And not back the only other first year who knows the real best sport out there?" He winked across the table at Hattie. "I think not."

Hattie brightened at the tease and joke. "Ha. You just don't want to be on the bad side of the only person who'll play with you when you ask."

"Tell me your secrets of conning nonfanatics to play with you oh mighty one," Dean joked with a grin.

"Quidditch is clearly superior," Draco stated simply. He dug out his Herbology book, then stopped in realization and turned to Hattie. "Play? There's a muggle football here at Hogwarts?" His question ended a bit higher, wary, but he shifted toward her in interest.

"Yep!" Hattie chirruped brightly. "Harry got me one for Christmas."

Draco's nose wrinkled and shot a scowl at her brother across the table from her. Harry scowled right back. Moronic boys. Hattie huffed, opening her own Herbology book and diverted it with her go to least moronic boy. "So Neville, how did you get out of using the charm on the devil's snare? I didn't notice any other suggestion in the book and Professor Sprout never mentioned an option besides the charm. I'm not like Hannah or Hermione with Charms class. It's much easier to handle the plant prepared for potions."

"Didn't you say something about movement with it Longbottom?" Draco flipped through the book. "I noticed that slowing the stirring for potions improves it, but that can't possibly be a method for the greenhouses. It's bothered by the slightest movement in even shifting it's directional growth without infusion of wand lit sunlight to deal with it proper-like, like in potions. Proper potion preparation by my own hand or not, I'd much rather not. Doing battle with a plant is unseemly."

Neville blinked, round face slack in surprise. "Oh no! It's possible to deal with them with less movement in the greenhouses too!" Draco and Hattie both looked up from searching their books, giving Neville their full attention. As Herbology always did, Neville's nerves didn't show up as he spoke feverishly on his favorite class.

"Patience is key. Positioning and patience. Find a point, slowly draw it to the desired direction, then hold it there. If you remove your hand right after, it goes back, snaps back into place from before and even larger and harder to teach. It learns what direction you hold it at, are careful and patient rather than shoving it out of the way. It attacks for a reason, at least I believe so, it's not just agitated by any movement but by a perceived attack. It's completely possible to tame a devil's snare without attacking it."

"That sounds distinctly annoying. Using the charm is less time consuming and actually makes devil's snare useful." His quill scratched across his parchment, unaware that Neville was staring wide eyed at him.

"Unless you need more of it for a potion," Hermione spoke up. Her head jerked up from her Charms book, surprised at speaking up. Hattie, Draco, and Neville all stared at her.

Draco suddenly scowled and scoffed. "That does NOT make sense," he declared. Irritated, he went back to scratching at his parchment. Hattie glanced over curiously and laughed. His cheeks pinked. " It doesn't! Miss know it all isn't right," he grumbled.

"Did he write it down," Hermione suddenly asked Hattie.

"No!"

"Yes."

Draco's head whipped around at her. "Traitor! I thought you Hufflepuffs were loyal."

"So? I'm friends with Hermione too. Besides, wouldn't it be easier if you just told her that you're competing with her?"

"What," Hermione said weakly.

"She's just saying weird stuff again! I am not!" He took in a breath, trying to calm himself before tilting his nose in the air. "Especially with some muggleborn thinking she knows it all. I bet you don't even know what—"

A loud cracking noise shook the table. Everyone went silent and then Harry laughed nervously, still holding the wand aloft. "Sorry. Charm went wrong. I thought I was getting it after our last class. Any tips Hermione? Hannah?"

"I do," Hattie said dryly. For once, she spotted the problem with a charm right away.

Harry stared at her. "Er, but you hate Charms Hattie. You're not—"

She plucked the holly wand out of his hand. "You picked up my wand Harry."

Her brother stared, then looked down to the other holly wand that had rolled free from under his parchment from the table shaking. "Heh. Whoops. Guess I did."

From beside Hattie, Draco leaned forward to stare at both wands, each held by a sibling directly across the table, and pounced on the topic change. "You have the same wand wood? That's pretty unusual for siblings, isn't it?"

Hermione peered close at the wands, distracted. "Oh goodness, they are, aren't they? I never noticed before now."

"None of my older brothers have the same wand wood," Ron commented. "Not even Fred and George, even though you'd think they'd be identical in that too."

The rest of the table was leaning closer to look now as well and Harry fidgeted, uncomfortable. Probably a combination of Ollivander's reaction or being the center of attention. After the wand maker told Harry unsettling things on his wand, Hattie went through a series of wands herself, to which he said unsettling things on her wand. The whole experience was doubly unsettling to her brother and Harry said he hoped never to need another wand after it.

Hattie didn't have the same issue. Well, with being center of attention. Harry had a point with how creepy Ollivander was in discovering weird things about their wands. "Yeah, they're both holly. From the same tree even. Neat, right? Well, this part is anyway." She flipped her wand back around for Harry and took his. His shoulders slumped, eyes staring down at the table rather than at everyone. "Lightening Harry and thunderous Hattie to the skies!"

He took a breath and squared his shoulders, green eyes finding hers before griping her wand tight and swished it down at the faraway wall. Hattie slashed his right after. The room echoed a marvelous crack-boom and blinding light. Shrieks and gasps followed, static sizzling up and down Hattie's arms briefly.

"Bloody hell," Ron shouted.

It was followed shortly by Justin going off about how wicked the trick was with Susan going off right back on how it decidedly wasn't. Everyone was blinking furiously, shaking their heads. Hattie grinned at seeing the startled wide eyes, especially from Draco and Hermione, and nudged her brother. "Their hair all looks like yours now," she giggled. He laughed, grinning at her, then continued the cheer. "We'll make your hair stand up on end."

"Is _that_ where your Potter duo team cheer comes from?" Dean demanded. From beside him, Seamus was grinning so wide one would have thought he pulled the trick off.

"There's a cheer?" Came the higher pitched voice from Draco beside her, looking flabbergasted. Then he seemed to realize the state of everyone's hair and his hand flew up to check his own, flattening it back into place.

"No. Hattie, er, we made it a while back during physical education classes. Before we got our wands," Harry explained.

"Harry had a light show when he found his wand, mine was a bit less showy and more shake the ground." At Susan's familiar grumblings at her glee, Hattie grinned widely. "Just as we always joked about. Since they were similar, being the same wood type, we switched at the wand shop to see what would happen and found out the results switched too. It's how I realized Harry had mine when it shook the table just now. He's right. Charms and I don't get along well. Professor Flitwick wasn't surprised when he asked me after class one time about if I had a knack for Transfiguration."

Susan snorted, followed by Hannah's giggle.

"Knack," Hermione said sourly. "I still can't figure out how you transfigured that megaphone two months ago. There's nothing in our books about it!"

"Acoustic or electronic," Terry Boot suddenly piped up curiously.

She shook her head. "No. Just acoustic. Trying to manage an electronic one to be even louder at Harry's first Quidditch match didn't quite work. It kept warbling or screeching when I tried to use it. Professor McGonagall seemed startled when I asked her about it. She said I either messed up the advanced work or managed it, but the surrounding magic in the air interfered with actually using an electronic one."

"Electronic?" The word was pronounced carefully. Draco frowned. "Sounds muggle. Don't know why you'd want something useless when magic works so much better than anything muggle."

"Interferes," Terry stated simply. "There are cases of wizards figuring out how to let both the magic and electricity work in unison. Very few, but it's doable. Not too long ago, the Ravenclaws were all abuzz on a mystery wizard who has made radio work. There was an article released back in early October about it before the Wizarding Wireless was successfully released to the wizarding public."

Hattie, Hannah, Susan, and Justin all shared a look. "Meatloaf," they chorused.

"A second year blasted the band Meatloaf in the Hufflepuff common room," Hannah told Terry. He nodded.

"What about spells?" Hermione butted in. "With your wands I mean Hattie. You said the reactions in giving a flick switch out, but what about spells? There's a warmth to this wand over the rest I tried at Ollivanders, but this wand may be suited for what it's suited for. How much of it is on your ability and the wand's ability? Say if Harry tried transfiguration with your wand, would his transfiguration improve or not?"

Intrigued, Hattie and Harry stared at her wand in his hand. He glanced over at the table with all the study items scattered across the length and made to move Hattie's wand, but froze. "I think it's more likely I'd...blow up the items trying a switching spell."

"I'm not that noisy," Hattie complained lightly. Then she swished Harry's wand and switched an ink pot with a crumpled bit of parchment. "No problem. The switching spell is easy enough. But your wand, it kind of...put up with me? Almost like it said, oh all right."

"But you're already fine with transfiguration," Hermione complained. "What if you tried a charm? Or if I tried a switching spell with your wand?"

"Are we testing this theory," Terry asked with interest. He quickly pulled out a bit of empty parchment. "We can have everyone preform a simple levitation charm, maybe give a target to aim for, and write down the results? I'd be fascinating to see what the results will be. If Longbottom, Weasley, Bones, and Malfoy want to opt out I'd understand. Siblings or not, using another wand so casually is considered rude in wizarding culture. They were all wincing when you took Harry's wand like that, even unsettled in realizing Harry used yours by shear accident."

Hattie looked to them curiously in the silence after Terry Boot's observation. Ron and Susan didn't seem too bothered, but were nodding in agreement. Neville and Draco's faces had gone pale at the idea Terry proposed. Harry and the rest there looked as baffled as she felt. It was only borrowing for a bit. Not taking. She wilted.

"There's probably a few books about it we can look it up in Hermione," Hattie said breaking the silence. "We can't have been the only ones curious and Terry—"

"Fine."

Every head in the unused classroom swiveled in surprise. Draco lifted his pale face up, swallowing. "I said it's fine. Since you're asking permission to use my wand. I...I'm allowing it. Freely giving, for a time," he added stronger. Then he licked his lips and slowly turned his wand about, holding the handle out to Hattie. Stunned, as it was obvious he felt twitchy about doing this despite his confidence, Hattie set Harry's holly wand down on the table and carefully wrapped her fingers around the smooth handle. They stared wide eyed at each other, the wand held between them.

"We're doing this then?" Hermione and Terry asked excitedly together. Ron scowled at them and muttered under his breath about how they weren't bloody twins.

There was shuffling around the table as everyone began talking at once, but Hattie and Draco still sat stunned. She didn't know if he felt it too. That his wand typically didn't give this feeling off to make him look stunned staring at her. From his wand there were a flurry of conflictions tingling up her arm. Satisfaction, hatred, soothing, angry, and rising to the top...trust.

"Hattie? Malfoy?"

Draco's hand shot away, letting go of the wand at her brother's apprehensive voice.

"Are you okay Hattie?"

She nodded in response. Hovering uncertainly, Harry eyed her for a moment and then accepted her answer with a nod of his own.

Under the power of sheer Hermione force, six targets were drawn on the chalkboard, bits of parchment sacrificed to be crumpled, and giving facts up on wands for later statistics. "I think we should gage accuracy on everyone's chosen wands for the baseline. They are the instrument we're more used to. Then see how length, wood, or core change across the board for everyone. Oh, I wish I had grid paper to mark each one easier."

Draco smirked smugly. "Pity for you isn't it?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"What's grid paper?" Neville stuttered nervously, twisting his wand between his fingers.

"Isn't that the gift you wrapped for Draco to keep track of potion results," Hannah asked Hattie in looking up from writing her wand details down. Elm, phoenix feather, 13 and a quarter inches. "It's like a parchment, but a cream color with lots of squares so you can easier divide it or create graphs for maths, science test results, that sort of thing."

"I hated maths," Justin groused.

Not really following, Neville nodded anyway. "A special kind of parchment."

"It's actually quite handy," Draco said haughty. "I'm not sharing with any of you."

Harry snorted. "You sound like Dudley after Hattie gives him something."

"Dudley?"

"Our cousin."

"Everyone partner up," broke in Hermione.

"Bossy," Ron muttered but quickly grabbed Harry. Draco glanced around at everyone else and drifted closer to Hattie, Neville's face dropping when he turned and saw. Hannah and Susan paired off together, as did Dean and Seamus beside them. To Neville's surprise, Justin Finch-Fletchley bounced over and grabbed him by the arm. Neville scuffed at the floor and managed to stumble out a greeting to Justin.

"So, well, everyone use the basic levitation charm to aim the wadded up parchments at your targets. The one not aiming at them can mark down how many hit bullseye, the target, neither, or if the charm didn't work at all. Make sure to switch and use everyone's wand, but be polite asking for their wand next. I would think we're all above grabby and impatient two year olds, but sometimes I agree with Hattie. Let's see if the wand type makes a difference in casting, whether improved or not. So, go?"

With that, choruses of the charm sounded as wands swished and flicked. Little wads of parchment hitting the wall. Scribbling of quills followed, then repeated as partners switched and wands changed hands. There were a few grumblings that echoed the room when someone tried a wand that didn't hit the target at all. Harry cracked up laughing when Ron cursed when Hannah's wand refused to levitate the parchment at all.

"So much for Hermione being right on a wand improving the charm." Then the freckled red head had cursed in seeing Hannah hit the bullseye easy with his own wand.

Hattie was finding that besides a few feelings of awkward welcome, the wands didn't change her results by much. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Hannah's wands were easiest to use. She thought it had something to do with how well the owners got on. But Ron's wand was surprisingly welcome. Then she remembered how it belonged to his older brother before him. It probably explained why Neville's wand was the most difficult for her to use. He'd carefully handed it to her, asking her to be cautious as it had belonged to his father.

Draco quietly took Neville's wand, as it was shakily handed to him, not commenting as he had on Ron's previously owned wand. If anything, he was handling the wand with more caution than Hattie had done, as though he truly believed it to be easily breakable glass. The wand stayed out between them, as Neville's fingers hovered right over it. His shoulders hunched. "Did you really slow down stirring potions with devil's snare," he asked shyly.

Draco's eyes went wide and Hattie grinned. Apparently she wasn't the only one to catch that earlier. The blond's cheeks pinked, lips pursing tightly and looking angry at being found out.

"Thanks."

Startled, Draco gapped at Neville and floundered before getting his bearings back. "Don't be ridiculous Longbottom," he snipped. "It's just potion, nothing life changing."

Neville's round face shook fiercely back and forth. "No. It matters."

The casting continued, Ron and Harry lowering their wands from their target, clearly at the ready for Neville. Hermione bustled them back to it, sending a questioning glance over to which Neville smiled. Besides a few sparks from Seamus when he hit the target, there was no reaction like Hattie and her brother swishing each other's wand and purposely aiming for it earlier. Until—

"Down!" Susan screamed, taking Hannah down with her.

Seamus's eyes went comically huge, a streak of white sizzling out of the wand he was using, shooting across the classroom, and then burst into flames upon hitting the bullseye. Hair blown back by the small explosion, he stared at his target and then burst into gleeful laughter.

A dark skinned hand shot up and snatched the wand from Seamus. "I think one time is enough," Dean reprimanded him. Seamus pouted and opened his mouth. Dean cut him off. "One. Not all ten. One. I'm marking it as the charm didn't work at all."

"I hit bullseye! What do you mean marking it as not?"

Susan took her wand back from Dean. "I figured if there was any truth to Ollivander saying laurel was prone to lightening, it would be Harry or Seamus."

"Yours? I think yours was one of the easiest for me to use. Along with Neville and Hermione's wands," Harry remarked. "I felt like Hattie's wanted to crackle or pop gleefully when I used it."

"I actually had the least fight with yours Hattie," Terry commented. "I'd have to double check into the maths for accuracy and further testing, but the percentage decrease across the board wasn't past ten percent for me. It doesn't appears as though use of another person's wand can increase any lacking. I probably would have been graded an acceptable to exceeds, none raising my work up above my current exceeds to an outstanding."

"Seamus and Neville's wands worked better than mine! And how the bloody hell do you explain Hannah," Ron demanded. He shook the parchment with the marked results. "Bullseyes!"

A reddening face hid behind Susan and Justin at the notice. Hattie cheered loudly for Hannah, dragging her back out with Susan's help. Stepping aside, Justin laughed and mimed a bowlegged walk like a cowboy. "Bullseye Abbott! Pew, pew, pew!"

Hermione grabbed at the parchment and dragged her finger across everyone's results. "Ron's right. It seems as though it is the witch or wizard's skill that prevails over what could be wand preferences. For easiest wand to use, it seems as though no one failed at the levitation charm with Hattie's holly wand, even though its not her best subject. Then Dean, Justin, and then Neville's wands. If it was the wand, Hannah or mine should have been the easiest with our aim with our elm and vine wands. But we each had a couple that couldn't get our wand to even perform the charm. It looks like the more difficult wands are...Seamus, Harry, Susan, and then Draco's wands. Perhaps its more cores or length since Harry and Hattie's holly wands didn't yield similar results," she mused out loud.

By the time Hattie and Draco left for a quick supper and off to the official Potions study group, she realized it was the first time the group had been sidetracked with something other than an argument over castle secrets. Draco seemed both exasperated and panicked when she mentioned she agreed with Hermione and Terry's curiosity over testing further and with other subjects. Hurriedly, he went back to his argument on the Wiggenweld Potion as they moved past Professor Snape to collect ingredients. The Potions professor's dark eyes followed them and Hattie lit up when she caught his eyes. A moment later, Professor Snape seemed to realize the rare moment and his eyes snapped back to the older students. Hattie took the win and set the cauldron.

If she was more like her brother, perhaps she would have been paranoid enough to notice Professor Snape pulling Draco to the side for a quiet and quick word before Draco rejoined beside her.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to The Three Stoogies for reviewing.

AN: And here is the group study turn. None of them, save for the weird Potters, share the same wand wood. Granted, wandlore gets weird itself in the Harry Potter world, so I'm taking my own spin. Hannah's elm wand is clearly never stated in the books, nor is Susan's laurel. I made it up. Went through the entire wandlore on woods and came up with wands for everyone who doesn't have one stated. Plus Fred and George as mentioned in this study group time. But this study group event I wanted for several reasons and moments. There was a mini moment of Hattie and her proclaimed 'interesting' people; Draco, Hermione, and Neville. Speaking of...Draco. There are reasons, we'll see who can spot them, and complications to his reasoning.

Bah! So much easier just to lay back and have fun with Hattie than to figure out _Anything for Always_.


	17. Offers to Lean

**Chapter Seventeen: Offers to Lean**

On the last Thursday morning of January, Hufflepuff table watched the inevitable train wreck. Most managed enough sleep after Astronomy late Wednesday night, thankful that they didn't have the earliest class on Thursday mornings like the Slytherin house. However Ernie MacMillian and Sally-Anne Perks remained drowsy the morning after Astronomy. Overly grumpy, Ernie had somehow gotten it in his mind to stubbornly insist he knew the best in Sally-Anne should wake up and how best to do it. Megan Jones was the only Hufflepuff left trying to talk him out of it.

Lack of a breakfast nap for Sally-Anne led to her drifting off during class. Which, though not unusual for anyone, she managed to fall asleep even in the midst of casting. The last time the Hufflepuff table didn't let her have her breakfast nap, led to her shooting a levitation spell at Megan's stool with Megan still in it. It gave even Professor Flitwick a good chuckle. Memorable, but Ernie missed the event despite being in the same classroom. Perpetually grumpy in the mornings, Ernie was completely oblivious to the rest. He still insisted it was some silly joke, as with perfect classroom attendance, he would have been there if such a thing happened. Ernie claiming to know best was probably going to land Hattie with some sort of added excitement to her least favorite class.

"Hey Hattie Potter!"

She turned from the current entertainment at the duo chime behind her, grinning as she spotted George and Fred beaming at her. Without any disregard to the rest, they squeezed themselves on either side of her and grabbed a bit of food. George nudged against her shoulder hard enough Hattie bumped into Fred and he pointed off to the side. Fred sprang up to find who his brother was pointing at and winced a bit above his eye. "Whoops. Sorry Eric."

The older boy scowled, standing to grab his bag and stopping only when Cedric put a reassuring hand up on his shoulder. "It's fine. We've got class to get to now anyway."

"That was odd," Hannah commented as the pair left with the rest of the third years.

Fred snorted and George shrugged as he put jam on his toast. "We were taking the mickey out of an old friend of his before our last Herbology class. Eric never approves of it," George said around his bite. He swallowed and grinned at Hattie. "Part of the reason why when you asked about everyone being surprised we've not really teamed up to make explosions with him at school."

"That and he doesn't plan or work for it," Fred complained. "Even when Fred and I were kids, Eric just takes fun as he spots the chances. Pity."

Beside Hannah and Justin, Susan's fork clattered onto her plate and she stared in appall. Both of the brothers grinned at her face. "Yes we call it work," George stated. "We should come to the Hufflepuff table more Fred. They've got far better jams. You've been holding out on us Hattie."

She scoffed, grabbing a piece of toast herself. "Sure," she deadpanned, refusing to say Fred's name to either boy. "Because jams are the key component of the Astley Dance Potion."

The pair grinned.

"But to be fair we've been holding out on her."

"Too right. Her and Harry."

There was a sudden shriek and they all turned to see what had happened. Not knowing what they sat down into, George and Fred both cracked up into laughter at seeing a wide eyed Sally-Anne Perks with water dripping down her face. Ernie looked far too pleased with himself, despite Megan going off on him all over again and apologizing to her best friend that she wasn't able to block the glass of water.

"Well, I'm not partnering with Ernie today," Justin stated. He glanced over to Hannah hopefully. Hurriedly, Hattie hissed across the table and Justin's face lit up. "Megan!"

Jumping, Megan turned to glare at Justin, still irritated with Ernie. "What Justin? Do you have a better way to convince Ernie he's an idiot?"

The table snickered and Ernie glowered at all of them, apparently fully convinced he was still in the right to have woken up Sally-Anne.

Justin shook his head at the dormmate he usually partnered with if it wasn't with Hannah, Susan, or Hattie. "Want to switch seatmates today? I don't think we've ever sat in class together." Pursing her lips at Ernie, Megan nodded at Justin. Hattie grinned. Megan always paired off with Sally-Anne. Neither of those friends had sat in class with anyone else with how close they were.

"Oh good," Sally-Anne remarked woozily. The girl blinked, startled back to more alertness as a clump of her hair shifted with her head, smacking wetly near her nose. "It is a practical today in Charms, isn't it? Have fun Megan. Do you have time to go up and grab your brother's camera?"

Ernie rolled his eyes. "I've never missed a class. This silly little joke is the most ridiculous thing."

"What joke?" George and Fred perked up with sparks in their eyes. It didn't take them long to explain it, who appeared even more amused as the story deviated to arguments with Ernie. Fred beamed Sally-Anne's drooping head with a raisin. She jerked back awake, noticed the raisin in front of her, shrugged and popped it into her mouth, her head already drifting downwards again. Gleeful, Fred threw another raisin.

Hattie pushed the bowl closer to Fred and grinned over at Justin. "So glad you just added excitement to my least favorite class."

Justin laughed. "Maybe Ernie will believe us next time we tell him something."

George finished up his toast and grabbed for another, putting jam on it as he finished the first. "Mm, that sounds like the start of a good prank. Charms is your least favorite? Not History or say…Defense Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell?"

Suspicious, Hattie peered closely up at his innocent face, then leaned over to see her brother had already left Gryffindor table for the Charms class right before Hufflepuff's. George blinked, tilting his head with her as he bit into his toast, but his eyes seemed nosey in studying her reaction.

"History, boring?" Justin grinned broadly as he asked it, looking away from Fred firing raisins at Sally-Anne. "Have you not met my mate Ernie?"

Beside him, Hannah giggled. Susan nodded, agreeing, still eyeing George mistrustfully, and clearly expecting the pranking shoe to drop.

"He's always asking questions on facts he knows from the book compared to what Professor Binns says. Then Kevin gets involved with comparing and speculating against world history. His mum is a history professor at a university," Justin explained for George. "Those three wind up arguing about half of the class period. Not sure why the other houses always say History is boring, do they really not bother to ask questions like Nathaniel says?"

George blinked in surprise at the curious faces across the table, hand hovering over the plate of toast. "The weird sixth year 'Puff who actually took the Newt class for History? Huh." He shrugged and grabbed his third piece to jam. "Naw. Don't care. Fred and I use that class to work on better things. But at least you can understand Binns," he hinted to Hattie.

"Professor Quirrell," she asked. Her, Hannah, Susan, and Justin all shared looks.

"Yeah. What was with that look?" He leaned forward, interest piked. "I figured you might have noticed, you've got a different outlook on people, but everyone else just dismisses him and his class."

Surprised at the singling out, Hattie stared up at George. He also seemed far more invested than the casual conversation suggested. Even just before Justin went off on History, George had put emphasis onto that class and professor. Susan narrowed her eyes at the curious redhead while Justin fidgeted. Suddenly shy at the attention shifting over to her, Hannah ducked her head back down towards her plate.

"He's playing dumb," Hattie said finally with finality.

George's head swiveled back to her and he blinked in surprise, jam dripping onto the table. "Playing dumb?" It was as though he'd been expecting her to say something else, as though he had noticed something odd and wanted confirmation.

Annoyed, Hattie called him out on his reasons for asking. "And I bet Harry told you to ask me. It sounds as though you're asking around and probably planning something other than firing snowballs with the professor."

She bit at the last of her own toast, grinding it with her teeth. Somehow, after noticing she'd never spoken either way for the professor after all these months, Harry figured out and was amused by the discovery of her disliking the man. Hattie swallowed the mushy bits of toast and puffed her cheeks. Just her luck George and Fred were asking around about Professor Quirrell.

Justin must have figured it was safe to speak up then. "Ernie, Susan, and Hannah tried to tell us off about it at first, but Hattie and I have been marking it. Professor Quirrell would say something about something he's done in defense and I'd ask about it. There must be some reason he was hired as one, I want to hear stories rather than him just quoting the book. But we've been getting more stories since I stopped asking for details like Hattie suggested." He frowned. "It's weird. Whenever we're doodling or staring out the window, he'll throw in some real life example. Ernie and I agree on this one against Hattie."

"And me," Susan chimed in.

Justin shot Hattie an insistent look. "It's just a method of how he teaches, getting our attention back up to him since he stutters."

"Huh." George tapped his chin in thought. "Yeah, I guess he does do that. It's not really odd though, he's got to have some method to try after everyone decides to ignore him and just read the book rather than listen. He teaches right out of it. But that's the same…nothing distorted," he murmured to himself.

Hannah gave Hattie an apologetic glance from over her breakfast. Hattie shrugged, not upset at Hannah not speaking. It was a topic and argument Hattie didn't want to dredge up again. Best they think she didn't take it too seriously and worry over her.

Professor Quirrell stuttered less when he boasted about his abilities. Hattie mulishly stabbed her fork for a little strawberry. She didn't trust him. Fake. Harry could go ahead and find it hilarious she didn't like Proffessor Quirrell after all she'd tease points against his dislike of Professor Snape, but she definitely don't want to be in a classroom alone with Professor Quirrell. Not with how the supposedly incompetent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor couldn't help but gain that bolster to his voice as he boasted of his defense abilities. Where did that confidence come from? And that strength shown through his conquest stories put all her hairs up on end when looking back at his actions during the troll incident.

It didn't sit well with Hattie.

Not like her brother or anyone else agreed with her. The rest weren't put on edge by the professor and saw it as a funny similarity between her and Harry. Harry with Professor Snape and her with Professor Quirrell. He gleefully laughing when he realized she wouldn't defend that professor on Monday. She joked afterwards she'd only started it up due to her annoyance on the lack of defense in defense, which caused her brother to stare and then howl in laughter.

Hattie jabbed for another strawberry. Startled, George stared. "Hattie?"

Suddenly she recalled something Eric had said many months ago and turned to give him a wide eyed pleading look. And broke her holiday promise. "Hey George, do you think you and Fred can help the curse along this year too?"

Eyes widening, he coughed on the bite he'd finally taken of his third toast. "Whoever blamed George and I for any previous years? We claim innocence."

"On what?" Fred pipped in suddenly. "Oh, by the way, I'm out of raisins. Got anymore down there Fred?"

"Don't be silly, you're out Fred," Hattie retorted, purposely using his name. "I think there's some a few feet past George here though."

They'd spent all holiday when exploring the castle trying to get her to call them by the wrong name. Harry had fallen for it a few times, but Hattie had just let them keep trying to see how long they would go. She'd promised herself to keep the name game going as long as they kept it going. And apparently, they also thought she'd go longer. The minute she'd called them by name, George had nearly choked at her suddenly announcing it. At least it guaranteed his full attention to her request.

Fred beamed, laughing. "Blimey! You're right about this firstie Forge! She caught on fast. Can we just chalk it up to it not counting on account of the twin code?"

"Sorry, but not sorry. My twin code already has prior claim with Harry, not you and George," Hattie informed him. Fred's eyes sparkled in humor, nodding at her correction.

Justin perked up across the table. "You can tell them apart? Excellent."

"Our apologies," George joked. The redhead's face fell to curiosity. "What gave it away? I knew you were observant, but I thought it was a _might_ on you calling us by name when you figured it out."

"George here was certain you'd keep the joke going," Fred cut in.

Well, she'd promised herself that, so George wasn't wrong there. Deciding to be honest, Hattie answered George. "Fred's burn mark on the side of his hand." Both of them looked to Fred's hands which had a scratch on his index finger, but no burn mark. Confused, their eyes went back to her. "Not now," she said. "But at the start of the year when you two helped Harry and I with our trunks."

Two sets of blue eyes went wide in shock.

"I'll just be glad your first introductions to us were correct, otherwise I'd have your names switched with your looks and personalities."

"But," Fred stuttered. "How did you know after the burn was gone? I mean, we can agree for a wee little firstie we don't mind hanging out with you, you're a funny little thing, but that's still not much and you're in a completely different house. We're identical twins, not like you and Harry."

Hattie frowned. "Identical? Well, sure, physically you two are close, but not identical. George has a rounder face and an easy smile, you've got more a…quirk of the lips."

He snapped his gapping mouth shut and touched his mouth with a hand, feeling for it. Hannah, Susan, and Justin all moved their heads back and forth between the twins on either side of Hattie.

"You seem older somehow, I think it's the smoother cheeks rather than round and perhaps due to the little crease under your eye. You're more reserved looking with your face, even though you're more impulsive and mischievous. And just a bit shorter. George is taller than you Fred. You tend to bounce more while George tends to lounge. George is easy going to go with the easy to come smile. You enjoy…"

In seeing George's face as she turned to speak to him on her other side, Hattie stopped.

"I'm sorry," she tried meekly.

Stunned, he gurgled out a laugh. "Little more observant than what I thought. Playing dumb then? Perhaps we need to do more than snowballs Fred. Should we have more fun with Quirrell?"

"Yes," Susan said authoritatively.

Hannah went wide eyed. "Susan, they are—"

"Less time spent messing with us first years."

"Don't remind them _now_ ," Justin groaned.

Fred snickered. "We can do both," he proclaimed brightly.

"Unless you have that list on odd Quirrell things handy so we can take advantage of it," George offered quickly. All the Hufflepuffs listening in grabbed onto the out given.

"Deal!"

"And pictures from Charms," Fred added in.

The whole table nodded and the older redheads grinned madly. Hattie was pretty sure they were going to take advantage of the all-too-willing group of first year Hufflepuffs in the future. Sure enough, requests continued as they left the Great Hall, getting both weirder and odder in nature. Hattie wasn't sure what George had in mind with the last one. Borrow a kneazle? Susan explained to her that a kneazle was like a cat, very intelligent though, choosing honorable owners and able to led them home if lost. None of them there had any kneazle breed cat for George and Fred, which left whatever they planned to do with it unanswered.

"Planning to tell the kneazle to led Professor Quirrell home? Seems weak compared to what Eric says you two did last year," Hattie commented.

George grinned down at her. "Oh, don't worry Hattie. I'll try to get him booted out for you as we test him. Kneazle is for innocence. You seem to have quite the aversion to him. I can be observant too." He beamed brightly, then shrugged his shoulder to the side and asked with some reservation, "Can you come over here a moment?"

Intrigued, she followed him to a nook in the hallway. He glanced back, waving off any concern of her housemates and Fred cajoled with them on a new request of running to class. Hattie waved them off and after they were all out of earshot, George looked back to her. He peered at her, examining with a tilt of his head, then shoved his hand into his pocket. There was a crinkle. Reassured, he took in a breath, his voice gentle.

"They're not silly nightmares, are they?"

Bowled over at the question, Hattie staggered backwards from George. He appeared grim at the reaction. Hattie stared wide eyed at him. Mouth dry, she stood in shell shocked fear.

"I don't think Ron or the rest in your brother's dorm realize it. I can tell Fred it's an excuse to visit Harry in Gryffindor and you can keep joking, that's your business. And I'm perfectly willing to tell off any idiots too, especially ickle Ronniekins," he stated, voice full of steel. He meant it. Then George gave a warm and reassuring smile, losing some of the hardness. "Let's face it, he's my brother but he's more than a bit thick. But I wanted to give you something to help."

He pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and opened it up. "This is a special map I made, it's just a shoddy mimic of a better map, but Fred and I still have needs for that one yet. It's the rounds taken by staff, the heads, and prefects for the path between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The usual people for each night and time are marked, but can change. The rounds haven't changed from what Fred and I have seen in all our time here."

Wide eyed for a whole new host of reasons, Hattie inched close to peer at the parchment. A map of nighttime activity George made just for her. To help her. Him noticing and doing this for her was oddly intimate and set him in a whole different light. Offset, Hattie carefully peered from the corner of her eyes to study him. George smiled at her glance and continued talking.

"If they do change rounds, I'll give you a heads up and make a new map for you." His finger tapped at the parchment and she quickly looked to the spot rather than his blue eyes. "Right here is a passageway that shortens the distance too, that ought to help you get safely to Gryffindor Tower and not get caught. Right now, there's no one on there because it's daytime, but I assure you, I've tested it over the last few weeks and it works at night, giving the heads up on who's coming down the corridors and roughly when."

Hattie stared at the currently empty map, bewildered and awed and horrified.

George's reassuring smile faltered when she looked back up at him. It flickered back up. "Too much, too soon for even you? After you managed to surprise me, _me_ , prankster George Weasley, on your tone with Quirrell and knowing my name since the train? It's only a bit early. Your half birthday is tomorrow," he joked lightly. "If…if you really don't want it, it's okay, you seem to be sneaking into our tower fine so far. Besides, me and Fred left your and Harry's real half birthday present for late tonight. I didn't mean to shock you this much by it. They're not that bad, are they? The nightmares?"

At his growing panic, Hattie started. "No! No, no. It's just…I've never gotten a half birthday present before." She offered the reason with a twitch of her lips. Though the concern in his face stayed, George gave her an easy smile to the excuse.

"Well, now you have," he declared. "Which therefore makes it the best half birthday present you've ever received. You're welcome."

"It's the only one I've ever received," she snipped back carelessly. Then realized how similar it was to her best and only sibling joke with Harry. Hattie stared at George, surprised, who seemed pleased at her reaction.

George asked cheerfully, "And the worst too?" His lopsided smile stayed as he hunched to her eyelevel. "You all right now Hattie? I didn't mean to cause anything."

"I'm fine," Hattie reassured him. It was a good thing Harry wasn't here. He'd see right through that and get that face, that worry over her. She'd never quite broken the reflex of covering not being fine with saying she was fine. However, despite all the startling things George had noticed and shared with her in the past few minutes, his perceptive eyes hadn't cottoned onto her tendency to lie so others wouldn't worry over her. His face brightened at her false reassurance.

"Good." George nodded resolutely. "You've got a nonboring Charms class to look forward to and seeing what we left for you and your brother's half birthday tonight. Not to mention all the mayhem Fred and I need cause on your behalf. And to the entertainment of all who sit suffering such sorry stutterings." His face lit up. "Ooh, sit suffering such sorry stutterings. That's a twister. Well, be seeing you around Hattie."

Even though Sally-Anne proved Charms exciting and to Ernie that their words had not been a joke on him, Hattie remained distracted the rest of the morning. She couldn't be mad at Harry, he was only teasing her right back about Professor Quirrell as she teased him over Professor Snape. The professor felt dangerous to her. Just as she told her brother to not be alone with the older man, she did the same. Actually, with all her professors. There were safety in numbers. Hattie was not wrong there.

It was the map tucked in her school bag that ate at her all day. George wasn't dangerous at all, not like how Professor Quirrell seemed. He was a kind jokester that enjoyed including people. And Hattie wouldn't mind calling the older boy a friend after spending more time with him and Fred over the holidays. It was extremely helpful, the map he made for her. But why did it unsettle her so much?

"I don't know," Hannah said after a long thoughtful pause. She had pestered Hattie over what was wrong through the day and Hattie finally drudged up what George gifted her with that morning. Hattie flinched at Hannah's concerned look. "You've still been sneaking over to Gyrffindor Tower? Not getting up early? You could have told me."

"I didn't want to worry anyone," Hattie muttered. "Most the time I am just getting up earlier."

"Maybe it's because you're not used to getting help from others, besides Harry? I mean," Hannah trailed off and her cheeks pinked. "It's like…you enjoy helping, but don't expect it back? You just said you didn't want to worry anyone, but I'm your friend. I don't mind being worried with you and offering a hand. I'm really upset you didn't even say anything about your nightmares to me. I thought I was your friend and I helped the first time you had one at school, didn't I Hattie?"

Hattie's eyes flew wide at the sight of watery eyes leaking a tear down Hannah's cheek. This was why she didn't want to say anything and hurt her. Hannah didn't need to be crying over her. It was something Hattie dealt with since she was little. It was just as bad as Harry crying and throwing fits when she wouldn't even admit to having them. To not worry him, she admitted to having nightmares and he calmed down to admit to his own. It was how he'd wake and see her having her nightmare, then hide it from him. It was how they'd found out the green lighten laughter was no nightmare but a memory they shared.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's why I didn't say anything about them."

"Well, it is. I'm hurt. I thought you trusted me enough after the first one to maybe come to me or at least say something on not sleeping well. I know Harry is your brother and you two are close, but I'm right here too."

"I'm sorry," Hattie repeated. She was unhappy with the whole conversation. All it did was upset a friend.

Hannah studied Hattie for a moment and then nodded. "You're forgiven Hattie. It's not like you kept it from me to upset me on purpose."

"Definitely not."

Hannah smiled. "Good. Thanks for telling me. As for George, he didn't give you the map to upset you either. He gave it to help you. You can always thank him. He means well and you know it. I guess try to be more accepting of help from others or asking for help?" Her eyes lit up. "I can help you!"

Hattie laughed at Hannah's enthusiasm. It was soothing to see it after making her cry. "Okay. If it makes you feel better, go ahead."

Blonde pigtails bounced the rest of the way to the unused classroom, where they found Susan and Harry had already teamed up in a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Ron, Justin, Dean, and Seamus were putting off writing an essay for History by arguing which war leader was the most amazing to write it on. Terry Boot wrote steadily away at his parchment, not bothered at all by the noise. Especially as Hermione, Draco, and Neville were bickering at the far end.

Hattie blinked. Neville? Draco not waiting for Hattie to enter first was odd enough, but Neville was right in the middle of it. And no one else there seemed bothered.

"Hey, what's—"

All three spun and began talking at once at Hattie. Hannah giggled beside her. "Need help with those three up in arms?"

"I'm not up in arms, I'm out to prove I'm not competing with her—"

"The whole idea is a competition! Besides, it's not a new idea to—"

"They're making me be the judge!"

"I can beat you even on a muggle notion! All it is, is testing our minds since grades aren't released till summer!"

"I think Hattie is right! I am competition! You're trying to beat me!"

"You're not even from this world!"

"I am now and willing to learn all I can about it!"

"Because our world is better! You can't just learn it! It's in our blood!"

"My blood too, so I can so!"

"I'm going to be killed no matter which one wins," Neville wailed over Hermione and Draco's shouting. Both froze and blinked at him.

"Don't be silly Neville," Hermione responded. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "We aren't going to kill you. It's just an academic competition. Schools have teams of kids going up against each other. There's only two of us."

Hannah patted his shoulder and Neville sniffed.

"An academic competition? You two want an academic competition?"

Draco's chin jerked up, swiveling his attention onto her. " _You_ gave her the idea of me lowering myself to see her as competition. You can help Longbottom, in case she tries to sneak any weird muggle questions through."

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed at Draco. "Just as you won't sneak any wizarding questions through? We attend a school of magic. Most the questions we give each other will be of that nature. Besides, there is a Muggle Studies class for the upper classes. I asked. Isn't it odd how there is no Wizarding Studies class for the younger classes for students like me or Dean or Harry and Hattie who did not grow up in this world?"

Taken aback at the question, Draco blinked and frowned. "There isn't? I thought you muggleborns had a class. Why wouldn't you? We're awesome," he commented straight forwardly.

Harry snorted from beside Susan. There her brother went again. Draco had an awful lot of pride, but he tended to be oblivious to it. There were times he sneered and spat to purposely irritate, sure, but typically oblivious. For an eleven year old boy, he was pretty serious and orderly. Far cry from Dudley, but both believed themselves superior and it rankled Harry.

A rash of poundings shook the door. They all jerked, spinning around, a few shrieks falling out. Ron cursed for the group and Harry quickly got up to check it out. Hattie swiftly followed.

"There's pieces of parchment under the door," she pointed out. Her brother narrowed his sights to the offending objects and frowned in confusion. Silently he picked them up and handed one to her, keeping the other for himself.

'Hattie, happy early eleven and a half!  
Forgive me this morning? I'll let you  
be the first since Lee we've let into a  
prank. Plan to release students from  
the horrors of S5. Now look out the  
door and enjoy! —George and Fred'

Hattie clutched it close, biting her lip at the offer to help George and Fred in something they were helping her with. She'd wanted them to take her seriously, but they were jokesters and pranksters, had messed with Professor Quirrell before. They'd do just about anything for a laugh, so she hadn't really been thinking in asking for them to do it. But…George noticed. Said he'd try to get the professor booted out. For her. He had also noticed a way to help her without her asking with the map.

First the Sorting Hat and then Hannah spoke of learning to lean on others. She should try. At least with Hannah and George. They appeared to worry otherwise.

"There's a note for you too Neville," Harry called out. He waved a parchment with Neville's name scrawled across the front. Realizing he'd gripped Neville in his fright, Draco let go and scrambled to get out of Neville's own tight hold on him. Stumbling, Neville hurried over to the classroom door, nearly tripping into Hattie as he did so. Catching his arm, Hattie smiled. Blushing, Neville took his own note and read it quietly.

"Harry, happy early eleven and a half! We got you something, look out the door and enjoy! From Fred and George," Harry read his out loud. His face whipped up and he beamed at Hattie, then yanked the door open. All in the room shifted and raced over to get a good look at the door. A large plaque was stuck to it.

 **T.** **R.** **O.** **L.** **L.**  
 ** _T_** _errific **R** ugrats of **O** utstanding **L** avatory **L** egend  
_ **STUDY CLUB**

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Toraach and The Three Stoogies for reviewing.


	18. Secrets

**Chapter Eighteen: Secrets**

"Good girl," Hattie praised Hedwig absently, already tearing open one of the letters.

Harry stroked the snowy owl and fed her a couple pieces of bacon, crooning more praises. Hedwig fluffed herself up under the attention. "You're a smart girl, no one's caught sight of _you_."

"Oh, speaking of, Dudley—"

He groaned. "I didn't ask how Dudley was doing."

"—spotted Hedwig last time she snagged the letter from under his window." Hattie looked up to Harry and Hedwig with a smile. Harry look put out at Hedwig being caught sight of, even if it was only Dudley rather than someone who could make a real fuss over an owl and wizardkind's need of secrecy. "He says she's gorgeous and hoped she liked the fish he left for her this time out on the windowsill."

"Hedwig," Harry said scandalized. "How could you? We talked about not trusting any of the Dursleys."

"Pyee, pyee?" Hedwig tilted her head at him and bobbed at his frozen hand.

"See if I ever feed you bacon again," Harry grumbled. Then proceeded to do just that, Hedwig happily taking it and taking flight.

"Funny. I told her how silly you boys were. I think she likes you more though," Hattie said. She turned the other letter addressed to both her and Harry curiously, not recognizing the handwriting. Missing the unamused look Harry gave her, she continued. "Hedwig never sticks around after delivering the mail and getting a treat from me. She always flies over to you when I'm not at the Gryffindor table, sticking around you the rest of breakfast. I think this is the last one we mailed out. Suzy Sanders."

Harry perked back up, leaning close. "Is it? What's it say?"

She opened it. "Dear Harry and Hattie Potter," she read quietly. Both of them shuffled, putting their heads together at the far end of Gryffindor table. Considering Hermione and Susan's differing methods in trying to team up in a chess match against Ron, no one was really paying the Potter duo any attention.

"I'm so pleased to hear you are both doing well and enjoying Hogwarts. Lily never lost her wonder of the castle and all the magic inside. Your mother was a lovely girl who could see the best in people, even if her temper flew high a little too often. She put the fear into even James Potter. He was a confident boy, loved to boast up his abilities, but once Lily started lecturing was the only time I saw him stumble and finally act cautiously. If any of her children would've gotten into a bit of mischief, I'd imagine she'd be a fearsome mother."

"Whoa," Harry breathed out softly. He scooted closer to read for himself. "Lecturing. I'd imagine she'd be a fearsome mother. She sounds great," he sighed wistfully. "Keep going Hattie."

"While we were close at school, I'm sorry to disappoint in not being the person who sent the book. I would think her books would be at Godric's Hallow. They've preserved the site I believe. Asking the Ministry for records might be helpful if you are looking to thank them.

"Lily was a dab hand at Potions and its good to hear you share the talent as well Hattie. I wonder if you cook just as well too. Us girls thought her enthusiasm for Potions was due to a certain doe eyed boy in our group. That is until he insisted Lily make something to celebrate the end of first term and Mary, Alice, and I got a taste of her famous mushroom and barley soup. First time I ever actually liked and wanted more mushrooms. Delicious. I wish I could tell you just how Lily did it or that I had some frozen for you both to taste yourselves."

"Mushroom barley soup," Harry moaned. "I want to have some now."

"I do have some old letters during the summer months back at my parents' home in Staffordshire. Dad won't mind if you owl him to send them to him. He misses getting owls from all of us kids since we all moved out of England and typically give a phone call instead. Although I wouldn't mind seeing your owl, Hedwig, as she is a beauty, I feel sorry she took such a long trip to the other side of the world. I've already called him and Dad got excited about possibly meeting her. Just send Jimmy Sanders a letter and Dad will love the pair of you for it. You can ask if there're a few pictures for him to dig up. I would have sent one, however, I think Spencer and I had all of them here with us when our place was hit by the 1983 Sea of Japan earthquake.

"I hope the pair of you enjoy the rest of your first year. I wish you the best. And give my best to Alice's son too. From, Suzy Takanaka."

Harry blinked. "Alice's son? I wonder who that is." He grabbed her hand and beamed though. "Isn't this great Hattie? We can see what kinds of things Mum wrote about and thought about and who she was. At _our_ age."

Hattie already had out a piece of parchment to lean over and write on. Her brother quickly shifted to block it from view and hissed at her. "She said the Ministry has it preserved Hattie! There's no way he'd give a gift. Let's write to them for the records," he pleaded.

"He's the last person in Mum's class with those initials. If he didn't want notice for it at all, he would have crossed it out. Or, you're right and it wasn't him and probably Scarlett Summers, but her sister didn't think so and Sienna wrote that there would be no way she'd give away anything she saved after Scarlett was killed during the war."

Harry sobered quickly. "Murdered," he said. "And no way in heaven or bloody hell. I don't blame her. But come on? Professor Snape? He hates me. He can't stand even looking at you. It's like if I went out of my way to give Malfoy my Nimbus. It makes no sense Hattie."

"Well...no," she said slowly. "It makes a really weird kind of sense."

He glared at her, refusing to entertain the idea. "Does not. Snape. Hates. Us. The end."

She shrugged and wrote. Harry huffed beside her, but read it. With a flourish of rounded cursive, Hattie signed off on it and handed the quill to her brother. He dallied, gnawing on his upper lip as he reread it slowly. Hattie waited. She'd made the appreciation of the gift obvious, but left the focus of thanks open for Professor Snape. There was no reason to call him out specifically unless they'd wanted an irate Potions professor. More generic than Hattie liked, but the wording sounded like a mass send off letter hoping to get the right person. No reason to set Professor Snape off on classmates he had who died in war.

"There," Harry heaved out. It was signed Hattie E. Potter and Harry J. Potter at the bottom now. He looked as though his fate was signed. "I'll have Ron tell you if Snape kills me during class."

"Don't be silly. He won't kill you."

"I know," Harry whined. "But it could be worse. Get Malfoy to put it on his desk. Isn't there a thing about shooting the messenger?"

She laughed at his melodramatics. But they had their real answer of who was behind the gift when she snuck it onto Professor Snape's desk before the official Potions study group time. Curious, Draco raised an eyebrow at her sticking it into the professor's mail pile and she mouthed 'later'. Near the end of the study group, there was a furious hiss of fury and all there looked up to see the professor stand with a tightly clenched parchment. Startled, Hattie blinked, his eyes meeting with hers in a rare moment. Pained eyes. Then Professor Snape dismissed himself and them out early due to a matter he needed to see to.

But she heard that low hiss well enough. Albus. The headmaster.

"Excellent," Ron crowed when he heard her inform Harry the following morning. "Dumbledore. Snape can't kill you if it was Dumbledore."

"Or Hattie," Harry breathed in relief. "I panicked when I realized you only had run away Malfoy next to you in there."

And so one last letter was sent about the book and Harry remained unscathed.

* * *

Near the end of February, Hattie found herself in a large and very mixed group of students. It was the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin quidditch game. Terry Boot and a couple of his Ravenclaw roommates, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein, were decked out in their house colors. It seemed Michael was the only quidditch fanatic among them. He, Ron, Draco, and Susan were in a heated argument over the allowed amount of points the seeker was given in catching the snitch. Harry bounded along beside them, eyes lit up in profound interest and mentioning the challenges of his quidditch position.

"If an idiot insists on swallowing it instead of catching the thing proper," Michael snorted in disgust.

"Easy. I can do that upside down," Draco scoffed. Hattie grinned at his eyes shooting across to Harry, challenging. Her brother turned his scowl from Michael to Draco. Draco smirked and polished his nails off on his green scarf. "In my sleep Potter."

"I'll believe it when I see it Malfoy," Harry snipped back. "And we'll have your team's snitch catch be worth 10 points if it's so easy for their seeker to catch it. What team are you on again?"

The older third years who'd been chatting with each other caught this comment and cracked up into laughter with the first years. It was no wonder they agreed as George, Fred, and Cedric all played on house teams opposite Slytherin. Eric finally seemed to light up from his earlier bad mood at everyone else's laughter.

Draco glared. "Just you wait until next year Potter. I'll be seeker of Slytherin and the best one there is."

Susan and Ron snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Huh."

Draco's head swiveled at Hattie's voice, curious and intense all at once. "Yes, what? Don't think I can be a better seeker than your brother?"

"Oh. No, that's not it. I know you have your heart set on being the game ender, but I wasn't just being nice saying you're a better goalie than Harry."

Wide eyed at everyone's eyes turning to him, Draco's cheeks pinked. He still took advantage of the moment to prod at her brother, nose raised and chest puffed. Hattie raised up a finger to make a bigger point to that compliment. "And with less practice than he's had acting goalie for me and Dudley and all our physical education classes playing football. I thought you'd make a great goalie for quidditch too."

"Keeper. Quidditch's goalie is called a keeper Hattie," Harry corrected her. She shrugged. Close enough. Goalkeeper, goalie, keeper. All the same thing. Harry's green eyes studied Draco curiously. Draco scowled ferociously. "Huh. Hattie's really light on her feet, nimble, and fluid when she's going. The teacher was pushing for her to join a junior youth league team."

The other football fanatic whistled, but everyone else appeared confused.

At seeing this, Harry scratched his chin. "Er, it means Hattie is really good. It's…It's like watching a one girl chaser team. Heck, I'm surprised at anyone managing to block her besides me. I'm just fast and hope I guess right. And not that I miss being your goalie Hattie, but when exactly did I get replaced?"

Draco's eyes flew wide again, looking equally embarrassed and flushed with pride. Hattie grinned, pleased to see the kid in him. He sputtered and tripped a little over his foot, straightening back up as quickly as he could. The blond's mouth moved soundlessly. He was clearly unsure if he should be defending his abilities or against being involved in football. Definitely defend his abilities. Hattie nodded furiously over at her amused brother, clearing the faint concern in his eyes. Harry still didn't really trust Draco around her.

Dean Thomas laughed brightly, throwing an arm around Draco. "Same time my mate Seamus got out of being dragged outside by me."

"Get off Thomas!" Draco swatted Dean's arm away. With a wink over at Hattie, Dean hopped madly around the group and scooped up a ball of snow. Hannah burst into giggles next to Hattie at Draco's frantic face going twitchy. "Don't you dare throw that. I'll have you know I'm the proper Malfoy s—"

Dean threw it. Highly entertained, Ron cracked up into laughter as the snow flew and shoved people out of the way. Everyone went silent as Draco managed to _catch_ it and whipped it back at Dean. The snowball smacked Dean square in the face and knocked the boy backwards.

"In my sleep Potter," Draco snapped.

Justin, wide eyed, applauded. Susan glared at him. Justin shrugged, stepping hurriedly away before her hand could smack him for appreciating the move.

Draco turned to Dean who was being helped up by Seamus and Neville. "And you know full well Thomas, only _I_ can use my hands."

Dean snickered. "Told you that was the only way Hattie and I could sucker him into football Seamus. The goalkeeper is a special position of using all limbs. And all of you thought I joined Neville with Hattie's impossible guesses game."

"Yeah? Well, you've been playing all your life Thomas, but I'm a Malfoy! How's it feel knowing I can block more than half, almost all, of your attempts to get a football by me after only a month!?"

The group goggled at him. Hattie grinned at his sudden realization of admitting playing the great muggle game and being competitive over it. She pulled Draco forward and showed him off. "The best eyes for details to predict angles of my shots and feet nearly as quick as Harry to react."

"Nearly?"

"I want to see," Harry piped up vehemently. Hattie huffed and grinned, poking him so he looked to see her rolling her eyes. While not the biggest fan of being goalie for her, she knew her brother wanted to make sure Draco wasn't doing anything. Just like he hung nearby and with her and Dudley.

Dean bounced forward and threw his arms around Hattie and Draco. "A game," he proposed brightly. Annoyed at Dean's continued forwardness of acting like a well-liked teammate, Draco batted him off again. The darker skinned Gryffindor laughed once again.

Hattie looked over the group quickly, doing the math quickly and grinned at realizing there were eighteen ears around her. A football game was completely doable.

George whistled. "Well, if little mini Malfoy has his heart set on seeker—"

"Then by all means—"

"Leave his heart alone Hattie Potter," George chorused together with Fred.

"Oye Fred," Fred said.

"Why yes, less handsomer twin of mine?"

"That is of course you, not I."

"Untrue, untrue," George nodded sagely.

"But true of dear Minnie. I heard she is the extra set of eyes this game."

"I heard the same. Snape looked truly uncomfortable during pretty boy's team battling Ravenclaw."

Cedric snorted and shook his head at the teasing nickname shot over at him. "I'm surprised they showed up to my game," he muttered over to Eric.

"Perhaps we can catch a flash of delectable tartan from the stands." Fred waggled his eyebrows. Harry burst into laughter, while Ron shot a look of disgust at his older brothers. Then, appalled, to Harry and Hattie, who'd both cracked at Fred's outlandish waggle and George's enamored batting of eyelashes. Besides Cedric shaking his head at the Weasley twins and Eric sniggering at the Potter duo falling into each other, they were the only ones entertained. All the first years goggled.

"Bloody twins, I swear," Ron bemoaned. Hannah giggled at his look of utter disbelief aimed at Harry, who tried to suck his laughter back in at his best mate's face. Then he and Hattie glanced at each other. Cedric grabbed quickly from behind as Hattie and Harry sputtered, toppling down against each other.

Wide grey eyes stared, stepping carefully back as though the sudden madness was contagious. Wary, Draco gapped at Hattie, then blinked and jerked his head back up to the pleased older Weasleys, gazing down at the giggle fit they'd caused. They stiffened at the sudden attention and quickly made faces at him. Draco's face filled with understanding and smirk crossed his lips.

"Should I tell Angelina, Alicia, and Katie what you two just did," Cedric asked, amused. George and Fred went suddenly pale and shook their heads fervently. Eric snorted into laughter and nodded enthusiastically. Hattie whooped loudly for Draco. Taken aback at her cheer, his face went blank for a moment. Then his smirk came back, larger than before, visually preening in her delight and in his glee for putting fear into the Gyffindor beaters. And right when they reached the rest of the Slytherin first years to see the moment.

* * *

"Don't play," said Hermione.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

Hattie kept quiet, sharing looks with Hannah. They'd spoken of the upcoming Gryffindor and Hufflepuff quidditch game earlier. With Professor Snape flying one game, Professor McGonagall the next one, there had been much debate among students who the next professor would be. Being which houses were playing, Professor McGonagall and Sprout were out of question. They headed those houses.

Students asking about for the professors' old houses were common these days. Professor Flitwick, being the head of Ravenclaw, was the first one thought to aid Madam Hooch. However, he stated right at the start of all the questionings that he was a terrible flyer and it would not be him. Students then turned to the other past Ravenclaw professors.

While Hattie was extraordinary pleased past Ravenclaw, Professor Quirrell, was not the chosen one for Harry's next game, her brother certainly wasn't pleased on who was helping referee the game.

None of them thought Professor Snape would repeat.

"I can't," Harry said. "There's no reserve seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

Neville chose that moment to topple into Gryffindor common room. Hattie, Hannah, and Hermione quickly rushed over to help him back up and glared at anyone who laughed. Between the four of them, they all managed to gather the large pile of books he'd dropped coming in.

"What's with all of this Neville?"

"Malfoy. I ran into him outside the library."

"You've got to stand up to him Neville," said Ron.

Neville shook his head. "I don't want any more trouble. He said he wanted to test out your idea of informing the 'other kind' about all our important things? Malfoy kept piling on books for me to carry out, but he wouldn't tell me what he meant. Do you know what he meant Hattie? Oh. And said that um, there was no way even a know-it-all could know it all before breakfast."

Neville fidgeted, squeamish under Hermione's sudden penetrating glare.

"He thinks he can scare me off before tomorrow morning's first quizzing then?" Her nostrils flared. Straightening her shoulders, Hermione snatched up one of the books and opened it. "I'll show him."

With that, Hermione buried herself and ignored them. Ron gapped, alternating in attempting to get her attention with Professor Snape's name and bugging her to finish up the game of chess he had been beating her at before Harry made it back from quidditch practice. Hattie laughed and picked through Draco's choice books for Hermione to see what they were. At her laugh, Ron whipped his head around to scowl at her and then back to Hermione.

Harry hid his sniggers behind a hand at Ron's attempts.

Interested, Hattie slipped a thin book of 'A Young Wizard and Witch's Guide: Proper Holiday Etiquette' out for herself. It reminded her of Draco revealing how his Christmas gift was customary. It looked to be part of a series of books too. Perhaps Draco believing there to be a secret class for them at Hogwarts wasn't so odd.

He'd been nice enough telling her when she was confused, but seemed personally assaulted most of the time when anyone else didn't know what he was talking about. If there were a series of books set up like this, it didn't seem that farfetched that Draco was stunned at there being no class and disgruntled at anyone who had not treated him just so. He had a lot of pride stocked in his family. Hattie had seen it in how his eyes lit up speaking of his father. His face glowed at the letters and sweets his mother sent him through Vega, his eagle owl. The way he held his body and adult posturizing.

And of course there was 'Quidditch Through the Ages' on top of the pile.

"I think I know what Draco meant Neville," Hattie spoke up. Neville's round face turned away from Hermione to her. "Before the school year started, Harry and I ran into Draco at Madam Malkin's. He was trying to seem all knowing and impressive—"

Her brother snorted, but didn't dodge in time. "What," he protested her thump over his head. "I was only remembering how he got all uppity in saying how Cadwell was a great goalie."

Hattie grinned, nudging him. "That's because Cadwell is."

Harry snorted again, grinning broadly. "Malfoy didn't even know who he was getting all uppity about." He sighed blissfully in reminisce. "Not even Dean would know what Malfoy was agreeing to."

Neville frowned and cautiously spoke up, suspicious. "Is Cadwell made-up?"

She shook her head at Neville, then wagged her finger at her brother. "Oh, just you wait Harry. He's great now and has three years left until his last year at Stonewall. He'll be in the highly televised leagues before you know it once he graduates high school."

He laughed at her enthusiasm and she stuck her tongue out at him. Hannah giggled.

Neville's face cleared. "I see. Cadwell is still in school then. But I don't see how this is part of all the books Malfoy made me carry and check out of the library."

"Right. Sorry, Neville. We somehow wound up in a discussion of what people ought to know when entering Hogwarts," Hattie told him. She tapped the top book. "Quidditch being the first."

"Oh. Oh!" He blushed at Hattie, Harry, Hannah, and Ron startling at his exclamation. "That's why he kept saying of course we're awesome and saying how he informed his father about the school's discrepancy," he mumbled. His round cheeks went pinker. "Even me and…and despite my lack of pride."

Ron rushed up, red faced. "Why that little stuck up twat!"

Hattie cheered gleefully.

"That's it! Harry, there is something wrong with your sister!" Ron pointed wildly. Harry looked more than ready to say something himself about Draco, his jaw clenched and cheeks puffed in wide eyed vehemence. But Hattie was certain Draco had probably not meant to say it out loud and then blustered out the insult.

Baffled, Neville looked to Ron's outrage and Hattie's delight. "B-b-but," he stuttered. "I know I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy pushes me around enough to carry books and forced to be a judge, but he said we're awesome. I'm awesome. Me. He was quick to tell me of my lack of pride right after but…he said I'm awesome."

There was silence among them. Neville glowed. "I mean, me and Hattie, we saw how he changed some potions after I said what I knew of plants. He denied it, but, he listened. I was…useful. And that day with the wand switching, you guys don't know how significant that was!"

They stared as his fierce face. Neville appeared more than ready to fight them over any disagreement over the importance.

Hattie nodded at him. Draco was definitely respectful and very mindful of the wand previously owned by Neville's father when he took it. Combined with exposing the value he regarded Neville's word on Herbology to affect his brewing of a favored class, Hattie had seen how much it'd meant to Neville. Her brother and Ron may have been ready to defend Neville in their dislike of Draco, but it hadn't been necessary. If either of them tried to steer Neville away on seeing Draco in a better light from this now treasured moment, Neville was fully primed to defend Draco from them.

Then Neville glanced downward, fidgeting shyly at their aghast expressions.

"I…I'm not terrified to be near Malfoy without Hattie nearby. Maybe a little scared still, but… Well, okay, I'd still tremble at the thought of being anywhere _close_ to the Malfoys and he keeps trying to be his father, but I think…I think Malfoy is worth more than his father and what his family's done," Neville lowered his voice with a careful glance around them. No one was paying attention to their small group of first years.

His jaw quivered, but his eyes were filled with hope. "So maybe, everyone can be wrong about me not living up to…to…to my family's expectations. They…they were all wrong about me being a squib after all."

Harry pulled out his last Chocolate Frog and handed it to Neville. "I can't speak for Malfoy's family, but you're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat choose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? Look at you right now."

"You are _not_ a squib," Hannah proclaimed firmly. "And I'm glad for it because it means you came to Hogwarts and we all met."

Neville's lips quirked up and he ducked his head shyly. "Thanks Harry. Thanks Hannah. You're all great friends. I…I never thought anyone would want to be friends with me when I came to school. Everyone was always so disappointed about me that I…"

"Blimey Neville," Ron said. "You're an all right bloke. Terrified or not, you stood tall with a stick against a mountain troll when I was trapped. A stick. The Sorting Hat was right to put you in Gryffindor. You belong here. Snooty Malfoy saying how awesome purebloods are and insulting you, that doesn't tell you that you're worthwhile. We're the ones hanging out with you all the time. He's just a bloody twat who deserves to be a slimey Slytherin. Who stuck with us to get Hermione and Harry's crazy sister out of the bathroom?"

"Uh, me?"

"That's right. You. Malfoy is the one who ran away like a fraidy-cat, not you, him."

"The only sensible boy among you morons," Hattie sighed dramatically. Neville glanced up at her and smiled bashfully.

"Here." He fumbled, but managed to break off part of the Chocolate Frog for her. "It's not a Mars Bar, but… But if not the train, uh meeting or for you or I mean… I—I mean… My weapon to heroically rescue a friend, it's not exactly the legendary Gryffindor Sword."

"But it was," Hattie disagreed with a chocolaty grin. "And the Mars Bar was delicious."

Neville's round face beamed.

"Oh, Harry. You collect the cards right? Here."

Harry took it. "Dumbledore again. He was the first one I ever—" He gasped. He looked up. "I told you I'd read it before! We read about Flamel on the train ride here Hattie."

Ron peered over Harry's shoulder, then shot backwards, "Hear that Hermione? Flamel."

The rest all shared grins as Hermione remained engrossed in a book, scribbling notes on a long piece of parchment. Ron harrumphed, annoyed and began resetting his chessboard.

"Well, if you can be braver around Malfoy and not scared of him, I can swallow any fear of Snape refereeing my next match. Eh, Neville," Harry asked his dormmate optimistically.

Going flush in embarrassment, Neville stuttered. "I—I'm not that brave. We all know I'm not a model Gyrffindor to follow. I…I'm no leader—what do you mean, Snape's already refereed a match. He's not doing it again?"

Solemn, Harry nodded. "But I'm playing. I—"

The Gryffindor common room broke into snickers. Turning to look at what Harry's green eyes had already spotted, Hattie saw Percy stopped from entering and spotting them. More specifically, Hattie and Hannah, the Hufflepuffs. Exasperated, his eyes rolled and he turned on his heel back out of the common room.

"Time's up," Hattie and Harry chimed glumly.

Somehow, Hattie wasn't too surprised, but a little abashed at Percy standing just outside the Fat Lady's portrait. Arms crossed, he raised an eyebrow at Hattie and Hannah as they exited.

"Is this going to be an ongoing thing Ms. Potter?" His voice was scathing. "I've got more to do in my night than go fetch Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, every time you enter Gryffindor and then disappear by the time I come back with her."

"I'm sorry," Hannah squeaked out fearfully.

"Should I be detracting more points to dissuade your return, since a detention cannot be given out as it is not against the rules. Currently. That's looking to change as points taken away don't seem to change your mind. I don't know about," Percy sniffed. "But Cedric, I mean, Mr. Diggory has probably spoken to you over the matter, after what you did during break with your own common room."

Hannah shot Hattie a questioning look, then back to the Gyrffindor Prefect.

"Your friend here showed nonhousemates the Hufflepuff entrance," Percy stated severely. "Be glad I know the upperclassman you look up to says my jokester brothers have yet to enter or figure it out. _He_ is the only reasonable one of _that_ bunch."

Bunch? There was only one other Hattie saw Cedric close to and that was Eric. He was friendly with just about everyone.

"The little dearies know the password and are very polite," the Fat Lady suddenly spoke up in their favor. "Back in my time, visiting the commons was normally done by students. Much more appropriate than this sneaking away to some other areas of the castle, like to some broom closet."

Percy looked murderous as he tensely told them to leave.

"What happened to him in a broom closet?"

"I don't know." Hattie shrugged at Hannah, baffled. "But if it's anything like a closet under the stairs, I'm good staying away from it."

Hannah nibbled on her lip. "Can…can I join tomorrow? I only want to watch is all. Well, Neville was worried about it. I thought…may I sit for the first one? And see what an academic competition is?"

"Of course you can. Besides, the only one to fear being killed is Draco," Hattie joked. "I mean, the books he choose all look legitimate and I picked this one up. But the comment on her not knowing it all before breakfast…he's going to be extraordinarily pleased if it worked and Hermione gets no sleep before tomorrow morning."

Hannah's eyes flew wide. "That's cheating!"

"I'm going to applaud him if it works," Hattie stated. She grinned at Hannah's betrayed face and waved the guide book. "Besides this series of books, I've seen pretty much all the rest in Hermione's hands at one time or another. You forget her and I like books. We share tidbits with each other. Ron hates it," she relished.

"I noticed," Hannah said dryly. "He called you crazy tonight. Rude much?"

* * *

In the following two weeks leading up to Harry's second quidditch match, he began getting more and more paranoid. He was positive he was seeing Professor Snape far more often crossing his path in the corridors. There almost seem to be an odd correlation to this. As Harry noticed Professor Snape more often, Hattie rarely noticed Professor Quirrell as they walked the corridors. Draco popped up even more frequently, enjoying the times he could rib Harry and make boastful comments that Slytherin was sure to win the cup after Gryffindor's upcoming game.

"How long do you think you're going to stay on your broom this time? Does anyone want to make a bet?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked gleefully. Tagging along, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle laughed from beside the blond boy.

"You wish," Harry spat back.

With a swish of a large black cloak, Professor Snape rounded the corner. They all fell silent as he strode down the corridor.

Draco pipped up cheerfully. "Good afternoon sir."

Professor Snape's eyebrow rose at the greeting, his dark eyes eyeing everyone in the group. Hattie perked up at his look towards her. It entertained her how quickly his eyes flicked away, back to Draco. He never appeared inclined to meeting her eyes. The count of times it'd happened was low enough she could do so on her fingers.

Then the professor disappeared down the corridor and turned towards the Great Hall.

Catching her eyes, Draco raised up four fingers and Hattie grinned as she held up four as well. Draco smiled, nose going up proudly at getting the number correct. Vincent and Gregory stared down at their own fingers in confusion.

"Blimey," said Ron.

Harry released a huge breath of air. "It's like he can read our minds."

"I'm glad I'm not playing," Neville stuttered.

Hermione huffed. "It doesn't exactly inspire trust that he'll be entirely fair. I would say Professor Snape doesn't enjoy being cooped up inside during the winter, but the fact of this being the fourth time today he's crossed Harry's path in the hallway doesn't make it seem likely."

"How's it feel Potter that Hufflepuff is going to win on Saturday," Draco asked. "Perhaps your sister could lend me a scarf." Vincent and Gregory sniggered. Harry glared hatefully at the three Slytherins.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron snapped.

Draco sneered. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle. We've got class and I hear weasels are contagious."

Ron grumbled profanities under his breath at Draco, face red. Harry patted Ron's back supportively.

"While the intimidation tactic for a drinking glass is certainly something, my house is more likely to protest and insist a rematch if Professor Snape calls unfairly," Hattie remarked. "Hey Hermione. Think you're up to an academic competition based on performance?"

Hermione looked suddenly more animated than the quidditch talk of before. "Definitely. Being able to know and perform it are two separate things. And after defeating Malfoy despite his sneaky trick to hamper me? Certainly. Wait…why are you asking this Hattie?"

"Because you're much better at charms than me," Hattie chirruped brightly. "And Draco said he wanted Hufflepuff colors on Saturday."

Her suspicious brown eyes flew open wide at the suggestion.

"Don't give him your scarf," Harry demanded fiercely. "Do it Hermione."

"Harry!"

"Do it Hermione," Ron chimed in. The pair chanted it over and over again, pumping their fists in the air. "Do it, do it, do it, do it!"

"Ronald! Harry! Honestly! Stop it!"

Hattie nudged Neville with a grin and nod. A coy smile cracked his round face.

"Do it!"

"Hermione," Hattie and Neville squeezed in. Harry hooted loudly.

"Do it!"

"Hermione!"

"Ugh! All of you are ridiculous!"

"Do it!"

"Hermione!"

"Fine!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'll do it if you all stop and get to our next class!"

Hattie cheered. After all, how could Harry remain freaked out during the match if Draco was charmed to be flashing Hufflepuff colors from cloak to skin? Thank you Hannah for showing Hattie that charming skin color was a thing. And thank you for when Megan woke up in their dorm room frantic about a bright red zit on her forehead to find that out.

Turned out George and Fred were just as entertained after the match finished up on Saturday. Spotting Hattie in the after game celebration on the field, Fred immediately asked who did that to her Slytherin.

"Hermione," they shouted together in shock and glee. Then they ran off to praise Hermione for her prank. Not that it had been one, but they didn't know that. Draco had been mollified about the charm due to winning just a hair above Hermione this time. Also in the fact the one who planted that charm in the competition, Hattie, gave him a free pass on doing the same back at her. She didn't mind, but Draco looked forward to seeing Harry's face. Boys.

Neville was especially pleased. He'd struck up a bet with Draco Thursday night after they finished up with a Herbology essay. Harry, Ron, and Susan had insisted he'd change the terms of the bet. But Neville remained firm on what he wanted Draco to do. More scared of Professor Snape and already terrible at Potions, Neville had just won Draco as his Potions seatmate for the following fortnight.

The Gryffindor winning game had been short. Cedric looked dismayed when it'd finished and how quickly Harry had spotted and captured the snitch. But he'd walked over to him and told him good-naturedly on a job well done. "Besides," he joked. "It was a little worth the loss to see your face when you realized you missed hitting Professor Snape by inches when you caught it."

Harry had gone pale at the reminder, double checking across the celebratory crowd for the Potions professor. Jumping to see better, Hattie searched as well. Missing. Gripping her wand under her cloak, Hermione looked about as well and relaxed at spotting the headmaster there. She'd been almost as reassured at seeing him before the start of the game.

"Oh, I'm so glad you won Harry," she said breathlessly. "It was nerve wracking."

"Try not to annoy Percy up in Gryffindor too much Hattie." Cedric waved at her when he left.

Sometime later, Hattie was wasting time pushing snow away from the sprouts of new grass coming up from underneath. Everyone else had gone inside. Susan, upset about Hufflepuff losing, dragged Hannah back with her. Draco hadn't even stuck around for the field celebration. Ron was the only quidditch fanatic ecstatic about the win. Hermione was glad looking for danger had passed and Neville was actually looking forward to Potions next two weeks.

"Hey Hattie." Harry was beaming as he exited the changing room. "Looking forward to dinner?"

Before she could answer, his face fell. Spinning around to look, Hattie saw the prowling form of Professor Snape disappearing toward the Forbidden Forest.

"What's he doing while everyone else is at dinner," Harry asked suspiciously. He drew his Nimbus out in front of him and turned to Hattie. Before he could ask, she nodded, and together they clambered onto his broom.

By the time Harry flew them over the castle, Professor Snape had burst into a run as he entered the forest. The trees were so thick it was difficult to see and maneuver to keep the professor in their sight. Harry circled the tops of trees, drifting lower and lower until he heard voices. Hattie shared a puzzled look with her brother. Voices? Who else was there?

Harry landed on a beech tree and they climbed carefully on two of its branches.

Stuttering worse than ever was Professor Quirrell. Hattie stiffened and shared a wide, green eyed look with Harry. Both of their disliked professors meeting secretly in some clearing in the Forbidden Forest?

"D-don't know w-why you wanted to m-meet here of all p-places Severus."

"I thought we'd keep this private." Professor Snape's voice was icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all."

Harry leaned forward precariously as Quirrell muttered something.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-but Severus, I—"

"Don't want me as your enemy Quirrell," said Snape taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you—"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly and Hattie panicked as Harry nearly fell off of his branch.

"—your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-b-but I d-don't—"

"Very well," Snape said. "We'll have another little chat soon. When you've had time to think things through and where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak back over his head and strode from the clearing. Professor Quirrell stood still, as though he had been petrified. Aware of the quiet without the voices speaking, Hattie inched along her branch carefully. Harry motioned furiously at her and then hurried to slide up on his branch to lean over for a better look too. Hattie could smell the putrid stench of garlic from the purple turban.

There was a faint murmur and she strained her ears to hear what Professor Quirrell was saying without an audience, but couldn't make it out.

When Hattie and Harry made it up to the castle, dinner was over. Relieved to see Harry back, Ron went on about all the food George and Fred nicked from the kitchens to Gryffindor. Bashfully, Neville handed Hattie off some strawberries he saved in a napkin for her.

"You go ahead and have them Neville," Hattie declined politely. She wasn't sure she could eat in realizing what had just happened.

"You two took your time coming back," Hermione remarked. "After all, Gryffindor won—"

Harry cut her off and dragged her over to a nearby empty classroom. "Nevermind that now. Let's find an empty room. Just wait until you hear this." Hattie followed with the curious Neville and Ron. There, he told them all what they'd seen and heard.

"So we were right. It is the Philosopher's Stone and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he know how to get past Fluffy and said something about Quirrell's hocus pocus. I reckon there are other things protecting the stone apart from Fluffy. Loads of enchantments probably. Quirrell would have done some anti-dark arts spell that Snape needs to break through."

"So you mean, the stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape," said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

Neville went pale. "Snape teaching Potions forever," he stuttered fearfully. He glanced among all of them and stared at her. "Hattie?"

Her brother turned to look at her. "I know you don't like Professor Quirrell Hattie, but Snape was definitely threating him in that clearing."

She shook her head. "No, it's just…"

"What?"

"Professor Quirrell wasn't at the match today. When the whole castle was practically empty. What was he doing instead?"

All the Gyffindors stared at her announcement of the fact. After it soaked in, Ron spoke up again.

"It'll be gone before the end of the weekend."

Neville whimpered.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Gooest, The Three Stoogies, and Guest for reviewing.

AN: I'm having fun with the changes. Stone guesses are still falling on Professor Snape among the kids though. Draco and Harry still don't get along, but there's no cursing or hexing yet. So, yay?

Neville makes a stand against friends a few months early. I kind of like him and Draco together. Sure, they're not friends, but they're not enemies either. They both find each other useful for class. Which in the books, Draco never discovered about Neville. So there's a bit of odd respect with each other, leaving Draco treating Neville's previous used wand during the study group in a manner he was raised to properly behave at social gatherings. Respect. Unlike with Ron's wand from Charlie. And being useful means something to Neville. Side effect being, it's easier for Draco to boss Neville around. We all know what's coming up in a few years, but these kids don't and so for now, I'm liking the cowardly couple of the group getting along.

Of course I choose a name like Vega for Draco's eagle owl. The theme of constellation and stars. I was leaning toward Gemini or a star from that constellation, as Draco's birthday falls then, but Vega stands out. Scientists argue it's the most important star in the sky right after the sun. In the Lyra constellation, it's beside the Draco constellation. It's also named from an Arabic word from the phrase "the falling eagle". Go look for Vega in the summer triangle, it's a real bright and pretty star.

And, why yes, I did go to an observatory not long ago and I still love reading and listening to all the information any school field trip my classmates would deem 'boring'. The only thing I didn't previously know about it before was how it got it's name. Benefits of dating someone whose opening Internet browser is NASA's astronomy picture of the day complete with facts? I'll remain happy I knew and saw sun dogs before him, thank you world for growing up where it gets cold enough to see that early morning. Yes, go look up sun dogs now.


	19. Weasel Bites, Dragon Bites

**Chapter Nineteen: Weasel Bites, Dragon Bites**

* * *

The next week came and went. Then weeks. Professor Quirrell proved tougher than he looked. Sure, he looked paler than usual, but it didn't appear as if he had cracked yet. While Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Hattie shared looks with Hannah. Sure, most everyone else found her irrational worry on Professor Quirrell silly and agreed with her brother about Professor Snape, but Hattie didn't like the strength in Quirrell's voice on personal tidbits that didn't match with his actions.

Harry took her a bit more seriously than the rest who thought it an ongoing game of a ridiculous guess. Seriously enough to think that was the reason Professor Quirrell could find that strength against Professor Snape and agree to never be alone with either professor. Hannah was a good friend, choosing to believe Hattie's irrational worry.

Then there was George. Fred really loved their new pranking target's reactions, but George was growing concern over Professor Quirrell as well. He'd clap a hand on her shoulder, reassuring and stating with increasing firmness they'd chase Quirrell out yet. Then share looks with Fred. Lee Jordan grinned broadly at her when the pair grabbed her before she sat with Harry, leaning in as pranking potential plans were discussed in excited whispers.

"Welcome to the land of secret is my middle name club," he joked.

"What do you think Hattie Potter?" Fred asked, flush with excitement. "We've snowballed his smelly turban, bribed Peeves with dungbombs, filled his office with bowtruckles and doxies, perhaps a bigger creature with how nervous he gets? I'm thinking of some transfiguration, you're good at that right? And collect up all the leftover practice clothes after practice to stuff inside of a makeshift troll. Pretty sure we can mangle up a charm or something to trigger it to move when Quirrell enters his classroom. Little Ronniekins said he fainted at the one last Halloween."

George tapped his fingers on the table, lips pursing at the idea. Curious, Hattie glanced up to him. He smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "It's got merit in the challenge and sure to excite, but…I can't forget you saying how he's playing dumb. He knows we're trying to scare him now with dungbombs and first bowtruckles, then the doxies last week. I feel we've got to try something different to really surprise and shock him. Otherwise, it's becoming a game of outlasting our energies."

"What are you talking about George? I'm more motivated than ever to scare Defense number two out, er," Fred coughed. "That is to say if we had anything to do with last year's Chocolate Frog Fiasco, which we claim innocence and deny."

All three of the third year Gryffindors nodded fiercely and Hattie laughed.

But then Lee huffed. "Who are you two kidding," he whispered behind a hand. "We all know Eric and Cedric totally ratted you two out to her."

George and Fred burst into fake sobs, hugging each other. "So cruel!"

"But, back to business," George stated swiftly. Fred sobered quickly. "Quirrell only grows more distorted after all and it seems worrisome with the curse that position already has on it."

"Distorted," Hattie asked.

The redheads shared looks with each other. For several seconds, they didn't share a single word, but shifts of facial ques on what seemed to be an argument. Then, Fred snorted and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and explain. We've still got to figure it out ourselves though." His blue eyes stared at her. "Your words are partly responsible for George and I noticing something odd going on for months focused around him."

Lee perked up, shifting around in his seat to get a better look and drooped in disappointment as George pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. Then he inched forward again and full attention. "Figure it out, it's that map, isn't it? I thought you two said it was bloody brilliant and accurate to everything and everyone at Hogwarts."

"Map?" Hattie blinked at this being focused around a paper used for giving directions. Until she remembered the one she used, given to her from George. "It's that special map you used to make mine, isn't it?"

His nose scrunched up. "A shoddy mimic. This one actually shows the people of Hogwarts in real time through the castle. Fred and I found it first year. Only managed to figure out how to get to the map more than a year after we filched it from Flitch. Just like you, the map seems to think Quirrell isn't quite…right?"

George scratched across his parchment a couple of lines and a pair of shoeprints. Then scrawled Quirinus Quirrell above the prints, adjusted the name, and blotted it with a finger. What it wound up looking like was a blurry misprint of Quiromus Quiddelle. "He kind of shows up like this. At first, Fred and I didn't think much of a switched letter, but we realized it's only grown in the misspelling and not written as clear as anyone else's name. See?"

He and Fred shared a look. "Distorted."

"O-M and D-D-E, that's not much to go off of," Lee commented. "Wonder what would happen if we just stuck that up on his classroom board and asked students to fill in the blanks? Think Quirrell would freak at some secret name coming out?"

Hattie, George, and Fred all stared at him and beamed. Lee blinked. "What? What'd I say? I feel like an unknown genius with all you redheads grinning like madmen at me like that."

"Bloody brilliant Lee," Fred crowed. He grabbed at George's bag. "Where's that list of creatures he spoke out of turn from the book? Those without the stutter?"

A few days later, the bored student body erupted into chatter on the inerasable message scrawled on the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Quirrell had gone deathly pale and still at the sight of it, then beet red and bellowed at the classroom of stunned fourth year Ravenclaws. "Who wrote this on the—"

The strangled cut off to the full explosion did very little to stop the sudden bout of rumors about the professor. With five words, George and Fred celebrated the madness they'd caused. For the first time, the castle witnessed nervous Quirrell trying to both hide from the stream of questions and looking ready to bite students' heads off.

Harry wasn't one celebrating with them and Hattie.

"You're behind this, aren't you? I can't believe you Hattie! You've never gone out of your way to be anything but nice to everyone, even the Dursleys! And after all that work of Ron and Hermione and Neville trying to be nice and get people to stop laughing at his stutter!"

"But I don't know any sticking charms, much less the ability to perform them," Hattie remarked. She bit at her lip at Harry's still peeved face. "Sorry. It's only...George seemed so...earnest about trying to help the curse along for me after you sent him over to me about Professor Quirrell."

Her brother deflated. "Oh. Well, it was still funny at the time," he defended himself weakly. "It's not like anyone would have expected he's the one standing in Snape's way for the stone. Do you think it's at all likely Fred and George would take it down?"

She stared at him until he sighed. Disheartened, he scuffed against the stone floor with his trainer. Harry knew better than to hope for that.

"Yeah, no. And it's already done. But hey," she spoke cheerfully. Confused at the change of tone, Harry looked up from the floor and frowned at her. "Good news is that if Professor Quirrell doesn't stick around, Neville doesn't have to worry about Professor Snape teaching Potions forever."

He snorted, a smile cracking through. "That's not funny Hattie," Harry told her sternly.

She grinned. "Just a little."

* * *

"You realize we should have started studying ages ago," Hermione declared. Furiously, she drew up another study schedule. Neville clutched the one she'd given him tightly and swallowed audibly.

"This _is_ a study group you stupid know-it-all," Draco drawled. He scrawled out the wand motions for the Charms assignment. "Pretty sure that's the point behind a _study group_."

Hermione bristled.

"I'm pretty sure Hattie's main point was to spend time with Harry and all of...us." She hesitated over the word, then pressed quickly onward. "All of their friends. And half the time we aren't even studying anymore with all the debates over subjects. Not to mention, the wand experiments. No, we haven't been studying as much as we could in all this time. I can't believe how behind I am. You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year?"

Fearfully, Neville nodded.

"You'll pass just fine Neville," Hattie assured him.

Draco snorted, glancing up from his assignment. "As long as no one asks Longbottom to perform on spot for them. Except Sprout."

Neville's mouth twitched at the addition, bashful overriding his previous panic.

It did seem as though the professors were playing catch up as well. The homework load grew and Hermione was actually succeeding in dragging Ron to the library outside of any of his ventures to the study group times on Monday and Thursdays. Draco thought it hilarious when Neville mentioned it. While Neville followed the study schedule given to him, he was the only one who joined Hermione willingly. She was nagging at everyone to study. Everyone else began an end of a school year game of avoid Hermione's constant study demands. Harry often claimed quidditch practice. Which was usually true.

Hermione was right though. The main point of their study group wasn't really in doing homework. It was more to spend time with her brother and the rest. So Hattie found herself playing the game too. It wasn't as much fun if she couldn't talk to anyone about anything. There wasn't much a chance to discuss things in the library.

The Hufflepuff common room was bustling more than it typically did with everyone studying and assisting others with their work. Hattie and Hannah took to the activities quickly, happily helping anyone with Transfiguration and Charms. Most of her housemates refused to ask specifics over Potions for some reason, but that didn't bother Hattie overly much. She couldn't stand not stating brewing modifications she and Draco had discovered to better the potions; hating how they'd confuse and mix and botch up the potions afterwards. It was probably safer for all if she didn't help with all her corrections.

Besides, it was actually entertaining to see how long she could borrow Cedric's third year book for Transfiguration before he noticed it missing.

"Hattie." His formerly amused voice was gaining exasperation. "Come on, I know you have it. I need that book to do my essay. What happened to my one from second year I brought back after the winter holidays for you?"

"Finished it," Hattie chirruped.

"Of course you did," Susan remarked dryly. Ernie flicked at her hand to keep her attention on him helping her with History. Justin looked up and snickered.

"It's all more of the same from my first year book. Basics. It only added more kinds of basic practice to grow in magical and mental strengths for the subject which I already started getting a handle on enough to surprise Professor McGonagall back in November with my megaphone. This one starts talking about turning inanimate objects to animated ones."

She made the mistake of waving it about in her excitement and Cedric snatched it out of her hand.

Hannah burst into giggles at Hattie's crestfallen face. With a pout, Hattie slumped in her seat and poked at the yet-to-be-started Charms assignment. She'd rather see how long she could borrow that Transfiguration textbook again. Even when they made it out for dinner, she still hadn't gotten far with it. Hannah put the assignment out in front of them, explaining a charm as they ate.

When her brother came rushing over with Hermione, Ron, and Neville on his tail; Hattie happily pushed the assignment away and swiveled around on the bench. "Hey Harry!"

"Hey Hattie," he said breathlessly. He pulled and tugged at her hand. Grateful to get away from her Charms assignment, Hattie was quick to follow her brother out of the Great Hall. They clustered just outside of it where the corridor was empty. "Hagrid's got a dragon egg," he whispered excitedly.

Hannah gasped, having followed Hattie out with her school bag and the assignment. Sympathetic to her shock and fear, Neville patted at her hand and nodded.

She stared at him and the rest at the news. It didn't seem like they were pulling her leg. But, a dragon egg? "What?"

"I know," Hermione stressed. "He lives in a wooden house."

Harry looked excited for Hagrid despite this fact. "But Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. He told us the very first time we met him. It's not like it's hatched yet."

"What?" Hattie repeated. This was just as good as the Philosopher's Stone being real. Except she wasn't the one telling the real ridiculous guess to pull their legs. She looked to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron in question. "Where? How?"

"A Norwegian Ridgeback. Says he won it off some stranger in the village," Ron said.

Hermione's mouth pursed. "You know...that sounds rather odd said out loud."

"Because it's a ridiculous guess come to real life and I should have been the one saying it," Hattie complained. Her brother and Neville laughed. Strangely, Hannah did not. Her Hufflepuff friend usually got a giggle out of Hattie's jokes.

"Don't laugh with your sister, this is serious. It's against our laws," Ron informed the rest. Hannah and Neville nodded. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709. Everyone knows that. It's hard to keep muggles from noticing us if we were keeping dragons in the backgarden. Anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got from the wild ones in Romania."

"I've seen some," Hannah stressed on what Ron said. "We...we should probably tell someone."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain, are there," asked Harry slowly.

"Course there are," said Ron.

"Then how aren't there any in the Forbidden Forest to go along with the rumors of there being a pack of lupine werewolf offspring?"

Hermione turned to Hattie. "Werewolf offspring? There's no such thing. It's an affliction, not something your born with."

"Not according to Draco's potential question list," Hattie remarked just to see the bushy haired girl flip out. Hannah's mouth dropped in the silence before Hermione started yelling.

"You're a Hufflepuff! You aren't supposed to make me cheat! How am I supposed to enjoy you being the only one I can share interesting things from books who actually _cares_ , when you share yours back in the most unapproved ways! They're just supposed to be interesting things, not used to be...to be irritating! Honestly! Half the time I feel like you say things just to mess with people!"

Harry snorted, laughing. "Hattie, try to change the mood when I or anyone else starts worrying too much? No way." Hattie grinned back at her brother.

Hermione huffed. "Yes, well, there's a time and place. I'll talk to you later about not doing that again. Let's get back on topic. This whole thing sounds straight out of your mouth Hattie. It seems suspicious. You say Hagrid had always wanted a dragon too?"

"It's not that odd," Harry said with a shrug. "Hattie said so herself. It's a wonder there wasn't already a dragon living out in the Forbidden Forest already. Hagrid lives on the edge of it after all. He'll probably ask Dumbledore about keeping it there once it's hatched. Dumbledore probably even knows already. Oh! Good news Hattie. No one knows how to get past Fluffy besides Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid said he wouldn't tell anyone. The stone is safe from Snape."

"Professor Snape," Hattie automatically corrected.

"As long as Professor Snape isn't teaching Potions forever," Neville spoke softly. "The only way I'd pass would be if Malfoy kept letting me use the bet of him being my partner in class and hope I won all the bets."

Ron snickered. "Do you remember Snape's face when saw that?"

Neville released a keening noise from the back of his throat. "I thought he was going to kill me." Hannah patted his hand in reassurance, returning his earlier kindness.

"Still hilarious," Harry said with a wide smile. "I'm surprised he went through with how Professor Snape looked at him. He's such a suck up to Snape. I bet it killed Malfoy."

He and Ron sniggered. They paid no mind to Hermione complaining over their glee on the possibility of Draco being taken down from his high horse. There was a little more mind taken at Hattie swatting them over the head. Contrite, her brother muttered out an apology.

* * *

A few short weeks later, Hedwig delivered a letter to Hattie at Hufflepuff and then Harry over at Gryffindor table. It simply said 'It's hatching'. Any worry of Hagrid keeping the egg in his hut and keeping their ears out for someone finding out, it momentarily went out the window at this news. Breakfast became a hurried affair.

With the spark in Harry's eye, there was no question they were going to visit Hagrid today. Hattie was only slightly on edge as baby or not, it was still a dragon. Most babies weren't dangerous when born. She hoped the rule followed for the dragon hatching. Considering how much Ron argued for it with Hermione, Hattie was thinking they'd probably be fine. With an older brother who dealt with dragons for a job, Ron was the most likely one to know more about dragons and surrounding safety. Hagrid keeping and trying to tame it had concerned Ron, but not hatching.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatch?"

"Never," Neville declared with wide eyes. Hannah nodded vehemently with it.

"We've got lessons," Hermione snipped back. "We'll get into trouble. And that's nothing to do with what Hagrid's going to be when someone finds out what he's doing."

"I'm with Neville," Susan agreed. She'd been caught up with recent Hagrid events by Hattie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. "First a troll and now a dragon. I'm getting a little worried remaining friends with you Hattie."

Hannah glanced back toward the head of the Great Hall through the doorway, biting her lip. "Do you think he's told Professor Dumbledore yet?"

"Shut up," Harry whispered. He pointed. Draco was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. Hattie waved, but her brother yanked her back. "How much did Malfoy hear? I don't like the look on his face at all."

She looked back to where Draco had stood to find the blond gone already. Ron and Hermione argued all of Herbology. Hattie doubted the pair even realized they had paired off together because of their argument. Neville shook his head at the dragon talk and stayed out of it, pairing up with Justin who knew nothing about it. Hannah and Susan spent the much of the class time making guesses with Hattie and Harry if Hermione would go or not. By the end of class, Hermione agreed to run down with them during the morning break.

When the bell from the castle rang, the four of them dropped their trowels and ran to the edge of the forest. Justin looked baffled at Neville, Hannah, and Susan dragging him away from asking where the rest were going. Harry began knocking as soon as they reached the hut. Hagrid greeted them looking flush and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg laid on the table. There were deep cracks in it and something was moving inside. A funny clicking noise came from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with baited breath. All at once there was a scrapping noise and the egg split open. A baby dragon flopped onto the table. It was unsteady and looked very much not dangerous. Hattie sighed in relief, looking over to see her brother watching it with surprised wide eyes. It wasn't exactly pretty. Harry leaned close to her and whispered as quietly as he could. "It looks like a crumbled black umbrella."

She nearly laughed at the trace of disappointment in his voice. It's spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils that were set under bulging orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "I bet Seamus would love an introduction," she whispered back. Harry fought to cover his snickers.

"Isn't he beautiful," Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him. Look, he knows his mummy."

Hattie peered over the baby dragon curiously. He? How could you tell it was a boy or girl? Baby or not, she wasn't going to start poking about to try to figure it out. She eyed her brother carefully. He did tend to leap without looking and right into trouble at times. No, he wasn't _that_ much of a flashy idiot.

"Hagrid," said Hermione. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face. He leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains. It's a kid. He's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Hattie leapt to follow, bouncing to see over her brother's head. Even at a distance, there was no mistaking him. Draco had seen the dragon. Something about the smile on Draco's face made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. Hattie wasn't nearly as concerned about what Draco would do because he didn't seem likely to do anything as things stood currently.

All four of them made multiple trips back to Hagrid's hut for a week, trying to reason with him over the newborn dragon.

"Let him go," Harry urged. "Just set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

Little? Hattie looked at Hermione's face puffing up at holding back from saying something. The dragon had grown three times its original size and had a constant stream of steam billowing up from its snout. It was growing more and more dangerous as time went on. Both in the physical damage it could do and in becoming noticeable. Hagrid hadn't been doing his duties lately with how busy he was over the dragon.

"I've decided ter call'em Norbert," Hagrid declared with misty eyes. "He really knows me now. Watch. Norbert, Norbert, where's mummy?"

Harry and her shared a concerned look. It seemed even less likely Hagrid would give up the dragon now.

"Can _you_ do anything about Malfoy? He's been leering at me all this week, like he knows something terrible will happen."

Hattie sighed. "Not really," she grumbled. "He seems to enjoy talking about dragons, since he's named after one, and is trying to convince me the person at the pub was Professor Quirrell."

Her brother blinked. "What? Wait. You told Malfoy about that?"

"He asked," Hattie replied simply. Harry's mouth dropped open wide. She shrugged. "It's not like he didn't see us here when he saw it hatch. He already knows."

Harry groaned. Ron didn't appear any happier next to him. "Malfoy's just going to tell someone," he hissed under his breath. Hagrid was still playing with the newly christened Norbert. "Like his dad."

She shook her head. "I don't think he has yet. But I know that's why he seems to be trying so hard to get me going with Professor Quirrell. Whenever he realizes I'm heading down here with you, he tries to convince me it's the perfect time to spy."

Hermione went wide eyed in surprise. "You mean he's trying to keep you out of possibly getting Harry in trouble?"

Hattie nodded. "Looks like."

"Seriously," Harry squawked. "Just because you come here, Malfoy hasn't said anything?"

"How the bloody hell does your sister do that?" Ron's blue eyes were huge. Harry looked wide eyed back, jerked his head about and threw his hands in the air.

"But I think we can do something about Norbert," Hattie whispered to the rest. She looked over to Ron. "Charlie."

"Lost it. Your sister has lost it," Ron told her brother. The freckled red head stared back at her and spoke slowly. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No! Charlie. Your brother Charlie in Romania studying dragons," Harry said excitedly. He shook Ron. "We can send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back out into the wild."

"Brilliant," said Ron. "How about it Hagrid?"

It took a while to convince Hagrid, but in the end they managed to do it and sent an owl to ask Charlie. A week went by and Hattie sat in the Gryffindor common room with her brother. It was late, pushing curfew which worried Hannah. Even though Harry and Hattie offered her use of their father's cloak, Hannah fretted about getting back in time or somehow getting caught and hoping Ron made it back in time. Ron was the one down helping Hagrid tonight with feeding Norbert dead mice. They'd all taken turns through the week.

Sitting beside each other, Hannah and Neville went over all of what could go wrong in curfew rules and in dragon laws. This wasn't helping Hermione as she nibbled on her lip staring at the clock. Hattie sighed, practicing her Charms work of a variant on the levitation charm. The floating charm was twice as annoying. Especially as Hattie didn't see the uses of changing the original levitation charm. It was supposed to help focus a specific trait of the levitation, but Hattie didn't see how as didn't someone already focus for what they wanted out of it to start with?

A few minutes before curfew, Ron stumbled in with the invisibility cloak in one hand. He held up the other which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. Hattie leapt up at the sight, charm work forgotten as it promptly sent the now torn up bits of parchment floating onto the table. "It bit me. Now I won't be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon is the most violent I've ever met. But the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off from frightening it. And when I left he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window. "It's Hedwig," said Harry as he hurried to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer."

All of them clustered together to read the note, Hedwig perched on Harry's shoulder.

"Dear Ron," Hattie read aloud. "How are you? Thanks for the letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up to the tallest tower on Saturday? They can met you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love, Charlie."

"Got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "Shouldn't be too difficult to cover two of us and Norbert."

"What about Ron's hand," Hattie asked fretfully.

It was a mark of how bad the week had been that everyone agreed with her brother. Anything to get rid of the Norbert problem and Draco making the rest jumpy. Hattie could see how it could all go wrong. One came to light by the next morning.

Ron's hand had swelled twice its size.

Hattie wanted to drag Harry's friend to the Hospital Wing right away. But no one knew if it was safe for him to go to Madam Pomfrey. If the dragon bite was recognized, Norbert would be found out about before they could be rid of him on Saturday night. By afternoon, there was no choice. The cut had turned a nasty green color. Justin, Dean, Seamus, and Terry all insisted Ron leave from study group that night. While none of them knew the danger of going to the Hospital Wing, no one else could argue against it at that point.

Draco bounced in his seat. "What's the matter Weasley?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry and Ron shot back in unison.

His grey eyes went wide in surprise after Hattie jabbed him in the chest. "Ow. What was that for? I only asked what was the matter. It's Weasley. And it's not like you like your brother's best mate much."

Several in the room snorted at that being stated. Sure, Hattie wasn't the biggest fan of Ron. And she was prone to throw things at him as often as Hermione found reason to hit him.

"Yeah, well, we already know Hattie's got the wrong kind of taste in not minding slimey Slytherins," Ron shot over at Draco. It wasn't as though Ron was the biggest fan of Hattie either. There was mutual griping with them. But no real hatred. Any of that was aimed at Draco. And Draco right back at Ron.

"What's that weasel? Jealous of her making the right sort of friends?"

"With you? Ha. Try wrong sort Malfoy. I know what kind of sort your family is."

Draco's grey eyes flashed and he stood up, pushing the History assignment away. Jumping up, Hattie grabbed at his hand, stopping him from moving to do anything to Ron. Susan's eyes narrowed at Draco and moved closer to Ron. Harry leapt up, green eyes wide in both panic and promise. Everyone else in the room froze in uncertainty.

"Even though we're not friendship close, it doesn't mean I wish harm on him," Hattie said. She turned, stomping down on wanting to yell at both boys. "Go ahead Ron, go see Madam Pomfrey."

Eyes flickering to where Hattie held Draco's hand, Ron gathered up his books and hurried out. Terry nodded and then went back to his homework. Dean and Seamus began whispering on what could have made Ron's hand that large, then loudly pestered the others about a Potions essay. Hattie turned back to joke with Draco to get him off his bad mood, but the blond winced when their eyes met. His hand tightened, shaking. Hattie could see Neville go wide eyed in shock just behind him. Harry stared, jaw clenching as he slid toward them.

Then Susan spoke. "The Malfoys mean harm," she accused. "The Bones family knows all too well of what sort of family yours is Draco. My aunt works at the Ministry, just as Ron's dad does."

Draco ripped his hand out of Hattie's hold. Harry pulled her away. "I know what the records say. I've read the records. Harm! My father is a close friend to the Minister, willing to lend ear and advice on any issues, and both he and my mother help with charities! There's nothing there but horrid gossips jealous trying to ruin the Malfoy name."

"Gossips! Your family, especially that father of yours is slime, the very slime Ron and I see in all Slytherins. Like you! You Malfoys may be able to slide their way out of those kinds of records, but you've got your mother's side of the family too!"

Neville's ink pot fell onto the hard stone floor, smashing. Hannah attempted to tug Susan back and calm her. Hermione and everyone else sat frozen in the sort of way people did at the sight of a terrible accident, with curiosity and horror. Draco's face had gone tight, grey eyes flickering rapidly through a multitude of emotions, but it was very clear he tittered the edge of lashing out. Harry tugged her back before Hattie could get between Draco and Susan.

"I know I'm not the only one who questions how much nicer you've been to Hattie after the winter holidays...with your family! I don't care how much or what Hattie says about you, I know what kind of person you are. Born and raised in it, your sort of family is selfishly horrid and only plays nice when there's something in it for them. Until they're useless, like everyone else your father treats like insignificant bugs. Friendships are thrown away for ambitions of power—"

"You're just a cursed blood traitorous orphan passed around your family," Draco snarled. "At least my family knows how to keep together and stay alive you Hufflepuff duffer. You've no right to insult him, insult the Malfoy family! There's nothing wrong with what my father asked of me! He—"

"Asked of you?" Neville's stammering voice broke through.

Draco choked on his words. Wide eyed he stared at Neville and lost the blood in his face as he looked straight at Hattie.

"If there's nothing wrong with it Malfoy," Harry said in a low voice. "Why don't you tell us why he asked you to be nice to my sister?"

The pale blond staggered back a step. Then with a fresh burst straightening his shoulders, snapped back. "Wouldn't you like to know Potter what's between a father and son?"

The room gasped. Dean's quill snapped his hand, the noise echoing in the silence that followed. Seamus's face went slack, mouth wide in his shock. Terry had long since dropped and forgotten his class books. Neville and Hannah, who'd gotten up to calm Susan down, froze beside her. Hermione's brown eyes were wide as she looked between Draco and Harry, then to Hattie. Her brother's whole frame stiffened around her. Hattie stared wide eyed at Draco, stunned to hear him say such a thing when Harry would give anything to know what could have been with their dad and mum.

"What's wrong with you?" Her shout made everyone jump.

"Of course he would! You'd give anything to be the parents you look up to! You show off every little thing your mother sends you and show off what you know because of your father, proud of everything about them and wanting to be just like the parents that love you! Harry is just as proud of our dad and mum, wanting to know everything he can because everyone says how great they were! They died for us Draco! Wouldn't you like to feel the greatest sign of love, someone giving up everything there is...just...for...you," she punctuated. "They're going to die someday Draco, isn't that a fun life fact to know?"

He didn't seem to agree, eyes wide and his head slowly moved from one side to another. "No," he said weakly. "I... No. But...it's not his business..."

"He's my brother. My family. We protect each other, that's what Harry and I do. Competing, I get. Boys being morons, I get. I grew up with Harry and Dudley after all. But why would you say something like that to him? It's not something to compete about! You hate people saying anything less than your pride holds on your family, why would you ever do what you hate to them? Susan wasn't right, but—"

"That's right she's not!" Draco fumbled for a second. "It's not... I... You're not, you're not like...like... I don't... She's wrong!"

He whipped around, wand at hand, slashing. "Locomotor mortis!"

The curse missed, hitting Neville beside Susan. His legs snapped together, causing him to tumble and fall.

"Draco!"

Grey eyes wide at Neville, he breathed heavily, then sucked in a breath and left the room. A few papers flapped to the floor, having not made the trip with their owner or bag. Shakily, Hermione stood up and preformed the countercurse for Neville. The study group didn't last long after that.

"Hattie, you can't be friends with someone like that," Harry beseeched of her as they headed up to the Hospital Wing. "He just shot a curse at Neville, you like Neville. What he yelled at Susan and me, that's what he's really like. Terrible."

Hermione bit her lip. Then she hesitantly spoke. "Not all the time."

Harry spun, looking past Hattie and to Hermione, eyes wide in betrayal. "What? What are you talking about Hermione? Hattie's not in Gryffindor like you, you've seen what Malfoy does."

"When she's not there."

"Hattie was there today," Harry fired back as though she didn't walk between them.

"Because everyone can keep their cool all the time, honestly," she shot back with a roll of eyes. Then slowly, "But I...I don't think he's being nice to her just because his father told him to. He's actually...stepping into her life. Malfoy doesn't have to hold back in telling off about the dragon, it is very illegal after all, he'd be seen as doing right. Even if he does just want to use it to get a rise out of you and Ron. But he hasn't done it yet because Hattie has been with us everytime. Being nice has nothing to do with protecting her."

Her brother scowled at that. "What? Like our cousin Dudley making sure he only pushes me around and not Hattie? That's not protecting, it's just a way to make sure I know he doesn't like me."

Hermione huffed. "Then why does he let Dean Thomas annoy him over football now? Or listen to Neville on Herbology? Or stopped denying he's competing with me and looks excited in the questions I bring to our academic quizzes? Because of your sister? He's not the most pleasant at times, but he's not nearly as bad to us as he was at the start of the year. She's not always around him Harry. But it doesn't mean he'll let Ron insult him. Or listen to Hannah with Charms. He's most certainly not going to allow Susan to speak poorly of his family. If he was just under orders to be nice to Hattie, it doesn't mean he has to be nice to the rest of us. And if it did, wouldn't he pretend to like everyone she's close to?"

"He's a sneaky, slimey Slytherin," Harry said simply. "That way is less obvious, clearly. Did you see his face when he let out how he was ordered to be nice in front of my sister? Malfoy has been found out! And the minute Thunder here rolled into him, he caved to his real self, cursing Neville!"

"Um, well, that's not really good, but," Hermione trailed off. Uncertainty showed on her face.

They walked into the Hospital Wing to see Ron in a terrible state on the bed. Hattie shushed her brother and Hermione from arguing anymore. She'd talk to them later after she sorted out just what happened in her mind.

"It's not just my hand," said Ron. "Although it feels like it's going to fall off. Malfoy came by and told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me."

Harry and Hermione both tensed, turning on either side of Hattie. She ignored them in favor of looking Ron's hand over.

"He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me. I told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me," he moaned.

They all tried to calm him down. "It'll all be over midnight on Saturday," Hermione said. This didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, to Hattie's alarm, he sat bolt upright and into a sweat. She nearly called Madam Pomfrey over when Ron spoke.

"Midnight on Saturday? No. No, I've just remembered. Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took. He's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert!"

None of them had the chance to say anything as Madam Pomfrey hustled over and told them to get out so Ron could get some sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hattie and Hermione as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl. This could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. We do have the invisibility cloak. Malfoy doesn't know about that."

* * *

Terry, followed by his fellow Ravenclaw friends of Michael and Anthony, rushed over to the Hufflepuff table during Friday's lunch. Ernie and Justin waved at the three boys, scooching on the bench to allow room. Michael, who had appeared a little sullen, brightened and quickly sat to fill up a plate. Anthony seemed a bit more cautious until Justin greeted him cheerfully. Terry nodded at Justin and Ernie, but sat down beside Susan and looked to Hattie across the table.

"Was it you?" He continued, explaining fully in a rush. "The whole school knows the Weasley twins are behind the message up in Professor Quirrell's classroom, even if no one can outright prove they did or how they did it. But it was you, and Justin a bit, that started the list for it. Mostly you. We have his first class on Fridays, so he didn't have time to cover the message back up before our class. It's covered with paper again, but us first years in Ravenclaw still saw it Hattie."

Confused, Hattie asked. "Saw what? I didn't take down the paper covering it last night. It could have been anyone to remove the pap—"

"No, you added to it."

She stared at him, baffled.

"You...didn't add to it?"

She shook her head. Hannah did the same beside her. Susan was looking interested.

"Then who did? Have you added to yours and Justin's list?"

"No, he's not gone off script from the textbook since that message went up," Hattie said. "Are you sure the original person or people who put that in the classroom didn't add to it?"

Susan snorted. "Like we don't know it's the Weasley twins keeping their promise of why they wouldn't go after us Hufflepuffs for this school year."

"Wish I knew that was a deal Ravenclaws could use," Terry commented wide eyed. "They keep switching our inks out with ones that are neon colors, change colors after a few hours, or those that go invisible. But no, the addition to the message wasn't them. The hand writing was in block letters like the first, but it's clearly a different person's hand writing it. The letters slant slightly and a few had tails. Although, it does look like the Weasley twins have kept up with messing the letters up on Professor Quirrell's name while its been covered up. I did notice that, wrote it down, but the writing there matches. The addition...well, it doesn't."

Hannah glanced to Hattie. "What's the new spelling and addition then?"

Terry dug through his bag, taking out a bit of parchment. "Here. The first 'i' is gone, along with an 'el'. The letter added was an 'r' to his last name, even though they got rid of both 'r's earlier. It doesn't even follow proper rules on it's placement in his name. Ravenclaws are still trying to figure out if there is a hidden message in the missing letters, the letters added, or both. Or perhaps if the placement of all the changes matter. Granted, I still think it's highly likely it's just to mess with all of us."

There it was on the parchment, Quromus Qriddle. Along with Terry's note of missing (I, I, N, U, R, R, E, L) and added letters (O, M, R, D, D, E). A few anagrams were scrawled on the side already using all the letters. Things like delirium, rounded, murderer, rumor, louder, dueler, and delude were listed. A few were attempted to use all the letters. Like rid minor dueler, nerd or delirium, and murderer lion id.

"Wow." Hattie whistled. "I'm no good at anagrams like that. The letters and words all match up too."

Terry ducked his head. "Er, thanks. I've just had lots of practice growing up. I er, always ask for the comics page and would always wind up doing the puzzles inside. Mum mails them here for me. Oh right, here's the list of the stutter free creatures that are under the secret name question the Weasley twins put up."

He flipped the parchment around. Werewolves, vampires, salamanders, hags, trolls, inferi, and dementors. There the new addition lay underneath all the other creatures. Norwegian Ridgebacks. Hattie dropped her fork and Hannah gasped. Susan immediately said it wasn't her. "Maybe your brother or Ron," she suggested. "I don't see Neville doing this."

Hattie shook her head. "Neither of them. Ron's in the Hospital Wing and I spent the night with Harry." Terry frowned at that comment. Hattie quickly covered up why. "He was worried about Ron. And after what happened during yesterday's study group..."

"We're the only ones who know about it Hattie," Hannah pointed out. Startled, Hattie nodded, realizing she'd never told Hannah and Susan that Draco actually knew about it. Had seen it briefly through the window.

"Should I be concerned about what really exactly bit Ron's hand and that Hattie's weirdness with Professor Quirrell actually has legit reasons now?" Terry's face was paling, appearing panicked.

Susan snorted. "What bit Ron's hand, yes. The other part, no, that's still paranoia. You've got nothing to worry about. It's not even in the castle and it's leaving tomorrow night."

Draco had been trying to convince her to go spy on her least favorite professor together with him any time he realized she was going to Hagrid's hut with her brother, Hermione, and Ron. With them going one by one under the invisibility cloak lately, he'd probably thought she and the rest were trying to keep distance. Then he saw Charlie's letter last night and knew Norbert would be leaving soon. But they hadn't written who was going to bring Norbert to the meeting spot. What exactly was he up to? Was it trying to get her away from her brother, to get him in trouble or to keep her out of it? Was this to try to get her attention after last night's study group? Saying he actually believed her, in a weird way, about not trusting Professor Quirrell?

She noticed the near platinum blond head turned at the nearby Slytherin table, ear pointed in their direction.

"Terry," she said slowly. The brunet looked quickly to her, panic still in his face. "Do you ever go wandering after curfew?" The boy relaxed, shaking his head. "How did Professor Quirrell react this morning?"

"Shocked, I mean, someone else defiled his classroom. He muttered something, but I wasn't close enough to hear. Hey, Michael." Terry turned to the dark haired boy. Michael Corner scowled, shoving more baked potato in his mouth. Draco's listening ear shifted. "You hear what Professor Quirrell said about the addition this morning?"

Michael swallowed. "I told you I wasn't going to tell you. Why should I tell her? She's the one that did it, innit she? If she's going to disrupt a class, I'm not going to reward her about it or let you spill the results for her. It's like creating a whole newer version of the Weasley twins."

Hattie had a sinking feeling Michael felt targeted by George and Fred's jokes. They knew the professors accepted the ink changed papers, simply charming the ink back to black. After enough times, their preferred victims of that trick, the Ravenclaws, figured it out. They just liked the challenge and annoying the ones who cared so much about schoolwork with managing to switch their then booby trapped inks. Also, Michael probably reminded them strongly of Percy.

"No, it actually wasn't Hattie Michael. We're both just curio—"

"I can try to talk to George about it," Hattie said. "I think most of it is they like the challenge when the Ravenclaws start putting traps on their ink pots. They've got all of Ravenclaw house and their older brother Percy. Not seeing all the traps those with brilliance come up with, that'll bother Fred, but George is usually pretty good about these things."

"He was the one who let us first years in Hufflepuff off the hook for this year then?" Hannah asked. "It was George?"

Hattie nodded. "Yeah. Fred argued about that apparently, so heads up for after exams are over. Our first year will technically be over."

Susan groaned loudly. "Great. And here I thought payback about that would be on the train ride back for our second years."

"Brilliance," Michael chewed over the word thoughtfully. "No. No, I'm not putting up with it and rewarding them with giving them what they want. Talk to George. And 'keep this private' was scoffed."

Draco's face turned all the way around from the Slytherin table, looking completely puzzled. Well, that didn't clear anything up. The specifics were unknown what was supposed to be kept private. All those creatures in general? The dragon? Hagrid's dragon? And if about Norbert, keep the whole illegal dragon thing private and unknown? Or something else entirely? The only other thing Hattie could think that Professor Quirrell would want to keep private would be—

That was it!

Professor Snape had been the one to say it during that meeting in clearing they'd had, keep it private. Which meant Professor Quirrell thought Professor Snape wrote it up in his classroom!

Hattie spun to look at the front of the Great Hall, spotting the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor eating his own lunch nervously. His eyes peered sharply across the table every now and again. Professor Snape. He'd said how Professor Quirrell wouldn't want to make an enemy out of him. And here Professor Quirrell believed he had.

She sucked in her breath. What exactly did the Potions professor know about Professor Quirrell and the hidden persona George and Fred had discovered via a magic map? A hidden persona tied together with that list of creatures did not sit well with Hattie. Professor Snape knew and threatened the stuttering man, which from a distance she knew it didn't look good. Still didn't look good. But Hattie wanted to know what he knew, because in her growing dread, she was becoming hysteric on that whatever this was with Professor Quirrell, it meant no good.

And the Potions professor had no idea that it could be directed at him.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to The Three Stoogies, and Toraach for reviewing.

AN: Holy strawberries, this one turned out long. I guess it makes up for all the time between updates. I couldn't figure out a satisfying way to split these apart. Had to keep the bite of twin Weasleys, bite of Norbert, and the bite of Draco all together. Well, Draco finally showed his lack of anything sneaky in being a Slytherin. His mouth always did make me think he had a strong piece of 'idiotic Gryffindor' to him in the book. And cheers, I suppose, for him finally cursing someone? I'm pretty sure Norbert's bite surprised no one as it happened in the book. And despite not 'in the book', do the Weasley twins really surprise anyone with doing what they did?


	20. Norbert's Night

**Chapter Twenty: Norbert's Night**

* * *

It was a very dark and cloudy night Saturday. They were a bit late because they'd had to wait for Peeves at the entrance hall. Hannah and Susan had wished Hattie well, to stay safe, before curfew started when she left for Gryffindor. She'd told them not to worry. Hannah had frowned at that and reminded Hattie she was a friend, she was going to worry no matter what. Especially in dealing with a dragon. A nervous, but determined Hermione had met her and her brother at the common room door, all three small enough to squeeze under the invisibility cloak.

When they reached the hut, Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. "He's got lots of rats an' a bit of brandy fer the journey," he said in a muffled voice. "An' I packed 'is teddy bear, in case 'e gets lonely." From inside the crate came ripping noises that left Hattie feeling awfully sorry for the stuffed animal. "Bye bye," sobbed Hagrid as Harry and Hermione covered Norbert's crate up with the invisibility cloak. Hattie took the time to pat the larger man on the arm. "Bless yeh Hattie."

"Don't worry about Norbert or us Hagrid," she reassured him. "We'll get him up safe and sound to Charlie's friends. Soon enough Norbert will have the chance to meet other dragons."

Blubbering, Hagrid nodded and gave them all a watery smile.

"Mummy will never forget yeh!"

Hattie grabbed the door while Hermione and her brother ducked under the cloak with Norbert. With quick sure steps, she hurried along and kept an eye out as they carried the dragon. Harry's voice floated up toward her in the darkness. "Are…you sure you—"

"Yes Harry," she cut in quietly. Hattie peeked around the corner, searching for any sign of Peeves still lingering in the entrance hall. "With Norbert under there, we can't all fit and I've had more practice traveling the castle at night. I'm amazed the two of you managed carrying Norbert up this far."

She could hear their breaths as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase. Careful, not used to traveling this side of the castle, Hattie took the map George had made her out of her pocket. It was one of the first times she had done so in weeks, long since memorized the path to take from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor before the map and now she knew the rotation of the rounds. Unfortunately, the map wasn't made for anything too far outside of that path.

Checking the corridors on the outskirts of the map, she led Harry and Hermione toward that area. It'd be just a bit longer, but a little safer as she could get a better idea of when someone may be coming.

Up another staircase, two corridors down, and a moving staircase. She listened as they moved behind her with Norbert. "Nearly there," Harry panted as they reached the last corridor before the tallest tower.

Hattie spun about, her finger on her mouth from where her brother's voice came from, then ducked into the shadows. Two figures ten feet away were grappling with each other. A lamp flared, showing who they were. Professor McGonagall in a tartan bathrobe and hair in a hairnet had Draco by his ear. His grey eyes searched the area frantically in a panic.

"Detention," she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin for wandering around in the middle of the night. How dare you."

"You don't understand professor," Draco pleaded. He licked his lips and then blurted, "Harry Potter's coming! He's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish. How dare you tell such lies? Come on. I shall see Professor Snape about you boy."

Hattie pressed back against the wall as Professor McGonagall strode past, aghast. Draco yelped as she pulled him along by the ear. Making the way up the spiral staircase was easy after they knew there was no one there to catch them. Hattie stared back down it, baffled.

Draco didn't even go to the duel against Harry at midnight all those months ago. Why come up tonight?

"Malfoy's got detention, I could sing."

She looked back around and fought a laugh at the weird little jig Hermione was doing.

"Don't," her brother advised her. He looked back to Hattie, green eyes looking worried again. "Coast is still clear?"

She nodded, turning back around to join them in waiting out in the cool night air. It was quiet except for Harry and Hermione chuckling about Draco's plan to get them in trouble backfiring. That and the sounds of Norbert thrashing about in his crate. Ten minutes later, Harry pointed to the skies. Four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot, making Hattie think he'd be a Weasley she might like after all. George and Fred actually never seemed to hold being sent to the Hospital Wing terribly against their brother. The group showed them the harness they brought so they could suspend Norbert between them as they flew. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it. With shakes of hands, they thanked the group very much for doing this.

At last, Norbert was going, going, and gone.

Light and full of relief, Harry and Hermione bounded down the spiral staircase now that their dragon problem was gone. Hattie laughed at her brother. Of course he'd forgotten the invisibility cloak in his excitement. She picked it up and stuffed it under her cloak, putting George's map back into her pocket. At midnight, she knew professors making rounds were pointed as heading toward the Great Hall. Prefects no longer showed up on the map after that time, their shifts ending. It made midnight the safest time to travel.

"Well, well, well."

She froze, looking down the spiral staircase to see Filch staring down at her brother and Hermione with a leer. "We are in trouble."

Filch. He wasn't a professor.

She dashed down the staircase with a shout. "What? Going to take points? Give a detention?" The caretaker looked up at her and away from her brother. "Run Harry! Hermione! Go! I'm right behind you!"

"Get back here," Filch screeched. Harry grabbed Hermione, diving around for the chance of escape, slipping from Filch's grip. The man rushed to follow.

"Trouble? All you can do is drag us to your office," she taunted loudly. Distracted by her once again, her brother successfully escaped with Hermione down the corridor. Hattie weaved around his grabbing hands and tore down after them.

"Students out of bed!"

She nearly ran into her brother and Hermione waiting for her around the corner. "Here!" She shoved the cloak into her brother's arms. "Filch can't actually do anything and all the professors met up in the Great Hall around midnight."

"Get under here too Hattie," Harry said hurriedly. "If we go fast, it won't matter if our feet show."

Hattie shook her head. "He can still say something about me not being in my dorm. You two hurry back to Gryffindor, I've got to run for Hufflepuff. You keep the cloak Harry. I just have do what I always do at night, except go backwards. Don't worry about me, go!"

Hermione tugged Harry under the cloak, peering out with wide eyes at Hattie. "How far is it?"

"Not far," Hattie said. The basement. She gave them a push and the invisibility cloak fell from their heads and covered them. "Go!"

Hearing them finally go, she peered around the corner to see Filch hobbling down and cursing. He spotted her and speed up. Hattie took off the opposite way her brother went, keeping to the edges of the staircases where they made the least amount of noise. The curses grew fainter and she hoped the bitter caretaker still followed her.

She only slowed to check a corridor leading to the Great Hall. With a swallow at seeing no professor there, Hattie hurried along and ran as much on her toes as possible. And then went wide eyed.

Professor Snape stood in the next corridor. He wasn't facing her direction, but the student he held by an arm was. Draco's eyes went huge at seeing her. Quickly, Hattie hurdled back around the corner and held her breath. There wasn't anything nearby she could duck behind.

All was silent, save for her heart pounding in her ears.

"It was Filch's ugly cat Severus," echoed Draco's voice.

"Do I hear you protesting…Mister Malfoy?" Hattie's heart sunk. Her brother wasn't going to like this. "Ah, of course. There you are Miss Potter."

She turned to see Professor Snape's dark eyes looking directly down at her. He paused. "Detention and twenty points as well," he said. Then, he turned and strode away. "Come along, both of you. I'll deal with this in my office."

Hattie swallowed, wide eyed. She was certainly in trouble. Potions was one of her favorite classes, but being caught by Professor Snape was not any sort of boon. There wasn't a lick of disappointment in his eyes like most teachers. She wasn't sure what emotion that was that flickered across his face before he turned to lead them away. Hattie glanced to his hands, feeling slightly relieved his slender fingers weren't clenched into fists.

"Hey," Draco shot over toward her as quietly as he could. His grey eyes flicked to Professor Snape's back, then back to her, affronted. "Where were you? You should have been by the Defense classroom and Quirrell's office, I even checked the Astronomy tower, I thought you stayed in Hufflepuff. I _know_ Boot passed on my message to you."

"Silence Mister Malfoy." Professor Snape's voice echoed in the hallway. "We'll be discussing this inside."

Draco grimaced, glancing hopefully over to Hattie and opened his mouth to say something.

"In," directed Professor Snape. Draco complied.

Nervous, Hattie glimpsed about the area. Down in the school dungeons, the office wasn't terribly far from the basement, but she didn't enjoy being practically alone here. Facing trouble without Harry by her side was offsetting. And while the Potions professor wasn't Uncle Vernon, Hattie didn't trust being alone with any adult other than her aunt.

Looking back over to Professor Snape, Hattie startled at the sight of his dark eyes studying her with curiosity. Draco glanced over his shoulder from walking into the office, confused at seeing her still by the door. Taking it, Hattie hurried around Professor Snape to stand next to the blond boy. He wasn't her brother, but it was better than being alone.

Draco leaned close. "It'll be fine. Just don't—"

The office door snapped shut and Hattie jumped. Professor Snape stared at her with unreadable eyes. Three times in just tonight. She shuffled back, green eyes flickering back to the shut door and then back to his dark eyes.

Professor Snape's cloak swirled as he strode around the office to the desk. A fire crackled in the fireplace, giving just enough heat to not be called cold. He stood between the desk and fireplace, casting dark shadows across his face. Hattie frowned, her fear fading. The Potions professor appeared suddenly tired and weary more than anything.

"Sit." He gestured as he pulled out his own chair. The move of him sitting allowed for the blocked light from the fire to reach more of his office. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with various potion ingredients. A cupboard in the corner seemed to contain more precious ingredients. There were some books stacked on some of the shelves, but even those seemed to be singled down to only one subject. It painted a rather lonely picture actually.

The second she sat down in front of his desk, Professor Snape's eyes sharpened.

"Just what were you thinking wandering around the castle after curfew," he ground out. Hattie stiffened at the outburst. "You were very much informed I would take care of Potter, weren't you Mister Malfoy? His head of house wasn't even supposed to be on patrol tonight. Think. For once in your life, think. Your mouth is already a blight on the qualities for a member of Slytherin house."

Draco scowled, looking very much ready to speak up against the accusation. Hattie watched on as Draco slouched. It surprised her. With his pride, Hattie had never seen the blond take defeat. "I know. I thought my actions could fix what I said," he mumbled to himself.

Hattie stared. Did Draco just admit to making a mistake?

"Repeat that for me," Professor Snape demanded.

Wide eyed, Draco shook his head, refusing to speak. When it was clear Draco wasn't going to change his mind, Professor Snape's attention fell back to Hattie. She stared back, tense again. With the Potions professor actually paying attention to her, she wasn't sure what to say to him. Or even think of a way to defend anyone who was running around tonight.

"Do you know how dangerous it is right now to be wandering the castle late at night? I wouldn't be following your dunderhead of a brother or intruding on a professor's quarters. Yes, I heard you behind me," he confirmed at both of them looking back up. "What, pray tell, led to either of you even thinking of sneaking around Professor Quirrell's classroom and office?"

Draco nearly sighed in relief, catching the full focus of Professor Snape's eyes. "She doesn't like him. Unreasonably paranoid of what Professor Quirrell might do—"

"He thinks it was you," Hattie burst out, standing.

Both Slytherins gapped at her.

"Draco added a dragon on Professor Quirrell's classroom wall! So what if I don't trust him? I'm not the only one who thinks he's got some hidden persona! You must know what it is if he thinks it was you who wrote on his classroom wall. It's bad, isn't it? Terry thought it was me who did it because he knows from study group I don't really like the professor, but so does Draco and he kept trying to convince me to spy with him instead of going with Ha—"

Professor Snape's face had drained of color, staring up at her.

Hattie froze, breathing hard. And panicked. "What is it professor? It is bad, isn't it? Are you in danger? What do you know? What do you know about Professor Quirrell? What is it?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine," he informed her in a slow and peculiar voice.

Face pinched in worry, Draco's voice quavered. "Severus? She isn't right about Professor Quirrell, is she? It was a joke," he said weakly. "He didn't really have anything to do with the oaf's dragon egg, right? Severus?"

Professor Snape's nostrils flared. "Stop fretting Draco. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. You should show more concern about the danger you needlessly put yourself into tonight. Was it worth it? No, don't answer that now. Tell me if it was worth it after your detention next Saturday with her and Mister Longbottom. Go. There's the door."

The door. Distracted from wanting to ask about Neville, Hattie hurried to leave, Draco right on her heels.

"Wait."

They turned and looked back to Professor Snape. Gaze unreadable, his lips slowly pursed in. Hattie slid toward the door nervously. It hadn't gone badly as she feared it might, but they weren't out of the office yet. His brows drew down, dark eyes flicking back and forth between them and the door. Then to his hands under his desk. Something crinkled and she inched closer to the door.

"You sound extraordinarily like your mother," he said with painstaking slowness.

Startled, Hattie responded. "I do?"

"She does," Draco asked beside her. His grey eyes were wide. "You knew her mum?"

"How do I sound like her," Hattie inquired quietly. She would have never guessed Professor Snape would offer something close to his childhood at Hogwarts. To share even the smallest of tidbits. Not with how he was or how bare his office was of personal affects.

"You've never said you—"

"What?" Professor Snape's voice dropped lower, cutting Draco off, his mouth tipping into a sneer. "No one's told you about her? The professors? Your precious guardians?"

Hattie gripped the doorknob tightly.

"The gamekeeper? Or our esteemed headmaster?"

"No, not much and not enough for Harry," she said even more softly. Maybe she was wrong in her guess after all. Maybe Harry was right. She shuffled her back up against the door. Professor Snape's gaze narrowed at her.

"Leave," he said shortly.

Glad to do so, Hattie slipped through the door, Draco following. His pale hand shot out and grabbed her. Stiffening, she spun out of his hold. "Shh. Severus tends to mutter after demanding me to leave a room. And I can be cunning. Shh, come on."

Hesitant, Hattie followed him to the cracked door to peek back inside. Professor Snape still sat, staring at his desk, the hollows of his face flickering darkness from the fireplace. Slender fingers fidgeted with something crinkly. She squinted trying to make it out. It was something black with a flash of red. Wait. She recognized it. That was a Mars Bar.

"Worries just like, but moves as if… No, no. That can't be what I saw."

Worries like who? Her mother?

Shaking his head, he tucked it back into his desk drawer and he stood. Hattie and Draco quickly scuttered away. As they reached the end of the corridor, Draco slowed and hunched his shoulders. Uncertain, Hattie glanced over and his eyes flickered quickly away from her. He bit and then licked at his lips. With a deep breath, he looked back over at her.

And failed to say anything.

"What were you trying to fix?"

He flinched. "Nothing," he shot out.

Certain he wasn't being truthful, Hattie frowned at him. "Really," she asked skeptically.

"No. Maybe?" Draco scowled and kicked the floor. "Fine. You're weird, you know that, right? You don't suck up to me like all the children invited over the Malfoy Manor do. That's what normal people do. Unless you're like some jealous Weasley. Normal people _care_. But I don't know _what_ to do with you."

Frustrated, his voice came out accusing.

Slowly, it dawned on Hattie. "Draco? Your friends before Hogwarts. Are you only friends because their parents and your parents told you to be friends?"

Throwing her an exasperated look, Draco responded, "Of course they are," as though her question was ridiculous. She stared. How didn't she realize that before now? It kind of seemed obvious now.

The way his tight knit group from the Slytherin table acted with each other. The way he took their presence for granted and didn't think about how he treated them. The way he spoke about his parents. Hattie had realized his parents probably raised him like Dudley, in thinking he was better than others, but until now, hadn't realized they might have had a larger hand in Draco's life in saying who else ranked up there with him. Or, more likely, ranked closely under their family.

"Oh."

"Are…are we good? It's not _my_ fault you went and got in trouble tonight. I warned you."

Hattie stared, even more stunned at realizing what was going on here. "Writing Norwegian Ridgeback on the Defense classroom wall in hopes of me not tagging along with my brother tonight and getting in trouble is your idea of an apology?"

Draco's cheeks went a startling bright pink at her bluntness. His face puffed up, but Hattie cut him off before he could start.

"How long have you known Professor Snape," she asked curiously. Draco stumbled, looking flabbergasted at the sudden topic change.

But Hattie hadn't meant to direct a hit onto his pride and rile his temper. She'd just been taken by surprise in how much he was stressing over her blowing up at him. That even two days after he wasn't confident of things between him and her. While she wouldn't call him calm, he was usually collected in where he stood with everyone. To see him unsure and taken aback was unusual. Even Harry dismissing the offered friendship on the train only took Draco mere seconds to get over.

But somehow, taking Draco off balance was still amusing to her even after what happened.

"He's my head of house," he responded dumbly. Then he seemed to come back to himself and scowled at her. "What sort of question is that? I didn't really think you were like what most people say Hufflepuffs are like."

"You called him Severus," Hattie said.

He stiffened and quickly came back with, "I was trying to distract him from you hiding around the corner."

"But you did it in the office too," she pointed out. "And knew he talks to himself after telling you to leave a room. There was that thing about copying greatness during our first official Potions study group. I know you like the subject, but I don't think your parents hired him as a summer tutor if you call him by first name. Besides, you seemed rather surprised he'd never mentioned my mum to you, a student."

He looked angry with himself. "It's not something I'm supposed to draw attention to," he relented.

"I can keep a secret," she assured him.

"Really," he asked sarcastically. "It doesn't seem like it with how you tell Granger things. I'm sure you're worse with your brother."

"Harry doesn't know everything."

It came out hard, unyielding. Draco made an odd noise, stupefied and frozen with his mouth gapping and eyes wide at the speed she'd declared that statement. Then curiosity flickered across his face. He slid toward Hattie and hunched himself low to give a big eyed gaze up to her. "Like what? I can keep a secret, promise."

Hattie blinked. He blinked back up at her with big eyes. There was a snort, then she laughed. Disgruntled, he scowled and stood up straight again.

"Like the real reason I don't like Professor Quirrell," she offered. It worked. Draco's face lit up and he bounced forward. She laughed again. "It's not really a good reason." Undeterred, he still peered at her in anticipation. Hattie shrugged, then divulged the reason. "He's got fat, sausage fingers."

Baffled, he blinked. And then he grinned, full of teeth. Voice full of triumph, he asked smugly, "But Potter doesn't know that, does he?"

She shook her head, but smiled at Draco. "No."

He visibly preened. It was funny. Even though he had this pride about him, Draco could be so childish with it, his whole face was flush with glee.

Then, with a sidelong look, he commented offhandedly. "Godfather."

Hattie blinked in surprise, not having expected him to answer her own question. Waiting, his face carefully watching her, Draco appeared intent to what her response to his answer would be.

"Huh." The idea of it slowly roamed in her head. The signs of familiarity made a little more sense between the two now. Hattie nodded. "Yeah, okay. So if anything happened to your parents, he'd take care of you." Catching sight of his startled face, she immediately apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad to happen to your dad and mum, it's just that's what a godfather does. Or at least, as much as I know one would do. I can't really compare and Dudley doesn't have one either."

Draco relaxed at that, tilting his nose up. "Yeah, but he's just a muggle," he dismissed easily. "Besides, Severus is more than that. He's been a friend to my father and mother since school."

She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what he meant by that earlier statement. "You know, not just witches and wizards can have godfathers. Or godmothers. Any parent could plan for the worse and make sure their kid is taken care of just in case anything happens."

As he mulled it over, Hattie could see the wheels turning behind his grey eyes. "But they didn't grow up here," he concluded. Draco nodded, then puffed up when he saw her confusion. "I bet any kid here who has a witch or wizard for a parent has a godparent. Or at least another adult family member who would take them in. I know you did."

Taken aback, green eyes stared at Draco. "Harry and I had a godfather?"

His swaggering confidence fled quickly. "Er. You…er, had…" Draco's voice trailed off, then added hastily, "But I meant your aunt and uncle."

"Oh!" It became clear to her what he'd been referring to earlier. "The war! Oh, the war. That's kind of sad actually. Of why so many would have godparents and why Harry and I went to live with Aunt Petunia then. Who was it?"

Grey eyes went huge. "What," he squeaked out. She stared at him for his odd reaction and then Draco cleared his throat. "Why? It's not like you or your brother can go live with him."

"Well, yeah," she agreed. "But Harry really likes the photo album I helped put together for him. He'd like knowing who they were and what they looked like."

Draco snorted and muttered to himself, too low for her to catch properly. It was probably something against her brother then. Hattie shook her head.

"Okay," she said. "We're good."

He stared. "Huh? How—"

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to yell at you again if your temper gets ahead of your brain and upsets my brother. I know, you're not friends with him and seem to love having a childish rivalry." He shot his mouth open to disagree to being called childish. She leveled him with a glare. "There are limits to being a moronic boy Draco. Taking a jab at our father being dead, you know you crossed it."

Draco's face twisted. "You know I didn't mean _you_. But Potter was wrong. Bones was wrong. You're not an insignificant bug. I don't think you ever could be. You're too… Interesting isn't word enough for whatever it is that you are."

Hattie beamed at him. "Exactly. Interesting is a good word. That's why I wanted to be friends with you too."

The words rang bright down the dark corridor. They passed a lit torch which covered their faces in shadows. Before Hattie and Draco made it close to the next one, he slowed his pace and cleared his throat. His nose rose. "Of course you did. I'm a Malfoy."

Hattie hid a smile behind a hand. It seemed so typical for boys to try to pretend they couldn't have squishy feelings. He'd claimed her as a friend months ago. But he didn't seem to know what to do with it. The blond teetered back and forth between being proud on them being friends, showing off, to dodging the closeness, hiding any real attachment. At least both her and Draco had the same problem according to Susan in not knowing when to keep their mouths shut.

"What," he snapped. "What's with that look about my family name?"

"Nothing." Draco's eyes narrowed at the denial. She smiled at him, moving her hand from in front of her mouth. "But I made friends with Draco."

The boy stopped suddenly, gapping at her. His face flickered with contradicting emotions. Fear, pleased, embarrassed, affronted, disbelief, worry. "You, you actually do mean that." Surprise strung through his voice.

"Of course I mean it." She frowned, confused. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, it's—" Grey eyes flickered away from her. "No. No...I think I. No?"

Uncertain, he inched away and continued onwards. Draco froze at the corner and spun about. "I'm not running away. Malfoys don't do that. I mean, I don't do that. It's just...late," he finished unconvincingly.

Still a bit baffled at his reaction to her saying he was a friend, she'd said it before after all, Hattie stared at him for a moment. Was it something to do with the whole friends due to family thing earlier? She didn't see the problem there. Apparently his father approved of her, which sent her on a train of thoughts more like her brother, with his immediate dislike to all Slytherins. Draco's father had never met her. How could the man approve?

"Well... Goodnight Draco."

His shoulders relaxed and he looked relieved. "Goodnight. To you," he quickly added on. Then Draco disappeared into the darkness of the connecting corridor and out of sight.

While the Slytherin boy did not show up for next Monday or Thursday for the group study sessions, he was quick to fall into step beside her when she left the Great Hall for the official study group for Potions. Draco launched into his recent thoughts on stirring in clock or counterclockwise directions. Then waited with an expectant and apprehensive gaze. Shaking her head at his worry despite her words in saying they were good, Hattie countered one of his ideas that seemed the least likely to work. He'd grinned and they argued the topic through the corridor and all through the official study group, causing a whole range of looks aimed in their direction from Professor Snape.

Hattie wasn't sure what the change was for the professor to be looking her in the eye now, but she could remain happy she wasn't in his office. For her, the punishment of being caught felt as though it was over and she wasn't overly worried in the upcoming detention. It was her brother who had it worst along with Hermione and Neville. Each had lost fifty points to the grand total for Gryffindor and the school had noticed the large drop, figuring out the culprits rather quickly. It turned out that a good many students had been hoping for Gryffindor to take the House Cup over Slytherin this year. This close to the end of the year after Harry had just helped Gryffindor win the latest quidditch match meant her brother wound up taking most of their ire about the massive point loss. But on the opposite side, with only twenty points in two separate houses, Hattie and Draco had gone unnoticed by the school.

However, it was Draco who had it worse when it came to their study group. Susan and Ron were forgoing homework to whisper in the library, talking unkindly and still upset at what he'd said and done the past few days. From beside Hattie, Hannah pursed her lips disapprovingly and Neville bit at his. Hermione looked sympathetically over to Hattie, then tentatively pointed out to Susan how she'd insulted Draco's family first. Twin glares swiveled over to Hermione as both of them puffed up.

Before the words could be fired, her brother finally made it to the library and hurried over to them. Hattie pushed aside her Charms textbook easily at the sight of his face. This was perhaps the first she'd seen him looking something other than depressed since the point loss. Face flush, Harry leaned over the table saying what he'd just overheard in an empty classroom. Professor Quirrell whimpering, sounding as though someone was threatening him and then agreeing to do something.

"Snape's done it then." Ron both sounded and looked panicked. "If Quirrell has told him how to get past his Dark Arts spell..."

"Professor Snape," Hattie corrected him and felt a little glee at his annoyance at that.

"There's still Fluffy though," said Hermione. She tapped her quill at the corner of her parchment, brows furrowed in thought.

Neville, Hannah, and Susan all traded looks of alarm as Ron continued speaking. The excitement was overtaking any panic that had been there as the freckled boy went on about how one might look up and find out how one would get past Fluffy. Harry's green eyes lit up, adventure filling them up. While it was an adventure, it was also still a highly guarded object that was obviously trying to outdo anything Gringotts would have up for protections. And her brother did have that habit of not looking first before jumping into something.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione said firmly. "That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves, we'll be thrown out for sure."

"The troll was bad enough. I'm not trying to add another dangerous creature. No thanks," Susan voiced firmly. Eyes wide, Neville and Hannah nodded.

"But we've got no proof," Harry complained.

"True. And it's not really a secret you dislike him," Hattie pointed out to her brother. "Most don't, but it's not going to help your argument if that's all you have to go on. While it's kind of fun to argue points on Professor Snape, those same points hold up as actual reasons of why he wouldn't be after the stone."

"Exactly." Hermione jumped on the point made and nodded her head, Hannah doing the same. "If you want to do something about it Harry, it's not in looking for proof. It's in telling a responsible adult. We've only made guesses and accusations among ourselves about an issue we're not even supposed to know about. We... We could be wrong. But telling our suspicions to an adult who can keep an eye out and do something about it, that's what we should be doing. We are just students. First year students."

Harry scowled. "Not all adults can be trusted."

"Of course they can," Hermione responded, sounding affronted. Then paused. "There's always an adult to trust in handling a situation. Like Dumbledore."

"Professor Snape said he was handling Professor Quirrell," Hattie hesitatingly announced. Silence followed. As did the stunned faces. "It was brought up Saturday. Anything I thought of disliking or not trusting Quirrell... Professor Snape seems to know something about him and what he's hiding, because..."

Startled and eyebrows furrowed, her brother opened his mouth, but Hannah spoke up before he could. "Because what?"

"Michael Corner said Professor Quirrell scoffed about keeping it private and I noticed he kept looking at Professor Snape during lunch. Someone had added Norwegian Ridgebacks onto his classroom wall. The Ravenclaws were the only ones to see it before he covered it up."

"Blaming Professor Snape for not keeping it private," Hermione breathed breathlessly. Brown eyes looked to Hattie in disbelief. "There's some truth behind the list Justin and you made?"

"Quirrell? He's being threatened to help Snape," Ron argued. "Snape's obviously trying to get Professor Quirrell blamed for it instead. Of course he'd try to put more attention onto the list that ties Professor Quirrell with a troll. It's Quirrell. The man fainted. Almost twice over that troll. It was Snape on the third floor, nowhere near the dungeon, but where Fluffy is. It was Snape with the bloody leg. And it was probably Snape who let the troll in."

"Not to help Hattie," Susan began. "But did anyone not see Professor Snape in the Great Hall on Halloween? Did he even leave for just a second?"

"We...we joked about Professor Quirrell and I being the only ones we knew to be missing from the feast," Hermione said slowly. She shook her head. "It was a joke. The troll could have just walked in with no one to stop him because everyone was at the feast. Well, practically everyone."

"And there are only a few students that even know about Hagrid's dragon," Hannah spoke up. "Even if one of us is 'the Harry Potter', we're all just first years and it doesn't seem to be a great way to try to pin this onto Professor Quirrell. It's only a list, not proof of anything."

"Does anyone else not see the worrying point of Hattie and Justin's list finding some real foothold?" Hermione hissed, leaning forward. "Especially with trolls and that dragon on it having him covering up? Of course, one could make the point it is so the class is not distracted, but after a while, it would have become forgotten in the background by most students. The fact of how Professor Quirrell reacting how he did when Ron's brothers put it up still stands. And this time blaming a professor who has been pressing for how far he is in figuring out the traps situated around the stone. I would think being found out should be a relief if it's unwillingly, not anger. The list being real puts Professor Quirrell in a whole different light, making his deters from the book all that more important as it points to his more than textbook knowledge of them and handling them. Which, he's our professor, this should make sense he has more knowledge to give. But then why—"

"Faint," Neville broke in with a trembling voice. His quill lay forgotten on the table.

"Exactly. Act like he's terrified at everything, crumpling to the ground at the sight of the troll in the girls bathroom, when earlier..." Hermione gasped. "Wasn't he the one to see the troll, run through the castle, and warn the school about it? He shouldn't have been expecting to see it the first time. Shouldn't have that been when he fainted? Not even a chance to warn the school. But he fainted on the spot the second time he saw it? And it wasn't at all in the dungeon. It wasn't running. It can't have moved that quickly, right? It's a clear misdirection!"

Never having thought back about it like that, even with mistrusting Professor Quirrell, Hattie's mouth dropped open wide. Her brother gaped back at her, disbelief of either what Hermione said or about her turning her sights away from Professor Snape. Neville whimpered. The round face boy's face shook with denial, his eyes wide. Susan's face also shook in denial, but her lips were pressed firmly together, not believing it at all. Hannah was nodding along with Hermione's reasoning, her face slack and dumbfounded by all of it.

It was Ron, scowling, who responded. "Snape probably threatened him to do that. The poor guy was probably terrified with seeing Snape in the bathroom already and realizing Snape wasn't able to get the stone. We already know Snape was threatening him with not wanting to be his enemy. Not getting what he wanted that night? I think I'd nearly faint at the sight of Snape too."

Susan and Harry both nodded, clinging onto the idea of it being the unlikable Professor Snape. Hattie disagreed. She was biased. But to hear Hermione seeing her side and putting pieces together like this, it cemented her thoughts of not trusting Professor Quirrell even further.

"But why faint? It's over the top, he didn't have to do that. Why pretend the whole year to be terrified of everything? He...he might even not be afraid of Professor Snape. Clearly, Professor Snape buys the act as much as Hattie does. There's no reason to do it. And I can't believe it," Hermione moaned as she sunk her head down. "Even if I'm wrong, even if it's not the exact opposite of what we've thought this whole time, that it's Professor Quirrell trying to get the stone and not Professor Snape... The fact of that list being true and his terror, all year long, being an act... I'm agreeing with Hattie. I can't...I can't trust...I can't trust Professor Quirrell."

"It's Snape. We've got proof of him. He got his leg bitten by Fluffy. I say we keep an eye on him for more proof," Ron said.

With Hermione's words still ringing in her head, Hattie tapped at the table with her fingers. Not trusting Professor Quirrell had never played a part with the stone in her mind. Not trusting him didn't mean he was after it. It meant she worried if anyone was alone with him, from her brother lingering after a lesson to Professor Snape in handling him. Tying the Philosopher's Stone mystery to distrusting Professor Quirrell put Professor Snape in more danger than she'd previously thought. Stakes were higher. And it could be with being attacked by Fluffy, Professor Snape may have already been injured for handling him. Or just simply prove how well protected the stone was even if you just where checking it out.

"What is it Hattie?"

Voice soft, Harry hovered by her, lightly placing his fingertips onto the top of her hand. Realizing she was still tapping, Hattie flattened her hand and shook her head. Her brother leaned closer from where he stood beside her.

"He said he'd handle it, and he'd be fine." She spoke low. Conversation about following Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell's questionable actions continued at the table without them. He frowned slightly at her words, trying to work out their importance. "He said he'd be fine like I do Harry."

Harry straightened up, green eyes alert. She shook his head. A silent plea to not say anything. On the similarity or speaking against it. Her brother pursed his lips, but nodded and turned his attention back to the rest.

Hattie listened carefully to the points made against telling the headmaster with the lack of real evidence to back them up, Ron clearly hoping for them to take action themselves. Her head shook, giving her brother another pleading look. She sighed in relief when her brother finally slid into the chair beside her. He pulled out a map of Jupiter.

"No," he said flatly. "We've done enough poking around."

Everyone else at the table, besides Ron, sighed in relief as well. It seemed the backlash of the school had left its mark on Harry. Hattie didn't know how long her brother's resolve to not go poking around would last, but she was glad for it and reached over to squeeze his hand under the table. He squeezed back, face relaxing from the sudden downcast to his excitement, smiling.

* * *

Read, enjoy, and please review.

Thanks to Toraach for reviewing.

AN: I feel as though I should make mass apologies, but honestly I actually did more telling myself off for taking so long to do this. I'd written a couple chunks out for it that poured out in a way I hadn't expected. So I left it and went back to reread it later to figure out what to do with it. And...I ended up keeping them. So somehow I typed Hattie being in Snape's office after being caught and the resulting conversation around the bushes with Draco. Both I didn't expect. I was just going to leave off with her being informed of detention and off to her common room. I also did not expect finding some doubt among the kids with Quirrell's part in it. But when I reread it...I ended up keeping it.


End file.
